WISHING IT WAS HIM (A Fred Weasley Love Story)
by underthetwilightsky
Summary: <html><head></head>Samantha Allison Baudelaire. She's a half veela, studies in Beauxbatons, belongs to one of the most wealthy family in the wizarding world, and everything in her life was going oh-so-well. In short, everything around her is nearly perfect. But not until she was told by her parents a horrible news which causes everything in her life to change. Join Sammantha in a quest of change</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for checking this story out. Well, Im still new with this whole writing thing especially a fan fiction, and I dont know if there's any wrong grammar of whatsoever that's wrong in my story, but if there is any, im sorry for that, like what I just said, Im just a beginner.

And WARNING! you might find the first few chapters boring, and Im trying my best to make it as exciting as it can be. So, If you like it, just VOTE and COMMENT.

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

"You really think Im all right with that?!" I yelled to my mother after I fully understood what she just said. "Cmon sweety, its for the best,its whats best for you." She said,trying to persuade me in doing what she wants.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe..." that's it,I broke down I cant help the tears that I was helding back awhile ago,just the thought of my parents making me do something for the sake of their own reputation makes me want to think that this wall all a dream.

"Samantha! Sweety! Come back here please" I couldn't take it anymore, I run up the stairs,to my room not thinking about the world anymore. My own parents pushing me to get married with somebody that I dont and haven't even met yet.

I kicked the door of my closet and laid on my bed, crying. How could my parents do this to me? I never did anything to piss them off. I've been a really good daughter just as they wanted, but they still did this to me.

I can't just marry anyone especially when im just 16 and just starting out to plan a wonderful life ahead of me.

Well just for a background, I am Sammantha Allison Baudelaire a 6th year student in Beauxbaton, only daughter to Alisha and Samuel Baudelaire (quite known in the wizarding world as one of the most rich wizarding family) My dad, Samuel Baudelaire-he's a tall man with green eyes who always have a serious look on his face- was an employee at the Ministry of Magic and my mom-who is obviously a veela herself, with her long curly black hair and dark brown eyes which I also have- used to be a Mediwitch (nurse) at St. Munggos, but decided to quit when she had me.

I,myself, have a long black hair that falls below my waist,a dark brown eyes that I got from my mother and thin pink lips. I have an average body and an average height, not too tall and not too small. I am also veela just like my mom. I guess its like mother like daughter.

I plan on graduating and study abroad as a pastry chef and start my own little sweet shop in Diagon Alley-which,will now all turn in to waste just because of that stupid marriage.

Days have passed, and Im still not on speaking terms with my parents, the house was usually filled with our chattering and laughter, but now, its just filled with an eerie silence.

Usually, we would chitchat during breakfast about what we would do for the rest of the day or have some memories reminisced and we would all laugh about it, sometimes we would plan on having a camping or boating at the lake but now, we just ate our meal with silence all oer the place.

Spring break is almost over, and soon ill be back in Beauxbatons.

I decided to spend the week, going to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade and get some meal and head off to some muggle park and just sit there until i get tired and go home, I would also sometimes read books and think about what might that boy look like,the one destined for me, or so my parents should say. I know I shouldn't be thinking about him, especially when he's the reason of my misery, but I can't also help to think about it especially, if he's the one im going to spend the rest of my entire life with.

I was packing my things inside my room when I was surprised by the sound of screeching and pecking of an owl outside my window, curious of where the owl came from, I snatch the letter from it and began to open and read it.

_Samantha,_

_Forgive me for not writing to you the entire break, I was busy managing the joke shop with my brother. Im looking forward to meet you again and I hope you would let me make it up to you._

_ Viktor_

A smile crept up my face as I closed the letter.

I met Viktor during a Quidditch tournament 2 years ago. My dad decided to have a family bonding over the summer and found out that there will be a Quidditch competition and decided to go there, we watched the competition that night, once it was done, I asked my parents if I could go around the camp since there's nothing to do inside our tent except to read book and sleep and they didn't want me to get bored either, so they agreed.

I was walking around and was admiring the little red thing that a man was playing with when I bumped into somebody and it was Viktor, i said sorry and tried to leave but he grabbed my hands and he asked if we can walk around together and since he seem like a nice guy and he's kinda cute, i might say,i said yes. Since then, we started writing each other and we soon began dating.

I was about to write back a letter to Viktor, when somebody knocked on my door, "Come in" I slightly yelled when the door opens, a house elf beamed in. "Master, Your Father was asking if you are finished packing your stuffs because He said you are leaving in a couple of minutes."

"Tell him Im done and I'll be right down in a minute. Thank you. You may leave now." I gave him a small smile and with that, he left.

I decided to write back to Viktor once I get back to Beauxbatons. I flicked my wand and my trunk shut closed and began levitating in the air together with the cage of my owl, Alli.

The train ride to beauxbaton was quiet tiring, so I decided to take a nap once the dinner was finished.

The entire school days went smoothly, just as I thought of it to be.

I tried hard to keep my mind off of the marriage thing and focused on my studies and Viktor.

I was studying inside the dorm when a familiar looking owl, landed on the window. I walked down to the window when I figured out who the owl came from. My Mother. Curiousity filled me when I opened the letter. Why would my parents send me a letter especially when school's already over, and thinking that we're not on speaking terms with each other. Shoving the thoughts away, I opened the letter...

_Samantha,_

_Im sorry for what happened during your school break. I hope you understand that what we're trying to do was for your own good. Well, I was sending you this letter to tell you to pack all your things and come home as soon as possible. We need to talk about things. Im looking forward to seeing you again sweety, and Im sorry. I hope you already forgive me and your father._

_Mom_

After reading the letter, I jumped back at my bed, I layed there for several minutes. I just wanted to scream out loud. Why of all the people, why me?


	2. Chapter 2

The train just arrived at the station, when I see two familiar faces out the window, it was my parents. I can see the excitement and the nervousness in their faces. I don't know what got through me but for a second, I thought of ditching my parents and going somewhere else, but before I could decide, they have a glance of me and I know its too late to turn around.

"Hey" I just thought. "Hey Sweety,we've missed you." my mother said with a slight nervousness on her tone, and she hugged me. "Yeah, i've missed you too." I said, hugging her back.

"So can you please tell me what's this BIG THING that we have to talk about?" I said to them as soon as I pulled away from my mom's hug.

"We'll talk about that once we got home." My father said with uneasiness. He turned around, not saying another word. i just eyed my mom suspiciously and she just gave me an apologetic smile and followed after him.

Its nearly dark when we got home. With all the tireness and curiousity, I went first inside the house, leaving my stuffs to be brought inside by the house elf.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" I finally managed to ask.

There was a moment of silence. I can see the hesitant faces of my parents, who are looking at each other, waiting which one of them should say the words first and I was being so impatient. "Hello, Im still here, remember?" I stood up and face them. "If none of you have the plans in telling me what is really going on, then can I please just excuse myself, because Im really tired."

"Samantha..." My mother finally managed to say.

"We... Well we.. We, with your father, made a decision.." She said to me hesitantly. "Yeah!? and what is that? that Im going to stay at grandma's house for the rest of the school break, or maybe I have to stay home alone because you two have some important meeting to attend to. You know, its all fine! its all fine with me! I will do anything that you want me to do, just please! dont let me marry that bloody boy you're talking about." I dont know where the words came from but, I just can't help but let all those words out.

I saw my parent's surprised and sad looks. I looked at my mother with pleading eyes, hoping that it would work on her. "No Samantha, you know we can't do that." my father spoke.

"yes you can. Im your daughter! your only daughter for merlin's sake! you can't just take away your own daughter's happiness just for the sake of your reputation!?" I yelled, which startled both my parents. I've never been so angry in my entire life, and I never really talked tobthem like that before, so it doesn't bother me much as to why they look like they've been fallen with a dungbomb.

My father approched me and hugged me and then, I cant help my tears from falling. "Ssshhhh... Calm down. Im sorry I have to put you with all this mess, but please believe me, I love you Sammie and I will never do anything that I know will just hurt you in the end. hush now.."

I pulled away from my father as tears continue on streaming down my face. "Im sorry I yelled at you. Its just that, I dont know what's going on. One time Im celebrating my 16th birthday, and now you're telling me that Im marrying somebody's son.."

An expression of sadness suddenly crept upon the face of my mother. "Oh,honey. Im so so sorry. I know I shouldn't be pushing you into this,but-" I cut her off.

"Just please.. please,just let me understand."

I shouldn't be pleading for explanation, but judging from what my parents have on their faces, the look of sadness,careness,hesitation and love, I know there is more to this than what they told me.

"..so you made it,huh?" that's the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Yes sweety, but please do understand, I dont have any choices." My father said with sincerity in his voice.

"Guess I have no choice.. " I just smiled at them helplessly.

"We can walk away with this mess honey, Im sure we can mess a way to break the vow,and-" Before she could say any further, I cut off my mother, I know there isn't any counter spell once an unbreakable vow is made. "Mother, stop. Its an unbreakable vow, and I won't let anything happen to yoy, especially with father. Just tell me when I can meet this boy. "

A slight glance of happiness crossed my father's eyes "Are you sure,honey?"

"Yes, Im sure father. But only know this, Im doing this not because I want to, but for your own sake. and also know that whatever it takes,even though I have to sacrifice my own happiness,I would gladly do, just for me,not to see you suffer." I loved my parents so much, they've done everything which makes me happy, and now.. its my turn to repay them.

"We love you too honey, and you will be meeting him.. soon."


	3. Chapter 3

I was alone in my room, trying to keep my self busy when an owl landed on my window. I quickly got up when I saw who's owl it was. I quickly got the letter and went back to my bed and opened it.

_Samantha,_

_Haven't heard about you in a while now. Everything's ok there? _

_Anyway, I just wanted to know if you have any plans this weekend? Because I thought you might want to come with me to Hogsmeade._

_Viktor_

I went to my table and quickly got a paper and quill. I began to write back to Viktor, saying that I would be glad to come.

Of course, I would be, after weeks of being stuck inside the hoise, and besides, I haven't seen Fred for a while now, I just can't help but smile with the thought of seeing Fred Weasley again.

I was making my way to Madame Puddiffoots where Viktor and I was supposed to meet when somebody bumped into me, it was a blond haired boy, with those flaming grey eyes. I can't help but be mesmerized of how striking they were.

I was quickly shut out of my thought when the blonde boy started to speak. "Do I have anything on my face?"

I shook my head sheepishly still staring at his beautiful eyes. He spoke again "Then why are you starring at me?" He said with the sound of irritation on his voice. "I know im handsome but idf you wanted to look at my face all day, all you hae to do is ask." This boy surely have an atittude and I hated his guts.

"Oh, Im sorry for bumping into you but just a piece of advice." I slowly walked towards him and leaned in his ears "You might want to have a go and see yourself at the mirror, that way you can see how conceited you are." I finally managed to say and I smirked in triumph as i saw his jaw drop, not believing what I just said,with that, I quickly turned around and slowly walked away. I was so stupid starring on some random arrogant stranger just like that. I cant help but feel ashamed of myself. I was still walking when somebody called out my name. "Samantha!" Viktor called, while running towards me.

" I see you've made friends with huh?" I was startled for a moment. "Huh? Who?"

"Oh. that blonde boy you just stared at." He spoke, while holding a laugh.

"Oh that." was all I could say.

"Dont worry. I wont tell anyone that you bumped into him and you kind of was drooling all over him."

"Shut up Viktor!" I yelled at him slightly smiling.

"Hahaha. I was just kidding. Why are you blushing?"

"Im not!" I said, trying to hide my face from him.

" Yes you are"

"Am not!"

He continued to tease me until we came into a stop in front of a shop with the name:Zonko's joke shop on top.

"Well, here we are. After you."

He motioned for me to go inside first while he held open the entrance door.

Once inside, I was greeted with loud noises and laughter coming from people buying and testing stuffs from the joke shop. I walked into one of the shelf which displays different potions. I was busy looking at the different stuffs in the shelf when Viktor sneaked beside me.

"hey, whats that?" He asked me taking the bottle from the shelf and looked at it.

"Oh just some funny potions that they sell" I snorted and walked around to see more of the products. Viktor was amazed by the potions displayed so I decided to roam around the shop alone and I saw the Nose biting tea cups on one of the shelves and an idea rang up in my head. I can use this to get back at my parents for letting me marry that git-whoever he is.

I walked over to it and tried to grabbed one but another hands tried to grab it too causing my hands and the stranger's to touch. I looked up to see a boy, taller than me with red flaming hair with brown eyes starring back at me

"Oh,umm." was all I can say while still looking at him, but he didn't answer me, instead, he just stood there and stared straight at me, hell this boy maybe wanted to have a stare fight with me. Just as I was about to say something, another boy who looks exactly just like him appeared by his side and laughed.

"You might want to take your hands off of hers Fred." Thats when I noticed that he was still holding my hands and I blushed,he might have noticed that too because he quickly took his hands away and I swear I saw him blush too.

"I-Im sorry" He apologized still looking at me.

"No. No it's okay. You can take it first if you want." I motioned at the nose-biting tea cup.

"No, I think you should go first" He said

"No, You go" I replied

"No,you"

"No,you"

"No you"

"No,y-" But we were cut off by somebody coughing behind me and I saw Viktor.

"What's going on?" He asked looking confused.

"Oh nothing" I said to him

"Well, if you two won't take it, I will." Said the other red haired boy and grabbed a Nose-biting tea cup.

"Who are they?" Viktor asked me.

I was about to introduce them but then I looked back at whom I supposed was twins and realized that I haven't known their names yet and as they looked at me, they got what I was thinking and introduced theirselves instead.

"Oh,Hi. Im George Weasley by the way and this," He motioned to the boy who touched my hand and said " is my twin, Fred Weasley." Fred smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Fred, George. Im Sammantha Baudelaire and this is my friend, Viktor Krum." as I finished saying Viktor's name, their eyes went wide.

"Viktor?as in .KRUM of Bulgaria?" Fred asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah, thats me." Viktor said while rubbing the back of his head.

Well, he's kinda popular in the sports field of the wizarding world, I might say, which basically explains much as of why the twins reacted that way.

"Merlin's Beard you are!" George said with wide eyes.

Before this could take us anywhere else, I decided to speak up. "Oh, umm, Viktor, we need to go, we still have 'some things' to do." I said to him and grabbed his hands.

I looked back at Fred and George "It's nice to meet you George" I smiled at George "Fred" I smiled at Fred, and with that, we walked out of the shop.

Viktor and I spent the rest of our time together, chatting and laughing in at Madame Puddiffoot's.

Its almost dark when I decided to call it a day and go home. Viktor tried to ask me to walk me home, but I hesitated, knowing that my parents wont be happy about it. They like Viktor especially my dad but since I was engaged to some stranger already, they are already against me dating other guys, they said it will ruin their reputation.

Once I got inside, I then saw my parents waiting for me inside the living room, I can see in their faces, that there is something they have to tell me which I wouldn't like.

I slowly walked inside the living room, waiting for my parents to talk.

"Sammie dear, me and your father have decided that you're going to study in Hogwarts from now on." My mither said firmly trying to sound as serious as she could be.

"Wha-" I was cut off by my father. "We've decided that its the best, since your fiancè is studying there, We thought its a good oppurtunity for you two to spend time and get to know each other."

"Can you just please tell me who this boy is?"

"You'll meet him soon sweetie."

"Why cant you just tell me his name, so that ill have an idea of who he is." I said pleading.

"He'll meet you once you get into Hogwarts and sorted into your house, I hope you'll be in Slytherin so you'll be together."

I didn't protest any further, I just kissed them goodnight and walked up to my room.

As soon as my father said the word,fiancè, I knew Im going to have to prepare myself for the worst.

I was in King Cross' Station following my parents as to where the Platform 9 3/4 is located. That's when they passed through a wall, which I also did and as soon as we passed through the wall, I can hear the sound of the train, giving the cue that its leaving soon. I turned to my parents and kissed them goodbye. I hoped on the train and I heared my parents slightly yelling at me "Goodluck Sweety! Dont forget to write to us once you got there! We love you!"

My parents can be a little bit of annoying sometimes, but I still love them.

I waved them goodbye as the train started to move. I got inside the train and look for a vacant compartment. That's when I spotted one. I walked inside and sat down.

"Excuse me miss, All the compartments are full, well, if you dont mind, can we sit here?" I turned to look at who spoke. I was surprised to see a familiar flaming red haired boy beaming at the door.

"Samantha.." It was Fred Weasley, the guy from the Joke shop. I didn't know that he was also studying in Hogwarts. I looked at him with the same surprised look on his face.

"Fred?George?" I said sounding surprised.

"Hey! why are you here?" George said, having this curiousity written all over his face.

"Its a long story, why dont you come inside here first, you're welcome ro share the compartment with me." They walkeed inside and I began to tell them the whole story.

Fred and George looked at me with startled looks.

"Look, I know its hard to believe, but its the bloody truth."

"So you're saying, you transferred here, because of you're 'FIANCÈ'?" George said while quoting the last word.

"Technically, yes. but its not what I wanted. its what my parents want." I said Slightly pouting.

"Well Viktor's a one lucky guy" Fred said as I turned to look at him, if I was right, I saw a tiny glint of jealousy in his eyes.

"what? No. It's not Viktor, yeah, we've been dating but no, he's NOT my fiance" I looked out the window and heard Fred asked, "So, who's the lucky one?"

"I.. I dont know. My parents said he'll meet me once I get sorted" I said looking down.

"I hope you're in Gryffindor. Then we'll be in the same house together." Fred said.

" Yeah, and we'll teach you how to do pranks and.."

"George, its not nice to teach a new student, pranks. She might get expelled on her first week." Fred said with a slight smirk on his face.

I can feel blood, flushing down my cheeks.

"Relax! Im just kidding you Sam." He laughed out loud.

I smacked him in the arms and I started laughing too. We played games and chat until the train finally arrived in Hogwarts, and this is the moment that I'll be meeting 'That boy' soon.

Im sorry if the chapters were too short. Actually, its my first time to write a story, and im telling you guys: IM NOT REALLY GOOD WITH GRAMMAR. So please just bear with me guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we've arrived at the great hall, Professor Mcgonagall, or so they say she is, called my name.

"Samantha Allison Baudelaire!?" She half yelled. I moved forward and I walked towards the sorting hat. I was all nervous. With every step that I take, my heart keeps beating on faster. I finally reached the spot where the sorting hat lay. Professor Mcgonagall motioned for me to sit down, and I do as she say. She then put the sorting hat in my head.

"Ahhhh.. A Baudelaire I see." I patiently waited as the sorting hat made its final desicion. "Slytherin!"

I stood up and walked up to the table of the slytherin. I looked at the table where Fred and George sat in and I can see clearly Fred's disappointed face. I cant help but mouth a 'sorry' to him which he just replied with a sly smile. Our Silent conversation was cut short when a boy spoke to me.

"Hi. Welcome to Slytherin, Im Terence Higgs by the way." He reached out his hands to me and I quickly took and shake it. "Im Samantha.. Samantha Baudelaire."

I watched curiously at Terence as he turned uncomfortable as I he heard my name. He then eyed a boy at the other side of the table. I followed where he was staring at and that's when I saw the same blonde boy that I bumped in at Diagon alley during school break.

I quickly looked away when he caught a glance of me.

After the dinner at the great hall, we proceed to the slytherin dormitory. I was making my way up the stairs when somebody blocked my way. I nearly stumbled there. I stopped to see who it was, and I saw the same pair of beautiful grey eyes, starring straight at me.

"Wha-wha-what do you want?" Whats happening to me? why did I grew nervous suddenly?

"As you can see, Im a prefect and its my duty to usher new students to where they are staying." He said still staring intently into me.

"Oh." was all I could say. For a moment there, I felt like a total idiot. I could've pushed my head hard on the wall if only it wont hurt.

"Follow me, Baudelaire."

He gave me the password to the common room, I was pretty amazed once we were inside. Its interior was dark but elegant in a way, just like how I imagined it to be.

"Here's your Timetable. Snape told me to give you this." He handed me a small parchement but I didn't open it yet, since im not that excited for school at all.

Tell me, who gets excited? Like duh.

"So,what's your name by the way?" I asked the blonde boy.

"Draco Malfoy." That's all and he just left.

What a jerk, turning around to a person still talking to you.

I shrugged the thoughts off of me, I won't let this Draco ruin my first night at Hogwarts.

I walked up the stairs and sat on my bed, I opened up the parchment and in there, enlisted my subjects for this school year..

_MONDAY:_

_-Herbology(first Period)_

_-Care of Magical Creatures(2nd Period)_

_-Double Arithmancy/Divination(After Lunch)_

_TUESDAY:_

_-History of Magic(morning)_

_-Potions(afternoon)_

_WEDNESDAY:_

_-Charms(morning)_

_THURSDAY:_

_-Transfiguration(morning)_

_-Double Defense Against the Dark Arts(afternoon)_

_FRIDAY:_

_-History of Magic(first Period)_

_-Charms(2nd Period)_

_-Double Potions(After Lunch)_

I took up Apparitions since I don't have anything to do on Wednesday, and I've always wanted to apparate since like forever.

I decided to call it a night once I was finished unpacking my things.

"Time to sleep Samantha, tomorrow would be another torture day."

I closed my eyes and drifted away to sleep.

I woke up early in the morning and I watched, as the girl whom I share the room, continue to snore. I was dead tired last night that I forgot to even talk to her and know her name. I have plenty of time for that, for now, I just have to get ready for school, before everyone wakes up.

It was a habit for me to woke up early than the others because back in Beauxbatons, we share a common shower room with other girls, which im not used to.

I like to have my own privacy.

After I dried my hair, I walked down to the common room, to find the Malfoy boy, sitting by the fireplace.

I continued to walked down the stairs, trying to make my every step as light as I can, so that He wont notice me.

"You dont have to be so careful, you know?" He said, causing me to nearly trip off the stairs. Good thing, I had a firm grip on the rail.

"Im sorry. I just thought I might disturb you with your thoughts." I said. "I never knew, somebody's already up at this time in the morning."

He slowly stood up and turned to me. "And so I thought." He said while looking at me with the same pair of beautiful grey eyes.

"Ummmm.. Excuse me but I still need to do something." I turned and headed to the door when He grabbed my arm.

"Wait. We still need to talk."

I turned to look at his hands in my arms and slowly looking up to see his handsome face.

He quickly took away his hands in my arms as he looked away.

I also quickly turned my head sideways, feeling the awkwardness between us.

"what are we going to talk about?" I managed to say, still looking away from him.

He walked towards the sofa, where he sat down. I looked at him as he motioned for me to sit down next to him. Sure this guy is kind of bossy.

Once I sat down, he started to speak. "So you're the Baudelaire girl."

"Ye...Yeaahh" was all I can say. I cant still figure out as to why he was so serious and why he said that I was 'that girl' thing.

" So you're her." He said

What does he mean,her?

" Yeah, I am her, whoever you mean is "her"." He turned to face me, he seems to astonished as to what I just said.

" So, I assume your parents haven't told you yet?"

Wait, he knows my parents? but why?how? and what does he mean by 'haven't told me yet'?

" what do you mean?" I said, sounding more curious now.

"So Im right.. " I was really getting impatient with this boy. I was busy trying to figure out what he said and There was a moment of silence between us.

" You're the one I was vowed to marry. "

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard what he just said. Did he just said, marry?

I faced him with a surprised look. He slightly gave me a chuckle which just irritated me even more. how can this guy be so calm about this!?

"wha-What!?" I blurted out.

"Draco?" A pug-looking girl was starring at us. First Draco, then at me.

"Who's that girl you're talking to?" she said, still give me a glare.

Geez, I this girl was head over heels to him.

"See you around Baudelaire." He turned around and left the common room leaving only me and the pug faced girl behind. this girl seriously should learn how to keep her emotions to herself.

I was really getting anxious at her oh-so-melting-death-glares so I decided to turn around and leave the room when a hand gripped my arm.

"Whatever you're planning to do with Draco, Im warning you, he's mine..." She lets go with my hand,and crossed her arms and just when I thought shes done with the trash talk...

"Unless you wanted your life in hogwarts to be hell." she said through gritted teeth, and a slight smirk appeared on her face.

I know Im new to Hogwarts but that doesnt mean I can be stepped down with just a..a...

an ugly pug-looking-draco-obsessed-fan-girl..

Just the right words to describe this one.

I know I care too much about my family's name, but I just cant let anyone or anybody bully me, especially when I did nothing wrong.

Good thing, I know how to play this stupid girl's game...

" Its not my fault if he fancies me and thought of marrying me." I smiled as I said those words, knowing I fulfilled my plan of making her angry.

Her face slowly grew red and I promise you, you cant held back your laugh once you see her face. She looks like a steam engine ready to explode.

She grabbed my hand and gripped it as hard as she could which sent me a great amount of pain. That only made me angrier at her.

"In your dreams,bitch" That really did it. This girl just called me a bitch! for merlins sake!

I took her hand off my arms and twisted it. (I forgot to tell you, I had a taekwondo lesson when I was a child which basically tells why I know how to twist an arm,effortlessly). She whimpered as I slowly twist her arms as I continue to speak.

"If you won't believe me, go ask Draco,but dont you EVER call me a bitch,pug face,because If I hear you speak of me like that again, I'll surely show you the BITCH that you tell me I am."

I let go of her hand and she quickly pulled it away, shooting me her last glare before she walked out of the common room.

Well,that was amazing. I never really went in to a fight orvtrash talk with another person before. This was surely the first.

I know theres no much action in the past few chapters, but right bow, im trying to think of a very good scenes and plot to spice up the next chapters. If you have anything to suggest, you're free to Message me or comment.

Comment and Vote!

Note: no harsh comments please :)

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

After that incident at the Slytherin common room, I decided to walk around the castle,since I haven't got the chance to really wander around the place since I arrived here, and it's still early in the morning and I just wanted to unwind from my encounter with the other Slytherin girl a while ago.

The architecture of the whole place, really amazed me, I walked as I was looking at the ceiling, admiring every little details in it, when I bumped into a boy.

"Oh-Im-Im sorry! I didn't mean to-" then I saw Draco, having this amused face on me. " What's so funny?" I blurted out.

"Nothing..just the clumsiness of my soon-to-be-wife" He let out a small chuckle. Wait, what did he said? 'soon-to-be-wife? I can't help but feel my cheeks burn up with what he just said. I quickly looked away, trying to hide my face and avoiding his stare.

"No need to be so shy,love. Since I can see that you're head over heels for me." What?! He really didn't just said that did he?

I might think he's cute, but there's no need to be very proud of it, you know, and I hate conceited people, especially with someone who im going to spend the rest of my life with.

"You know, I can never imagine how you can manage to say those words. have you ever looked in the mirror? Because if you haven't, then I suggest you look at one right now." Then I quickly turned around, not even bothering on looking back at him, all I can think of right now, is to get right out of here and out of his sight, because if I stayed up much too long, I'll surely just get into another fight, the fight with the pansy girl is enough for a day, I dont want to make my first day here in Hogwarts, a disaster after all.

"You're late Miss Baudelaire." Professor Snape-I assume-said, once I entered the room.

" Im sorry professor, I kind of had a hard time finding the classroom" I said, hoping I wouldn't get detention from being late.

He stared at me for a second " Cnsidering this is your first time at hogwarts, I wont give you detention..." Well that was relieving.

"5 points from slytherin..." I heard a lot of groaning coming from the other slytherin students in the class, shooting me death glares. Well, its better than getting any detention, right?

I slowly walked inside, trying to find an empty chair since almost all of the seats have been taken. Snape saw me then spoke. "You can take the last seat to the right Miss Baudelaire, beside mister malfoy."

I looked at the direction of the empty seat and saw Draco Malfoy smirking like an idiot. I know something's up in his mind, whatever it is, I wouldnt bother to know, whats important is to take my seat before Snape changed his mind and get me a detention.

This boy must be some kind of lunatic. He's been starring at me the whole time! I can't take this anymore..

"Seriously?What are you starring at?" I Whisper-yelled at him, trying not to get me caught.

"Why? Is it illegal?" He said giving me his signature devilish grin.

"No. But will you please, . . .THAT?" I said with gtritted teeth, and this boy seems to be so amused with my anger.

"Will you just please calm down? It's not like Im going to bite you or something. Im just starring!" He said, this time, there's a small anger in his tone.

"Well-" I tried to speak but I was suddenly cut off by someone.

"Miss Baudelaire, what are the ingredients used in making a calming draught?" Snape asked, making me slightly jump from my seat.

" Im sorry professor but...I dont know" I said, heads down trying to save myself from humiliation.

"What about you, mister malfoy?" Snape asked turning to face Draco.

"I dont know sir." He said trying not to meet Snape's eyes.

"Detention for you two...' Then Snape continued on with his discussion.

I just sat there, mouth wide open. I can't believe This boy just ruined my first day. This just made me dispised him more.

Well, a detention for my first day at hogwarts, now tell me what's more dreadful than this day?After Snape dismissed us, I quickly grabbedy things and left without saying another word to Draco and then there I was ..walking down the hallway when an all too familiar voice, greeted me, " Hey Sammie.." I looked up to see it was Fred Weasley, of course.

'Hey Freddie!" I said smiling at him.

"Freddie?Huh?" He said looking at me confused.

"Well I decided that Freddie is what I would call u and it's cute." I said while pinching his cheeks and I laughed at his disgusted expression.

" So, how'd your first day go ,eh?" He said putting his arms on my shoukder while we were walking our way owards the great hall for dinner.

"do you have to ask that?really?" I said trying to sound really tired and impatient. "what?why? d'you get detention?" He slightly chuckled. I can see that he's only joking but I turned to him and gave this death glare of mine,

"What do you think?" crossing my arms to my chest.

I can see he was slightly shocked with what I said but he quickly replaced it with a laughter.

" Nothings funny in getting a detention in your first day of class, Fred!" but he didn't listen to me, instead, he ket on laughing.

So I turned around and left him but he quickly kept up with me. "whoooaaaaa !whoaaa! whoaaaa! Easy there Sammie, I was only joking! But seriously, did you really get a detention?" He said, and I can see, he's still holding back his laughter.

"Do I look like Im joking?!" I yelled at him. " C'mon, Im sorry Sam..but why'd you get a detention?/"

"Because I was talking to someone who Im not really supposed to talk to!" He shot me a confusing look. "Ok, I was talking with Draco, and snape caught us..are you happy?"

"You mean, you and Malfoy both got detention?" He said

" Of course, who else could it be? It's not like Snape would give Blaise a detention for something Draco did?" I said with my voice full of sarcasm.

" Oh. Im sorry about you Sammie, I guess I can start preparing my Eurology for your wake." He said.

" What?! its just detention, yu know? its not like im going to die." I said slightly smiling. Fred really knows how to make me feel better.

" oh no, its not just detention love. i guess malfoy is already burning up in anger because he got detention and its all because of you. trust me."

"well, how'd you know?and just for your information, he's the one who's been pestering me." I said now starring at him like he's some lunatic. "Go look at him." Thats when I noticed, we're already at the entrance of the great hall and I searched for the slytherin table, only to find Draco shooting death glares at me and Fred.

" Well, I have to go now Freddie. See you around." I said smiling at him. "Yeah, dont get yourself eaten alive by Malfoy." He said, making me chuckle a bit. I waved him goodbye, and I turned and walk straight to the slytherin table.

"Goodmorning!" I was frightened when someone spoke that I nearly jumped off my feet. I turned to see that it was only my roommate, yes the one snoring so loud before. I returned a smile and replied to her "Goodmorning".

"Why are you always up too early?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Well, Im not really used to taking a shower along with the others." She gave me a smirk. "Well, that explains why. Im Sarah by the way, Sarah Casanov."

" Nice to meet you Sarah. Im Samantha Baudelaire." I said.

"So you're the one Pansy's blabbing about?" I looked at her with a questioning look. "Oh, don't take it the wrong way. Well, I just heard Pansy and her friends talk about you..something like..you stealing draco away from her." She said.

" Like that's true" I said while rolling my eyes. " Hey, no ofense but, do you and draco have...a thing?" She said looking at me with full interest in her eyes.

"Hell no!" I was shocked to hear what she just said. "Oh. I just thought you're together that's why Pansy just grew all crazy,it seems like she's ready to murder someone.." She then looked at me while im giving her this shocked look. "which of course...she won't do" She smiled and then got out of her bed.

"All right, im going to go get a shower,and ummm... we can walk to class together if you like."

"Uh, yeah sure!" and she walked out of the room. We walked together to class and Im glad that we have the same herbology class at the first period.

A/N:

Im done with this chapter, Im still editing the next one. So, Vote and Comment guys! :)


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER EXCEPT SARAH CASANOV, SAMANTHA, SAMUEL AND ALISHA BAUDELAIRE. THE REST ARE RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY JK ROWLING, HERSELF.

The day went by so quickly and last thing I knew, I was at Snape's office with Malfoy, himself, doing some writings that Snaped ordered us to finish in 1 hour.

Once I was done, I gave Snape my paper. He looked at it and he eyed me "You can go" he said and with that, I quickly went out of the room and walked down the corridors to the Slytherin common room.

I was walking the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "Sorry for getting you in detention." I heard someone said and I knew it was Draco. I looked back to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs. I snorted and said "Now you're sorry." I crossed my arms in my chest.

"But you started it in the first place" Now he's blaming me? What a bloody git. I shook my head and stomped my way to the room where Sarah was quietlu sleeping. I grabbed my Pj's and walked off the bathroom and changed then I went back to my bed and layed there for I dont know how long until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day withbthe sun streaking on my face. I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn. Sarah was already up and was writing a letter. She always does that in the morning. She called out for her owl and had her letter delivered to her parents. 'Such a loving daughter'.

"Goodmorning!" She greeted me once she noticed me. "G'morning" I greeted back. I walked towards my closet and pulled out my hniform and laid it on the bed and then I grabbed my towel and toothbrush and headed of to the bathroom.

Once I was done, I went into the room and sat at the vanity table (you know the ones where you do make up and everything? yes I have that).

I dried my hair with a drying spell and used another spell to comb mgbhair freely into place. Then I heard someone entered, it's Sarah.

"How do you manage to get your hair that beautiful?" She asked me while she put on her socks.

"I don't know, it just comes naturally." I walked over go my bed and sat there.

"Oh by the way. Have you heard the news?" She put on her shoes and looked at me.

"What news?" I asked, confused.

"Oh I thought you new, well everyone's talking about it since last night" She said with those thick russian accent. "Well, FYI I was at detention with Snape last night so forgive me if I dont know anything. So? whats the news?" I asked her again.

"Oh, im sorry. Well, Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament and 2 schools are coming over to participate." She stated matter of factly.

"Really? What schools it is then?" I asked. Sounding a little more curious.

"Have totally no idea. Thats just all that i heard." She stood up and grabbed her wand. "Let's go. Im quite hungry now." I nodded and we walked out and headed towards the great hall but before we could reach it, we saw some students crowding over the corridors and looking outside towards the lake.

Out of curiosity, I pushed myself into some studenta until I've seen what they're all fussing about and I was pretty shocked and happy at what I saw.

There on the lake, slowly emerged a huge pirate-like ship with the logo of Durmstrang hanging at the top of it. I smile crept up my face as I realized that Viktor was probably here.

Just then, there were huge winged-horses appeared at the sky, it has a huge carriage attached at it's back and I knew then thatbit was my old school, the Beauxbatons. A feel of excitement rushed into me with the thought of seeing my bestfriends again.

I felt a tap at my shoulder and saw Fred staring down at me. "You smile way too creepy, huh?" He said giving me with that confused and scared look.

"Oh shut up! It's nothing." I looked away, without getging the smile off my face.

"Okay students! Enough with the fussing and enter the Great Hall now." I heard Professor Mcgonagall literally yelled at the furious students, wanting to take a glimpse of whats going on.

We were now inside the great hall and I tookbmy seat atbthe Slytherin table, Sarah was at my left side and Terrence was on the other.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Fred laughing at something Grorge said and then he turned to look at me. We stared at each other for like 5 seconds and I quickly looked away.

Then Dumbledore started to talk about something, but I was pretty much busy with thinking of what I would do when I saw Viktor that's when I noticed everyone grew silent and i looked up to see filch running-funny towards Dumbledore, leaving the other students and me to laugh at him. He whispered something to him and Dumbledore nodded then filch quickly went out of the great hall.

Dumbledore started to say again,"So Hogwarts has been choosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if choosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime.."

Then Dumbledore stepped aside and i group of girls entered the great hall with my used-to-be blue dress uniform. They were dancing their way and releasing butterflies on the way to the center and I caught a glimpse of two of the girls, it was my bestfriends Rina and Danny.

Rina have a straight long brunette hair and she was the same height as mine with blue eyes while Danny have a blonde wavy hair and is a little taller than me and Danny.

Them both are veelas like me and our mothers were close friends. Well,our mothers used to study in beauxbatons like us where their friendship formed.

Danny saw me and flashed me a huge smile, I saw madame maxime entered and followed behind the girls. I heard One of the student from Gryffindor snickered and said " Blimey, that's one big woman" I cant help but smile at that.

They reached the end of the aisle and saw Fleur Dela Cour, she's like a big sister to me back in beauxbatons. They all bowed and Dumbledore kissed madame maxime's hands.

Then he went back to the center. "And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

Merlin's beard! They're here! Viktor's here!

I shifted at my seat as i saw a series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.

And there he was, walking down the aisle with a very tall man, who's name was Igor Karkaroff. He was never looking at any body in particular maybe that's why he didn't saw me. He just continued to walk to the end of the aisle and another boy breathed a Dragon Fire.

"Albus!" I heard Karkaroff said and he embraced Albus.

"Igor" Dumbledore said and embraced him back.

Rina and Danny together with the rest of the Beauxbaton girls sat at the Ravenclaw table while Viktor and the rest of the Durmstrang boys walked their way towards the Slytherin table, towards us.

My heart was beating hard as Viktor walked towards us and that's when he saw me. I smiled back at him and I can feel the blood rush up to my cheeks. That's when I noticed that he have taken the seat across me. Wow, great.

"Hey" he said. "H-hey" what am I doing? why am I stuttering?

"I didn't know you transfered school?" He asked me with a confused look and I remembered, I haven't told him yet.

"Well..yeah. My parents wanted me to." I said looking down at the table

"I missed you Sammantha" He said with a look of care on his face which just made me blush even more. I quickly looked away and saw Draco giving me a glare. What's wrong with this bloody git?

Then my thoughts were cut off by Dumbledore speaking. "..Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

I was busy looking at Viktor the whole time Dumbledore was talking and I was startled by the crowd being unsettled and people booing. and I heard George yelled "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing."

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled and casts magic over a box which melds into a goblet containing a blue flame.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday not do so lightly, if choosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun." Dumbledore finally said.

The dinner went by fine, and Viktor and I did a lot of catching up, he told me about his trip to Greece and their competition with Ireland.

When dinner was done, The headmsters told us to go back to our dormitories to rest. I stood up and followed Sarah out of the great hall when Viktor grabbed my hands. I was surprised at what he did.

"Hey, it was nice seeing you again Sam." He kissed my cheeks and turned around.

I was too shocked to respond. Oh My Gawd! Viktor Krum just kissed me on the cheeks! I put my hands to my cheeks where Viktor kissed me and smiled like an idiot.

"Ahemm.." I heard somebody coughed behind me. but i was still too shocked at what just happened seconds ago to mind whoever it is. Then I feel somebody put an arm in my shoulder and shook me.

" Sammantha? Are you alright?" I heard Sarah say.

I just nodded still smiling like an idiot.

"You better be alright, I don't want my future wife to be lunatic." I heard an all too familiar voice say, then I saw Draco with his two body guards smirking at me. This made me angry.

"Oh don't worry Draco, I'll never be lunatic as long as I'm never married to you." I crossed my arms in my chest. Yeah, beat that git! I saw the smirk on his face,fade as I said those words. I never let him say another word to me, and I quickly grabbed Sarah's hands and went to our room.

"Wow, I never saw anyone stood up to Malfoy like that." Sarah said to me once we got to or room.

"Well, he needs it sometimes." I just smiled at her and grabbed my a tank top and my sleeping shorts and went to bed. It's not long before I dozed off to sleep.

The next morning, Sarah and I decided to hang out at the room where the goblet is and I saw Danny and Rina and I excitedly ran up to them. They saw me and squealed in delight that we finally met after I changed school.

"Sammie! We missed you!" Rina gushed and gave me a tight hug.

"aww. I miss you too guys!" I let go of her and hugged Danny.

Then I remembered Sarah was with me and I introduced her to them.

"By the way guys, this is my friend ,Sarah Casanov," I motioned to Sarah and she smiled at them"..and Sarah, this is Rina Matzaris and Dannielle Collins" they smiled back at her.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah" Danny take out her right hand for Sarah to shake and so did Rina.

We sat down at one of the benches and chitchat, good thing, Sarah have a lot of similar interests as ours, so it's not too awkard for her anymore.

"So, mind telling us who your fiance is?" Danny finally said.

I was hesitant at first but decided to tell them since they were my bestfriends.

"Well, he's uhh-" I was about to tell them who it was but then Sarah cut me off and pointed at someone.

"There he is. He's the one" She pointed at Draco at the other end of the room. He was laughing with his friends.

Rina and Danny looked at his direction and back at me. "Yep,he's the one." I said popping the 'P'.

Rina squealed and leaned towards me. "Oh My Merlin's Beard! He's kinda cute. So,what's he's name? have you two gone out on a date yet? Have you guys kissed already? Tell me!Tell me!" She asked.

"Wha-? No! We never dated and will never happen" I said, irritated at the thought of Draco and I dating.

"..and his name's Draco. Draco Malfoy" I said and sighed.

Every now and then, older students would place their names into the flame and others are applauding, Cedric, the boy from hufflepuff, is one of them.

Then I saw Fred and George Weasley enter the room, cheering,with a what-lloks-like vial in their hands and some students applauded, I turned at my seat to see what they're planning on doing.

"Thank you!Thankyou. Well lads, we've done it." George said, proudly holding up the vial he's holding.

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred said. looking at his twin and smiled.

"That's not going to work." I heard a girl say in a sing-song voice. I guess that's Hermione Granger. She was still reading her book.

Fred walked up and sat beside her. "Oh yeah? and why is that Granger?"

"You see this?" She motioned to the blue glowing ring surrounding the Goblet of Fire. "This is an age line. Dumbledore Drew it himself."

"So?" Fred asked as if he doesn't know what Hermione's trying to say.

"So?" She closed her book and stated matter-of-factly at the twins. "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion."

"That's why it's so brilliant" George said and they both stood outside the glowing ring and shook the vials that they were holding.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George?"

And they drank and they jump inside the age line, and after a few seconds, nothing happened and so they cheered. Next they put their names in the flame and after a few seconds, still nothing happened and so they do a high-five.

I smiled at the courage of these two. They are really determined to enter that competition.

A few seconds later,the flame from the goblet fires up and they-Fred and George- we're flung across the room onto the floor. When they get up they have full heads of grey hair and beards. All the students laughed at this scene, including me.

The room suddenly becomes quiet as Viktor Krum walks in. He went straight into the cup and put on it, the paper that he was holding.

He looked straight at me and I blushed and smiled back. As soon as he was done, he walked out.

**A/N:**

**STILL WORING ON THE FEW NEXT CHAPTERS :)**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

That night, Dumbledore announced the Triwizard champion, and everyone was shocked because Harry was chosen among the supposed-to-be three champoions, but now four. Among the Triwizard champions are Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts and of course, Viktor Krum for Durmstrang.

We were sent early to bed that night, still pretty shocked about what happened at the Great Hall. Harry was not yet 17, so it's impossible that he get to join the tournament, this also made the other students angry at him, even his bestfriend, Ron.

Days went by and I didn't have the chance to talk or catch up with Vikto since he's busy with the Triwizard things.

Now, him and the other champions are having an interview with Rita Skeeter, a writer in the daily prophet.

I was sitting alone at the side of the lake, trying to keep my mind off things, especially Viktor.

"Hey" I jumped in shock when I hear someone whisper at my ear.

"What the-!" I almost cursed, but then I turned around to see a flaming red haired boy laughing so hard.

I put my hands on my waist." What's so funny now Freddy boy?" I said, glaring at him. He stopped laughing at the mention of that funny nickname.

"You did not just call me that?" He said souding serious.

"Oh, Yes, I did." I said crossing my arms on my chest and smirking at him, and before I knew it, I was clutching my stomach and laughing so hard. Fred was tickling me and he was also laughing.

"Now tell me you wouldn't call me that again." He said while still tickling me.

" Yes...I...won't call.. you... that.. again.." I said through fits of laughter.

But before he could stop tickling me, I stepped on a twig and I outbalanced myself, I grabbed Fred's collar to hang to, but to my luck, he also fell with me, now we're in a really awkward position.

I was lying on the ground and Fred was on top of me.

I looked up to him to see if he was alright, but I was surprised to see how close our face are. our nose were already touching.

We layed there, just staring at each other for a long time, until I heard some students approach. I walked out of his grasp and stood up then I brushed off my uniform.

Fred also stood up and he approached me. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Umm,y-yeah, im alright." He walked closer to me and he grabbed the strand of hair in my face and tucked it behind my ears. I felt myself blush at his sweet action. Wait, why am I blushing?

I looked down, pretty embarassed with myself.

"You really look cute when you're blushing." He said, tucking his hands in his pocket.

I blushed even more. Stupid girl hormones. Then I felt something landed on my shoulders and heard fluttering of wings. It was an owl, I wonder who sent it, since this owl's not familiar with me. I took the letter that was on the owl's beak "hey buddy, thanks" I patted it on the head then it flew away.

I walked over to a log and sat there. I carefully opened the letter and it read..

_Sammantha,_

_ How are you dear? Why haven't you written to us since school started? We miss you already. Anyways, I guess you already met Draco Malfoy? How's it going with you two? You two would make a very lovely couple,dear. and if you're wondering where I got this owl, well I bought a new one because Avery died. She was very sick. I love you sweetie, please write back as soon as you read this letter._

_ Mom._

Lovely couple? urrrggghhh. I'd rather be dead.

Fred might have noticed the stern look on my face as I read the letter and he sat beside me. "Where's it from?" He asked.

I quickly folded the paper and tuck it inside my robe.

"Oh, nothing. Just my parents missing me and everything." I gave him a sly smile.

I stood up and grabbed my books. "Hey, I forgot. I still have to do something. I'll just see you around,Freddie." He nodded his head and I turned and walked away.

"Hey,wait." Fred yelled at me, I turned to face him with a questioning look on my face.

"Well, I was wondering if you uh.." He wants to say something and I hate waiting.

"What Fred?" I asked him.

'Well, uh.. if you already have an assignment in potions." He said.

"Oh, well that's what Im going to do now. Why?" I asked him

" Oh nothing, nevermind." he gave me a shy smile and I did too, before I turned around and leave.

What's up with him? I can feel he wants to tell me something., or maybe he just wants to know about Viktor, like what the other students wanted. I swear, they're starting to get on my nerves. What am I? A Viktor Krum Dictionary? Urgghh.

I entered the Slytherin common room and I decided to sit down on one of the couch. I was writing a letter back to my parents, as what they wanted.

Someone sat beside me, I was too busy to look up so I didn't mind who it was.

"Having fun with that weasle huh?" I heard someone asked but I just continued writing.

"You should stop seeing and talking around with those mudbloods." I heard him say again, but this time, I noticed that nobody's answering him. I looked up and saw Draco staring directly into the fire.

I just looked at him and he turned to me, "You like that weasle boy don't you?"

Wait, is he talking to me?I looked around me to see if he was talking to someone else, aside from me, but there's no one in the common room except for the two of us. I looked ta him again, confused.

"You're the one Im talking to Sammantha." He said.

I pointed at myself "M-me?" I asked him still confused as to what he was talking about.

"Yes you, unless there's another person in this room-which apparently there's none-then it's not you." He said with a small hint of anger in his tone.

" What are you talking about?" I said

"Oh, you know what I mean." He said then he stared back at the fireplace again.

Then he spoke "I saw you blush awhile ago because of that blood traitor."

Now, he's angry because I'm blushing, What a git.

I shrugged what he said off and smirked while still looking at he parchment I was holding.

"Well, someone's jealous here." I said pointing it to him.

"haha. jealous? im not jealous. why would i be?" He said, sounding a little nervous

"Oh, did I touch a nerve there Malfoy? " I said sarcastically and looked at him with a smirk on my face.

He shifted in his seat and he turned to look at me. I can now see the anger in his eyes. "You shouldn't be hanging around with those weasle. Especially that Fred weasley." He said angrily at me.

I was quite shocked with what he just said. So what if Im talking with Fred? It's not a big deal, besides who is he to tell me that?he's not my boyfriend,for Merlin's sake!How dare this bloody git tell me what to do.

I can't help myself anymore and snapped at him. I really needed this, I needed to let all my feelings out.

"So what if I was talking to Fred? What's it to you anyways? You're just somebody MY PARENTS.." I pointed at myself,emphasizing the last two words. "..forced me to marry!"

"It is something to me because I am your fiance!" He said angrily at me. Surprise was also written all over his face of what he did.

"Huh, Wow. Now you're telling me this huh? Brilliant!" I then quickly grabbed my quill and parchment and stood up. I started to walk away, I was near the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory when I turned to him.

"Just because I agreed to my parents, doesn't mean you can take a hold of me." I said one more time and I turned to leave when I felt someone grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, I-Im Sorry." I heard Draco say from behind me, still not letting go of my wrist. I was really angry but I can't think of a way to let it all out. I just wanted to cry but I can't cry in front of this git so I just closed my eyes. We just stood there for a long time until I get a hold of myself.

I yank my wrist away from his grip and I faced him. "Just leave me alone Draco" I said.

"Im so sorry Sammantha, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that... I don't know what to do." He said looking down.

"I don't know Draco, just don't talk to me right now." As I turned around to leave, I felt hands grabbed me in my waist and spun me around. Draco pulled me closer and what he did next, really surprised me.

DRACO MALFOY KISSED ME.

I was too shocked to even think of what to do next, just then, I felt his lips move against mine. I didn't respond and I tried to pull away, but he's just too strong so I just stood there, waiting for him to stop.

But then moments later, I just found myself responding to his kiss. His kiss was sweet but rough. He moved his left hand to my neck and his right to my back,pulling me closer. I sneaked my hands around his neck and kissed him back.

We kissed for a good couple of minutes when I went back to my senses and quickly pulled away. I put my hands on my lips and looked at him in shock.

"Sammantha.." He tried to grab me by my waist again, but I quickly moved away and shook my head while I raised one of my hands, motioning him to stop while the other, still covering my lips.

"Just please, listen to me.." He was pleading at me.

"Sammantha I think..I think I-"

"Draco stop! Just...just stop. I dont want to hear anything anymore. This is all a mistake. Just pretend it didn't happen." Then without waiting to hear another word from him, I ran past the staircase and to our room.

I ran to my bed and layed there crying, I didn't even bother to change my clothes. I'm just too tired with the things that just happened this day to care. I can't believe I kissed him back! What is wrong with me? He's a bloody git and I hate him! Why am I acting this way?

First, I was blushing over what Fred told me back at the lake, and just now, I kissed Draco back. his is wrong. This is all wrong.

I don't know how long I layed there crying until I fell asleep because the next thing i knew, I was awoken by my growling stomach, begging for food.

I looked around the room, to see Sarah sleeping quietly. I then grabbed the clock that was on my bedside table and saw that it was already past 10 in the evening.

Wow, I missed dinner tonight. Thanks to Malfoy.

I slowly made my way to my drawer where my clothes are and picked out a white tank top and my pink,strawberry print pajamas. I went to look at the mirror to see my eyes,being puffy from crying in hours.

I decided to sneak down to the kitchen and probably, find something to eat, since my stomach won't stop growling and I really need to eat, badly.

I quickly changed into my PJ's,slid in my bunny slippers and I grabbed my grey cotton night robe and my wand then I went down to the common room, I see to it that noody's around before I slip out of the room.

It was quite dark outside. "_Lumos_" I said and the tip of my wand lit up, providing enough light for me to see where I'm walking.

I walked past some corridors until I found the kitchen door, I was approacing it, when I heard some noise, I quickly put out the light from my wand. "_Nox_"

I stayed still for a couple of minutes, and my stupid stomach started growling again. Wwhen I didn't hear anything again, I lit up my wand.

I approached the door and I tried to open it, but nothing happened, I tried opening it with magic, "_Alohamora_". Still, nothing happened. I already recited all the spells I know that would get to open the door, but unfortunately, nothing seemed to work. I just sighed in frustration.

"Hello love" Somebody said in my ears.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh-" I screamed in shock but hands grabbed me by my waist and another were put in my mouth. I struggled to get away from this person's grasp but then a familiar red-haired boy appeared in front of me.

Once I made out the face of the person, I stopped struggling. "F-Fred?" I asked in surprise.

"Merlin's beard, you scream a bloody lot." I heard somebody else say and I turned to see another flaming red-haired boy with the siilar features as the other one. "George?"

"It is me, malady." George bowed down like how a prince would do when he asks a princess to dance. I laughed at him.

"What are you doing here, you two?" I asked both of them.

"Watching out for you, of course." George answered.

"Watching out? For me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yes." Fred this time, answered.

"Why?" I asked them confusion,written all over my face.

"Well, umm..."Fred tried to say something but George cut him off.

"Well basically, Freddie here, was worried about you because we haven't seen you during dinner, so we guessed you would sneak out in the middle of the night to get some food, and thought we'd wait for you here, and we're right. Besides, you'd need our help to get past that door." He pointed to the kitchen door.

I looked at Fred and I swear I saw him turn red at what his brother told me.

"Well, ummm..yeah, I kind of had a hard time making that door open." I looked down in embarassment, just then my stomach made another growl and both of them laughed. I stuck my tongue out to both of them.

"Okay, now step aside, we don't want your stomach to be angry and might eat us instead." Fred smirked and I stepped aside as he said. He made his way to the door and tickled something out of the painting that was hanging on the door, then it opened.

"How'd you do that?" I asked him in amazement.

"You just have to ticle the pear, you know." George said, then walked past me and entered the kitchen. I just stared there in awe then Fred said,

"Are you going inside to eat or just stay there all night?" He said smiling at me, I looked at him and I just feel myself, stuck in place as I saw his beautiful brown eyes, glistening from the light that was coming out of his wand, stare into mine. His red hair, was vibrant and his smile just caught me off guard. Wait, what's happening to me?

Just when I was deep in my thoughts about Fred, I feel hands grabbed mine, I blushed when I realized, it was Fred's. He dragged me inside and into a counter and pulled out a stool for me me to sit in. 'What a gentleman' I thought to myself.

He sat on my right side while George was on the other. Then a house elf appeared in front of us. "Goodevening Winky" George and Fred both said at the same time.

"Oh, The twins!" She smiled at the two and looked at me. "I see, you brought a friend"

"Yes, this is Sammantha Baudelaire, our new friend, she's from Slytherin" Fred told Winky.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I gave her a wide smile then my stomach made a sound again.

They all turned to look at me and Fred and George was stifling a laugh, Winky just stared at me a pitiful look.

"You must be really hungry Miss Baudelaire, what do you want to eat?" Winky asked me.

"Oh, umm, just some sausages,cornish pasties and bacon and steak please." Fred and George stopped from laughing and stared at me with wide eyes. I looked at both of them and blushed.

"What? Im hungry, ya know?" I said.

"Ohh..oh,okay. What about you two, and Mr. Weasley?" The elf asked both of them.

"Oh, I'll just have cornish pasties" George said.

"Me too." Fred said.

"Okay" With a snap, the elf was gone. George got up from his seat and wander around the kitchen.

An awkward silence filled between me and Fred, then Fred suddenly began to speak.

"I hope you don't mind, but why is your eyes puffy? Are you crying?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh.." I blinked a couple of times and just stared at the table.

"Sorry for asking, just nevermind." Fred said.

"Umm,no. It's uh..it's about Draco." I finally managed to say.

"Why? What did he do to you?" He asked once again.

"He didn't do anything, it's just.." Should I tell him about the kiss? No, that's so stupid, I barely knew him. "I'm sorry, I can't talk about this right now." I told him.

"No, it's perfectly fine. Just remember, if Draco did anything to you, just tell me and I'd be honor to kick that bloody git's arse for you." I feel a smile crept up to my face as I heard those sweet words from Fred. He's a really nice guy, and anyone would be lucky to have him. I just wish he's the one im going to marry. Wait, what am I saying?  
><em> Sure Fred's a great guy, but you have to face the reality, Draco's your fiance.<em> A voice in my head says.

But before I could think any further, Winky appeared in front of us with tray of foods that we wanted. We took the plates and dig in.

I ate the sausages and I can't help but savor every bit of it, like I've never eaten it in years. My eyes are closed and I let out a sigh. "Mmmmm. Gawd this is so delicious."

As I opened my eyes, I saw the twins looking at me funny. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I rubbed my cheeks to check if there's something.

"No love, you're just too cute when you eat like that." Fred said giving me that playful smirk of his, which gives me blushes recently just like now. I looked down in embarassment and secretly took another bite of the sausage.

"Awww. Stop it Fred. Sammie's blushing." George cooed on me.

"No, I'm not." I said sitting up straight.

The twins both laughed. We finished eating our food, thanked the house elf and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, umm thanks for the dinner, you two." I said to both of them.

"It's no biggie Sammie." Fred said, and I blushed again. What's with these blushing-everytime-fred-says-or-do-something? It's seriously freaking me out.

"I'll uhh, go now. I'll see you around." I smiled to both of them. "Goodnight." Then I turned around.

"Wait!" I turned around to see Fred walking up towards me. " I can walk you to your house room if you want?" He asked. I looked past him and into George.

"Well, what about George?" I asked him.

"Oh, he can manage." He looked back at his twin, "Right Georgie?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go ahead lovebirds." George said to us and he left.

_Lovebirds? ha-ha that is funny, George._ I said inside my head.

"So, shall we?" Fred stretched out his hands.

I smiled at his action and we started to walk towards the Slytherin common room. I can feel the coldness of the night so I wrapped my night robe tighter to my body.

**FRED'S POV**

There was an awkward silence as we walked past some corridors and I saw Sammantha have her night robe wrapped tighter in her body, maybe because of the cold of the night.

"Hey,are you feeling cold?" I asked her. We stopped walking, and we're at a corridor, overlooking the forbidden forest. The moon shine brightly,litting up the corridor where Sammantha and I stood. I can perfectly make out her shiny black hair, her peircing brown eyes that took my breath away when I first met her and her soft lips.

"Here take my robe." I took off my red night robe and handed it to her.

She shook her head "No Fred, it's alright. You might get cold too." Then she looked out the window and into the beautiful night sky.

"It's such a beautiful night." I heard her say.

I looked up the sky and back to her beautiful face. "Yes,it is." I said. I can't help but notice how beautiful she looked as the moonlight struck her face and with her eyes sparkling. She's so beautiful.

"Fred?" She called out to me, and I was snapped out of my thoughts and I found her still looking at the night sky.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like someone?" She asked which kind of surprised me.

_Well of course I do_, I said inside my head. _There's no point denying it._

She turned to look at me. "You do?" She asked, sounding so surprised.

"What? Just because a nlot of girls were coming after me, doesn't mean I don't get to like someone." I said to her which made her giggle. "Seriously Freddie?" She said. I like it when she calls me that way. Then she stared back out the huge window and her face turned into a serious one.

"Well, what if you couldn't get the one you like because you're bound to marry and be with someone else?" She asked, and I knew then that it's all about her fiance, which, I still don't know who.

"Well, let's see...Hmmm." I acted as if I was deeply thinking, I crossed one of my arms across my chest and the the other, under my chin,

"I won't do anything." I finally said and looked at her, and she looked back at me with a confused face.

Then I said, "I'll wait till their wedding and I'll secretly give the groom puking pasties and once he's gone to the loo, I'll take the opportunity and have the priest marry us."

She just stared at me and moments later,she was laughing so hard at me.

"That's...that's bloody ...brilliant ...of ...you... F-fred.. Weasley." She said between laughters.

"I know love, I know" I said nodding as if I agreed to what she said.

"Who's your fiance?" Before I could stop it, the words just fell out of my mouth and I saw Sammantha stopped laughing, her face turned into sad one.

"Oh, I-Im sorry..I didn't mean to." I looked at her and held her hands. "You know, just forget-" But I was cut short.

"It's Draco." I looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"It's Draco. Draco Malfoy..." She looked at me in the eyes. "M-my fiance." She said.

I can't seem to find the right words to say to her right now, I just stood there dumbfounded, findinng out who her fiance was. Now I know why she looks like she's been having a hard time for the past few weeks.

"We better get going, Somebody might caught us sneaking out in the middle of the night." She took her hand away from mine and gave me a sly smile.

"Yeah, we better." Then we started to walk.

We reached the door to the Slytherin common room a minute later.

"Hey, ummmm. Thanks for the dinner. Tell George I said thanks too." She said

"Well, you're always welcome." I gave her a wide grin and she giggled.

"I uh..I better get inside." She motioned to the door.

"Oh, uhh.. y-yeah." _Oh Merlin's Beard! here goes the stuttering again._

What she did next really made me look like a red tomato.

She walked and tiptoed towards me then kissed me on the cheeks.

I stared at her dumbfounded. _Gawd Fred! Speak! You look like an idiot in front of her right now_.

'Well that's a goodnight kiss." I managed to say. She just laughed and turned towards the door, but I quickly grabbed her wrist and she turned towards me.

"Hey, if Malfoy tried to piss you off, just tell me and I'll seriously give him the best prank ever." I let go of her wrist then she nodded at me.

"Thanks Fred, I will." She smiled, and she walked in.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Sammantha walked inside the Slytherin common room. She had a smile on her face.

Little did she know that there's someone watching her from the draker corner of the room.

Draco.

**A/N**

Another chapter done. It's a little boring but thanks for reading anyways. Just remember, I'm new to this whole writing-in-wattpad thing so.. yeah. Vote and Comment. :)


	8. Chapter 8

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

**SAMMANTHA's POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I don't know why, but maybe it's because of Fred last night. I hate to say this, but I kind of like him im just not sure if it's the same way as I do for Viktor. And speaking of Viktor, I still haven't seen him around.

He might be really busy with the tournament since he doesn't even have time to even write me to let me know what he's doing.

_Oh shut it Sammantha,you and Viktor are nothing. _The voice in my head said. Maybe it's right. I stretched out my hands and yawned. I looked at the clock at my bedside table and saw that it was exactly two hours before my first class starts.

I got out of my bed and grabbed my wand as I flicked it and my bed was back to it's nice arrangement. I went to my closet and grabbed my uniform and my towel and some girly necessities,then went to the bathroom.

After i finished dressing up, I went to the common room to find it empty. It's pretty early in the morning, so some students might still be in bed, snoring.

I made my out from the common room and into the Great hall. There isn't a lot of students around yet, a few Beauxbatons and a few Durmstrang students,but as soon as I wander my sight around, I saw two familair flaming red haired boys, sitting at the Gryffindor table. They were talking very seriously to each other.

I walked over towards them slowly, making sure they don't see or hear me. As I slowly inch towards them, I can also slowly clear out what they're whispering to each other.

"...I don't know George." Fred whispered to is twin.

"But you should tell her." George replied.

"No, you don't understand, she doesn't need t know that I like her, it'll just ruin things." Fred said again.

This time, I was already at their back. "Tell you like who Freddie?" I asked them suddenly, which made the two of them choke on their drinks and this made me laugh.

I was clutching my stomach while still laughing so hard at thir faces. "You.." I pointed to both of them still laughing. "y-you sh..should have..s-seen..your...face!" I said while still laughing.

"Very funny Sammie." Fred said while rubbing off the spilled drink off of his robe.

"We'll get you back for this!" George said glaring at me. But I know he's just pissed, that's all.

I tried to stop from laughing then I sat down between the two of them. I grabbed a piece of bread that was on the table and had a bite. "So? Who's she Freddie?" I asked Fred, who was a bit astounded as to what I have just asked.

"W-What?" Fred said.

"The girl you like?" I turned to look at him. "I heard you and George whispering about that before I got here".

He just stared back at George with his mouth forming an 'O'.

"Well uhh.. it's uhh.." Fred tried to speak.

"Angelina Johnson" George finished it for him.

"What?" I asked him again. Yeah I know Angelina Johnson, that girl with the black hair and dark complexion the one from the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

It's not that I don't like her for Fred, it's just that I hated her guts, in some way I don't know. You know that feeling when you just see a person and gets irritated at him/her for no reason at all? That's the one.

"Y-yeah, she's the one." Fred nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Are you sure?" I looked at Fred and asked him. I know I sound stupid asking him this question. _Of course he likes her, why wouldn't he be? _The voice in my head said.

"Mmmm yeah?...why?" Fred said, raising one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh nevermind." I just shrugged the thoughts off then grabbed an egg from Fred's plate.

"Why? Little Sammie's jealous?" Fred nudged me on my side which made me giggle.

"No. and why would I be?, it's just that I don't like her guts." I said.

"Oh, really now?" Now it was George's turn to nudge me.

"Really, stop it you guys." I said laughing to both of them. "Just forget it. But if you're going to ask me, I think you should really tell her Fred. You might don't want any other guys to make his move on her and take her from you." I teased him.

I looked around the Great Hall to see students entering and I saw Sarah from the door. "Hey guys, I got to go, see you two around!" I stood up and I walked towards the Slytherin table where Sarah and some of the Durmstrang boys was already seated.

"Goodmorning Sarah!" I greeted her.

She looked up at me and smiled. "G'morning Sammantha."

I sat beside her and found a copy of The Daily Prophet. I grabbed it and scanned it's pages, until I found Rita Skeeter's column about the champions.

I read the column where it was about Viktor. It states about where he came from, where he studies, how old is he, etc. etc. I got bored so I just dropped the paper and started eating.

Just then, I feel someone sat beside me. I looked to see at who sat beside me to see a smiling Viktor. My heart started pounding so hard that I just stared at him and said nothing.

"Goodmorning?" He said, well it more turned out to be a question.

Just then I noticed that i was still staring at him like I have seen a ghost. I quickly looked away , blushing in embarrasment." Umm..G-goodmorning"

He started eating his breakfast and I did the same too.

"Hey, uh sorry if I didn;t get to hang out with you for quite some time now." He said with his thick Bulgarian accent.

I looked at him and smiled, "No, it's okay. I know you're busy with the tournament and everything,so yeah." I assured him, but honestly, no, it's not alright with me. I just thought that I might sound selfish to him if I said the truth.

He just smiled at me and continued eating.

"So,how was the interview last time?" I finally managed to ask something just to keep our conversation going.

"Oh, it's fine but the one who interviewed us, was quite annoying." He said and I laughed at him.

"Why is that so?" I asked him.

"She keeps on asking nonesense stuffs and she's just too irritating." He said

"Really? Too bad I didn't see your irritated face, it must've been very funny." I said to him as I laughed then he also laughed together with me.

Once I stopped laughing, I noticed Viktor grew silent. When I looked at him, I saw him stared intently at me. I quickly looked away from him,blushing.

_Merlin's Beard! Don't look at me like that! You make me blush. _I said inside my head.

Just then I felt his hands cupped my cheeks and raised my head so that I was now face to face with Viktor.

"You really look so cute when you laugh". He said and with those words, I can't help but blush a little more. "..and when you blush". He then smiled at me. _Holy cow! This is so embarassing_.

He removed his hands from my chin and held my hand. _What are you doing Viktor? Do you Want me to die of heart attack here? _

"I wish we can have more time together". He said and I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. Because if I stared at him any longer, I would probably faint in front of him.

"I uhhh.." I can't make out the words to say. _Speak out! _

Viktor was waiting for me to say something but all I can do is look away.

_What am I gonna say? 'Hey, you have Spaghetti all over your face?' _The voice in my head said.

_Of course not idiot, he didn't have Spaghetti for breakfast, duh._ The other voice in my head then said.

I just smiled at him.

"Viktor, I-" But then someone cut me off.

"Viktor, Professor Karkaroff was looking for you." It was one of the durmstrang boys.

Viktor looked at me and I nodded at him.

Then he just did the thing that I least expected of him to do. He kissed me on the cheeks. I quickly turned red.

"I'll see you around." with that, he stood up and walked out of the hall.

I feel someone nudge me from my side, and I saw Sarah looking at me unbelievably.

"Wait, did I just saw Viktor Krum kissed you on the cheeks!?" She asked and I just grinned like an idiot then she squealed so loud, I quickly covered her mouth.

" Shhhhhh! Just keep your voice low okay?" Then took my hands off of her mouth.

"No wonder why someone looks like he's ready to kill somebody." Sarah said and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked her, then she made a sign to me to look at the other end of the table.

Then I caught Draco glaring at me, when he saw me look at him, He quickly looked away and pretended that he was talking to his friends. _Oh well, what's new._

**FRED's POV**

I was at the great hall with George, there's not a lot of students around yet since it's too early.

There's something that's been bothering me since last night, it's about Sammantha. I can't help but think about the thing that she asked me last night.

About having to like someone but she's vowed to marry another guy. I know the one she's talking about being vowed to marry was Draco, but I can't help to be curious as to who the guy that she likes is.

"What's with the deep thought Fred?" George asked. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

Maybe my brother can help? "Hey Georgie, what if you like someone but that girl have to marry someone else?" I asked, looking at him.

He suddenly looked at me unbelievably. "Really Freddie? You ask me that question?" He said.

"Well no, I was actually asking the plate. Of course you!" I told him.

"So?" I asked again.

"Well, it's about Sammantha is it?" George said. _Wait, how did he know?_

I looked at him confused.

"Don't deny it Fred. I know how you feel about her ever since that day at Hogsmeade and I know you too well mate." He smirked at me and took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah. You think I should tell her?" I asked him.

He looked at me. 'If you're asking me, I think yes."

"You think so?" I said.

"Yes you git." He said to me Then he went back eating his breakfast.

"It's no use anyways, she likes somebody and she's going to marry that Malfoy." I said and sighed.

George choked on his food as I mentioned Malfoy's name.  
>"Wha-?"<p>

"She told me last night." I cut him off then I took a bite of my bread.

"Then, the more reason that you should tell her."

"...I don't know George." I said.

"But you should tell her." George replied.

"No, you don't understand, she doesn't need t know that I like her, it'll just ruin things." I told him and we both reach out for our cups and drank,but then an all too familiar voice greeted us.

"Tell you like who Freddie?" George and I choked on our drinks in surprise. It was Sammantha. I hope she didn't hear what we just talked about.

And then there, she was, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. "You.." She pointed at both of us. "y-you sh..should have..s-seen..your...face!" She said in between laughs.

"Very funny Sammie." (note the sarcasm) I said as I brushed off the spilled drink at my robe.

"We'll get you back for this!" George said glaring at her.

She soon stopped laughing and she sat down between George and I. She grabbed a piece of bread from the table and had a bite then she asked me, "So? Who's she Freddie?"

_Oh Great, what am I gonna say now?_

I looked at her with a surprised face. "W-What?" I tried to sound calm, but I came out stuttering.

The girl you like?" She asked and then turned to look at me. "I heard you and George whispering about that before I got here".

_Great! She heard it!_

upon hearing it, I looked at George hoping he would save me from this situation, but unluckily, nothing. SO I tried to made up an excuse.

"Well uhh.. it's uhh.." _Speak Fed!_

But then George cut me off.

"Angelina Johnson" George finished it for me. Finally! _Wait, what?! Angelina Johnson? You gotta be kidding me!_

I know Angelina have a crush on me ever since we started in Hogwarts. Merlin's Beard, that girl surely is annoying. Once, she tried to kiss me in the common room in front of bunch of Gryffindor students, good thing I was quick and walked away.

I looked at Sammantha and she sure is thinking about something deeply then she turned to me. "What?"She asked me.

As much as I hate saying this, I decided to go with what George said instead of telling her the truth, well I think it's better off this way.

"Y-yeah, she's the one." I nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" She asked me again, it seems like she doesn't believe me. Did she hear anything? Maybe she heard of me liking her.

"Mmmm yeah?...why?" I said. _Just keep it cool Fred. _I said to myself.

"Oh nevermind." She just shrugged and grabbed another food in the table.

"Why? Little Sammie's jealous?" I nudged her on her side and teased her.

"No. and why would I be?, it's just that I don't like her guts." She said.

"Oh, really now?" Now it was George's turn to tease her.

"Really, stop it you guys." She said laughing. "Just forget it. But if you're going to ask me, I think you should really tell her Fred. You might don't want any other guys to make his move on her and take her from you." I teased told me.

Then she stood up and walked away and to her house table, across ours.

I just sat there, just looking at her have her breakfast and read the newspaper.

She's just so beautiful, so perfect. Then I felt someone staring at me and I saw George with one of his eyebrows, raised.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, you just doesn't seem to like her." He told me.

"Really?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I think you love her." He said and realisation came over me. Maybe I do really love her.

Just then as I turned to look at Sammantha again, my heart broke as I saw her smiling and laughing with Viktor.

I just stared at them for a long time. Then I saw Viktor cupping her face and held her hands, and Sammantha was blushing.

I can't take what I was seeing anymore so I decided to finish my breakfast and asked George that we'll leave.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the sooo boring chapter. I'm still thinking of a good plot and everything. So guys, please vote/comment for more suggestions. I will truly appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

SAMMANTHA's POV

After breakfast, Sarah and I walked out into the school yard where we noticed a lot of students gathering up and laughing at something.

"What's up with the laughing at early in the morning?" Sarah said.

"I don't know. But it seems weird. I wonder what this students are up to now." I told her.

That's when a Slytherin student passed us by and I noticed the badge that's pinned on his robes, it depicts Cedric on a bright yellow background. Then the badge spins and shows Harry on a green background with the words "Potter Stinks" on it.

What's with this badges?

I noticed some students looking at a certain direction and I saw Harry walking. As Harry walks along, other pupils aim insults at him saying he stinks.

Then a boy passed us shouting, "Cedric Rules!"

We saw two students blocked his way and insulted him more, then he walked off towards Cedric and they walked away and talked about something.

Seriously, I hate that hufflepuff guy, Cedric. He thinks he's all this and all that. Trust me, this boy have some major atittude issues. He's like the girl version of mean girls, yes, the muggle movie. I tried to experience watching one of those.

But anyways, If you ask me, he doesn't deserve to be in that tournament.

I'm still confused as to why he was chosen.

Then a comotion snapped me out of my thoughts and Sarah grabbed my hands and we started running towards the tree at the yard just outside Moody's office.

I saw Professor moody holding out his wand to a ferret.

Students were laughing and shouting at the funny sight in front of us, and that's when I noticed that Malfoy's not there with Crabe and Goyle.

"Hey Sarah, have you seen Draco around?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me. "No, why?" She asked me back.

"Don't you find it weird that Crabbe and Goyle's not with him?" I said.

"mmm.. Yeah, that's kind of odd." She said.

Then Professor MCgonagall came out of nowhere.

"Professor Moody what are you doing?" She asked Professor Moody.

"Teaching." He just continued on what he was doing and seemed to enjoy it more.

Mcgonagall can't believe what she was seeing, "Is that a student?" She asked him again.

"Technically it's a ferret." Moody said, too proudly.

Wait, so it is a student. Don't tell me it's Draco!?

Mad-Eye is making the ferret hover around. He sends it up the trouser leg of one of Draco's friends. He squirms and looks uncomfortable. Everyone else is laughing. Mad-Eye winks to Harry and he laughs.

But all the laughing was eventually cut off when Mcgonaggal pulled out her wand and turned the ferret back into it's normal form and I saw Draco on the ground.

He was very furious and I can't help but laugh out loud to his expression.

"My father will hear about this!" he yelled at Mad eye.

"Is that a threat?" Mad eye teased him.

Draco ran away and he bumped into me. He looked at me an I was trying to held back my laughter.

I was waiting for him to yell or throw me any foul words for laughing at him, but I heard nothing, he didn't even glare at me, instead he looked so ashamed of himself, I looked down at my feet and he walked away.

It was Thursday morning so I have Transfiguration in the morning.

Sarah and I were inside the classroom together with the other students, waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to enter and start the class.

Then a cat walked in and transfored into Mcgonagall. Whoaaaa.

"Goodmorning students" Mcgonagall said out loud.

"Goodmroning Professor" We all responded.

"So as you all well know, Fourth Year students taking up transfiguration,is required to have a book of intermediate transfiguration adn right during this school year, you are going to learn how to perform some transfiguration such as turning an owl to opera glasses. "

All of the students in the room, were murmuring to each other.

"Quiet now." Mcgonagall scolded them.

"Now, as you all.." But she was cut off when the door creaked open, and Draco came rushing in. The only seat that was not taken was the seat right next to mine.

"You're late mister Malfoy, will you hurry finding a seat so as we can continue the class already." Mcgonagall said.

He saw the empty chair beside me but instead of walking towards it, he just looked around the room trying to find another empty chair, but as soon as he found nothing, he hesitantly walked over towards the seat next to me.

Once he was sat down on his chair, Mcgnagall started talking again "..Now with all the tournament..blah blah blah."

I was never really paying any attention at all, I just find transfiguration kind of boring, really. Plus Draco, being at my side, makes me more uncomfortable.

"...now I'll be dividing you into groups... pick a paper from this bowl...whatever the nunber hou pick that will be your group until the end of the year." I tried listening, but I never really got to understand what Mcgonagall was trying to say. Wait, did I just heard her say groups?

"Now, we'll start off from the back, Mr. Weasley?" Mcgonagall called out to Ron who was at the other end of our row.

He quickly stood up and picked out a roll of paper from the bowl.

Then the next couple of students, following Ron, did the same and now it was my turn.

I slowly walked up to the front where Professor Mcgonagall was holding the bowl.

Once I was in front I reached out for the bowl and carefully picked out a rolled paper and I slowly went back to mh seat, still not opening the paper.

"So? What group are you in?" Sarah asked me.

I just shrugged at her.

"Just open it already." She said sounding so excited.

I slowly opened the paper and saw a number '2' in it.

"so?" she asked again.

"2" was all I said. I wonder who my group mates are. I hope they're not that of a hassle and dependent and... I hope Draco's not in our group. Please for merlin's sake.

"Awww. Im in 3" She sounded disappointed.

I just gave her a sly smile.

"So everyone's done. May I know who were the first group?" Mcgonagall said.

There were students who raised up their hands.

"Very well. Now you know your groupmates. How about the second group?" she asked again.

I raised my hands and looked around the room to see who else was my groupmates I saw Blaise and a girl from Gryffindor raised her hands and I felt Draco raised up his hands. I turned to look at him. Urgghhh. Great!

After all of the class knew their groupmates, Professor Mcgonagall assigned us our topics in each group and ours was about Trans-Species Transfiguration.

"That would be all. class dismissed." Professor called out and students began exiting the room.

I grabbed my bag and I looked around the room to find if my other groupmates was still there, but yhey already left then I saw Draco near the door.

"Draco!" I called out to him.

He turned around and faced me. "What?"

I walked towards him. "We're groupmates remember?" I said to him.

"So?" He said.

"So it means that we'll have to work together." I stated matter-of-factly to him.

Then Sarah came up from behind me. "Hey I'll just wait for you outside" She said and I simply nodded and she left. I faced Draco again.

"Hey, I know we've never been in good terms for days now, but please try to cooperate with me, I mean as a group." I said to him.

"Whatever." Was all he said and he left.

I really cant get his atittude sometimes.

"Fine! If that what you want." I said angrily and I stormed out of the room.

I found Sarah atvthe corridor and I walked towards her.

"So im guessing that didnt go well." She said.

But I just stood there with eyebrows knitted together.

"You know, if he doesnt want to cooperate with me, then no. Who is he to be treated like a God anyways?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hey you should relax. Just forget about it. now c'mon before we miss lunch." She grabbed my arms and we walked to the great hall.

I was by the lake alone trying to keep my mind off things and reading some books, hoping that it might help.

Sarah was off to the owlery tower to send a letter to her parents thats why im alone.

"I wonder what a beautiful lady like you, is doing out here by the lake alone?" I turned to see Fred smiling down at me.

I smiled at him. "Well aside from reading a book, im trying to see if my prince would think of passing by with his white horse."

He slowly walked beside me with his hands on his pockets. He really look so hot when he do that.

Oh gawd what am I saying?

I quickly turned my gaze back to the book I was reading.

"A pretty girl like you shouldnt be waiting for a prince when she have a lot of suitors to choose from." He said.

I cant help but laugh at what he said.

"Really? hahahaha." I just laughed at him.

I felt him sat beside me. "Whats so funny?" He asked me.

"You really think I still have a choice even if I was already to be married to Draco?" I said, looking straight at the lake.

"Yes, I do." He said and I felt jim turned his head as to he was looking at me. But jnstead of looking back at him, I just kept starring at the lake with s lot of things on my mind.

"If only I have a choice, but truth is, I dont." I said after a moment of silence.

"Yes you do Sammantha."Fred said and grabbed one of my hand.

I looked at him and I felt butterflies and my blood rushing to my cheeks as our eyes met.

I cant help but be mesmerized and get lost into his beautiful and stunning bright brown eyes.

I can feel him lean towards, our eyes locked in place and just starring at each other. Now I can feel our face getting closer I know this is wrong but I didnt stop him.

He put his hands on my cheeks and our lips met.

》》》》

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait and for the sloppy chapter.

Fred and Sammantha kissed! so what d'you guys think will happen next?

Im still writing the next chapter. hope it will turn out fine :/

Dont forget to comment and vote! :)


	10. Chapter 10

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

(Okay so this part was better with a background song to it so go on and check out the link at the side and play it while reading this part. Its Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran)

Our lips met and I knew this isn't right just then I felt him move his lips and instead of stopping myself, I began to move my lips in sync with his.

Kissing Fred Weasley was wrong but somehow it just felt so right.

I began to sneak my hands on his neck while we still continued on kissing and he put one of his hands on my waist and pulled me closer while his other hand cupped my cheeks.

I don't really know how long we sat there, while kissing each other, but all I know is that I love how his lips were on mine.

"Fred" I said, well it more came out like a moan and I felt him smile at this and he just continued to kiss me.

What is wrong with me? Why am I being like this with Fred? This needed to stop, but I can't. I liked this too much to just stop.

Wait, why is he kissing me anyways? He liked Angelina, not me and I already have a fiance. What will people think of me?

I pulled away from Fred and I can see he was a little surprised at this.

"Sorry." was all I said and I grabbed the book that I was reading a while ago and my bag on the ground.

I quickly stood up and I turned around go leave, but Fred grabbed me by my arms and turned me around as to I was facing him.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He asked as if he doesnt know that what we did was wrong.

"This." I pointed at myself and at him.

"This is what's wrong!" I snapped at him.

As soon as I said those words, I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry, I didnt mean it to be this way. But-" He tried to say but I cut him off.

I raised both my hands "Stop. You know, just forget about it Fred. Forget this even happened" I turned around and walked as quicklu as I could.

"Sammantha wait! Please!" Fred tried to call out to me but I ignored him and I just continued to walk fast, I dont know where im really going just as long as I can go away from that place and from Fred.

next thing I knew I was at a particular toilet, crying at one of the cubicles. I was there for nearly an hour and when I cant cry any further, I went out of the cubicle and went to the mirror and washed my face. Just then I noticed, Nobody entered the room ever since I went there. That was odd. Maybe I was too busy crying to not notice that.

I just shrugged the thought off and I wiped my face with my handkerchief. When I turned around I was greeted by a pale faced girl.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in shock.

"What? You havent seen a Hogwarts ghost before?" The girl said.

I just stood there, still pretty shocked and scared to say anything.

"You might as well shut your mouth before a fly enter it." The girl said again in a tone like a child.

She walked-well more of like float-towards me and she snapped her fingers in my face and I jumped a little at what she did.

"Wh-Who are you?" I finally managed to say.

"I bet you're new here." She said and giggled then she flew towards the large circular window near the ceiling and sat there.

"Im Moaning Myrtle." She said.

"Why are you here? Why are you not outside at the halls or the corridors just like the other Hogwarts ghost?" I asked her.

"You see I was killed here. Right there." She pointed at one of the cubicles. I looked at it and back at her.

"I-Im sorry." I said.

"Who are you?" Myrtle asked.

"Im Sammantha." I told her.

"You're Sammantha Baudelaire are you? So its true what they say then, that you're very pretty" She said once again.

I just stared at her confused. "They?" I said.

"Yes, a couple of girl students would come here occassionally and gossip thinking that no ones in here to hear and I can hear them talk about you, how you are so lucky to be close with Viktor Krum and a-im sorry to say this but its what they said-bitch for being Draco Malfoy's fiance and having Fred Weasley all over you." She said.

She must've seen my shocked face because she flew towards me and she was trying to comfort me by putting his hands on my shoulder which just made me feel cold.

"Don't worry, they're just jealous of you. But is it true? you and Draco?" She said.

"No, Its okay. Its not true anyways, and about me and Draco, yes." I said but I cant hide the hurt that I felt upon hearing this.

"You know you seem a nice girl, unlike the other girls around here. Its the first time I saw you here, where are you from?" She asked me again.

"Well Im from Beauxbatons and I transferred here, well my parents more of like forced me to transfer here to get to know my fiance. Please dont tell anyone about us. I bet Pansy was the ine talking about me because she was the only ibe who knew, well aside from Fred." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"If thats what you want." She said.

"Thank you Myrtle." I said and I smiled at her which she did in return.

I dont know, but somehow I felt comfortable with her, its as if I was just talking to an old friend of mine. We Just talked inside the toilet for a long time about random things.

I must've lost track of time because when I looked at my watch, it was already 6 in the evening, It was already near dinner time.

I bid Myrtle goodbye and I promised her to come back when I have a free time and she was so happy that she finally get a chance to have some girlfriend to talk to after a long time of being trapped in a toilet with no one to talk to, and I was just as glad as she is. Now I treat her just like a bestfriend.

I went to our room first so that I can leave my bag and stuffs first since I forget to leave it there ghis afternoon when I had the encounter with Fred.

Fred.

I wonder if he really did mean what he did back there at the lake. Because I must admit it, I kind of liked it and I kind of liked him too.

But he was the one who said that he liked Angelina so maybe it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing, I knew it. But still, why did he do it? I needed some explanation from him, but not right now. Im still not ready to face him after what happened.

I just sighed in frustration.

I looked atvthe clock at my bedside table and saw that it was already dinner time.

I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

"Merlin's beard! You look like a mess Sammantha" I told myself.

I have streaks of hair standing and my eyes' like a frog's. Im a total wreck right now.

I cleansed my face and wiped it after with towel. I fixed my hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. I was just too lazy and stressed out to use magic on my hair right now.

When I was done cleaning myself, I walked back out into the Great Hall.

I stopped by the door and I searched for Sarah on the Slytherin table and luckily, I found her.

I quickly walked past some students and I just continued on walking with my head down.

When I reached our table, I quickly sat beside Sarah and she was quite surprised by my presence.

"Hey, where have you-" But she didnt finished her sentence when she noticed my face.

"Have you been crying?" She asked me but I didnt respond to her I just looked down.

"Tell me about it later. Lets just eat for now."

I just simply nodded and I started eating. Well I never really eat, im just picking on my food and I would take a small bite every once in a while.

I turned my head up to see Fred on the Gryffindor table, staring back at me. I quickly looked away and went back to starring at my plate.

After dinner, I grabbed Sarah's hands and went back to the dorm into our room.

Once we were inside, I layed, head down on my bed. While Sarah sat on her bed, looking at me confused.

"Sooooo. Mind telling me what really happened to you?" She finally managed to ask.

I groaned in my pillow and I sat up from my bed.

"So?" She asked again.

I looked at her, never really kbowing whether she should know or not. But I also thought that she should know since she's my only girlf friend here in hogwarts and well, Rina and Danielle are not around so I decided to tell her anyways.

"F-Fred Weasley."

"Fred? Whats with Fred?" She asked me again.

"Well, we kind of..." I tilted my head to the side. "...kissed."

Once I told her, her jaw dropped and she looked at me disbelievingly.

"I know! Itswroganditsnotrightiknowishiuldnthave-"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold it right there! I cant even understand a word you're saying. chillax!" She told me.

She's right I needed to relax so I took a deep breath and I began to explain to her what really happened this afternoon.

As soon as I finished, I looked at her and all she did was stare at me not knowing what to say because she was pretty shocked too.

"Sarah! c'mon say anything!" I whined.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Does it have any meaning? Does he mean what he did? Does he like me? Of course not He said he likes Angelina." I said to her.

"Maybe he do likes you and maybeeee.. he do likes Angelina too." She told me, not so sure about what he said.

"Thanks, that really did help Sarah." Note the sarcasm there.

I grabbed my towel and my pj's and I headed for the bathroom.

I took a nice and conforting shower, I just needed those right now to keep my mind off things even just for this moment. I tried to relax myself and after im done, I went back to our room.

I laid down while Sarah was at her own bed too, writing a letter again for her family and friends.

I pulled up the blanket to my face.

"Sammantha? are you still up?" Sarah called out.

I just nodded underneath the blanket.

"Hey, you dont have to think about it so hard. of he really likes you, he'll explain it to you, everything, sooner or later." She said.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Sarah. Lets just forget about it. you're right anyways. if he wants me, he'll make an effort." I said.

She gave me a comforting smile.

"We better go to sleep, tomorrow's the first triwizard task." I told her.

"Yeah, im so excited!" She gushed and she put her quill and papers in her night stand and laid down in bed.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Sarah."

Next day was the day that all of the students awaited for. It was the day for the first task in the Trwiwizard Tournament.

I picked out a skinny jeans, a white long sleeves shirt, my black leather jacket and my black and white scarf. I decided to pair it with my black boots. Im pulling out a rocker chic style for the day.

It was a bit chilly outside since it was autumn.

Sometimes I wonder if they still call it Triwizard when there's four contenders. Shouldnt they call it Quadwizard Tournament? Nahh. Lets stick with Triwizard it does sounds better.

"Earth to Sammantha!" Rina snapped her fingers and literally yelled in front of me which caused me to jumo a bit in surprise.

We were walking our way to the stadium where the event will take place. I decided to go with them since Sarah was not feeling si well and decided to stay up in the Hospital wing to rest.

"What!?" I asked her.

"Well besides from talking to a person who doesnt seem to listen and worst of all, smiling for a reason I dont know, nothing!" She snapped at me.

"Okay! Okay! Im sorry. what were you saying anyways?" I tried to ask her just so to change the subject which I succeed in.

""Im talking about the ball!" She put her hands in my shoulders and said in a matter of factly tone.

"A ball?" I said.

"Yep, a ball. an event where people gather, dress up in gowns and tux and dance." dani said.

"Umm yeah I know what a ball is Dani. What im trying to ask is why? where and when?"

"Well technically, every Triwizard Tournament, a ball is held so as to allow every students to make acquaintance with the other students from another school that is participating in the tournament and you know what this means?" Rina asked Dani and I.

"Ok, what?" I asked in a tired voice.

"this means cute boys! drinks and fun!" She squeaked and giggled at the same time. But Dani and I just looked at her, bored.

"Oh c'mon you guys! Dont tell me you're not excited?" She said.

"No. and besides, I have a lot of things going on mind right now to even care about a ball." I said to both of them while we still continued on walking but then Dani grabbed my arm and we came into a stop.

"Do you have a problem?" Dani asked me.

"Well, yeah and that's what I've been planning in telling you way before Rina here gushed about the ball." I gave Rina a look.

"Oh. You know we can talk about it now." Rina said.

"Ok but not here" So I grabbed both of them out of the way and deep into the forest where we're sure its safe enough that no one can hear.

And when we reached the right spot, We stopped and I told them all about what happened. About Fred kissing me and everything about Draco.

"So Draco was your fiancè? " Rina asked.

"Mmhmm."

" How come we didnt know about this?" Dani asked.

"I was meaning to tell you but things are just so complicated and theres a lot of things thats been happening and you know, the stuff with fred." I told them.

"That is really some serious issues you got there." Rina said giving me a look.

"I know right? and I seriously need your help." I looked at both of them but they just starred back at me.

I sighed.

"Hoookaaayyyy. Do you uhh.. do you think Fred likes me?" I said with a confused look. "I mean, like does he meant something when he did it?"

"Well if he did kissed you, maybe he did like you. But, maybe it was also a spur of the moment." Rina said.

"Thats what Im also thinking." I said to her.

"That he likes you?" Dani asked.

"No silly! that it was just a spur of the moment besides, one time he said that he likes Angelina." I told both of them

Just then a whistle was blown which indicated the start of the tournament.

"We should talk about this later. The task's about to start." I said.

We walked back to the site and we went to sit at the 2nd row of seat just right beside the entrance.

The first one to do the task was Fleur.

Rina and Dani were screaming their lungs out for her while I just sat there, not really feeling like cheering for anyone at the moment.

I roamed my eyes around the other students and I accidentally caught myself starring back at Fred who was just a few seats away from us.

He gave me a weak smile but I just looked away. I know im kind of rude and I kind of felt guilty after doing so, but I just needed to stay away from him. I cantbjust talk or see him right now.

I tried to focus myself on watching the Champions do the task but somehow Fred and what happened at the lake just continued to cross my mind. I needed to get away from here right now, and I know just the perfect place and the perfect person to talk to.

I was making my way out the task site and into the castle when I felt someone walk beside me. I looked up to see Fred just walking and starring straight ahead.

I quickened my pace and as I did it, he also quickened his pace to catch up with me.

What is wrong with him?

I quickly came into a stop, leaving him to walk several steps more before realizing that I was not walking beside him anymore. as soon as he saw I was not right there, he stopped and turned around.

we were several feet apart. He looked at me and I can see the sadness and desperation in his eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked in a cold tone.

"I just want to say sorry."

"Okay, Apology accepted." I said and started to walk away but just as I was about to pass him, he caught my hands.

"If you could just let me explain everything, please." He pleaded and I can hear guilt in his voice.

"Save it Fred, I dont want to hear. at least not right now. " I said to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have things to do." I whisked my hand away from his and walked away as quickly as I could from that place and from him.

I walked past the great hall and into the dungeons where the common room is. Once I entered, no one was there so I sat by the fireplace and just cried there. I dont really know why I was crying though,maybe im confused about everything thats going on with my life and it all of it just come rushing in and got into me at this very moment.

I dont know how long I've been crying because I didnt feel someone enter the room I just did when I felt someone sat beside me because the couch made a squeaking sound.

I quickly wiped my tears away and I looked up to see who it was.

It was Draco.

He was looking at me, worry written all over his face.

"What happened?Did that weasle boy hurt you?" He said.

Wow. This was the very first time that he actually talked to me without being a git that he is. He should be up to something.

I never responded.

He must've seen that Im not in the mood to talk so he decided not to bring up any questions on me anymore.

But not after a few minutes when he cant seem to not held in what he wanted to tell me anymore.

"Hey about..about that night right here.." He started to say. "..im really sorry I know I shouldnt have done that."

" Im glad you've realized that." I said to him.

"I-I just want to tell you something." He said. "Im sorry for beig such a git to you, sorry for the way I acted ever since we met and I hope you can forgive me."

I turned to look at him and I tried to trace any hint of joking or fooling in his voice and face but to my surprise I didnt found any.

" Why are you telling me this now?" I asked him.

"Because I wanted us to be comfortable around each other."

"Why would you want us to be comfortable with each other?"

"Because we're engaged and I wanted both of us to have a fresh start, as friends." He grabbed my hands and he moved closer to me.

"What do you really want?" I pulled my hands away and asked him. "Why are you doing this?! why are you apologizing?! why are you nice to me all of a sudden!? what are you up to Draco!?" I snapped at him.

"Because I love you Sammantha!" He yelled at me.

I was pretty much surprised with what he answered. I must admit I really didnt see that one coming.

Awkward silence filled the air.

I didnt know what to say, I just stared at him.

》》》》

VOTE AND COMMENT!


	11. Chapter 11

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

Draco just confessed that he loved me and I just sat there, starring back at him and not speaking a word.

What am I going to say to him?

Yes we've never really been in good terms and that's because we kept on getting on each others nerves whenever we had the chance to.

I must admit, I dont really hate him, I just hate the fact that I was forced to marry him. I cant take out my anger to anyone so I must've taken them all out on him, which I know is not right because he was just also put up into this whole engagement thing just like me.

But right now, that doesnt seem to be the case. Because he said he loved me.

"I.." I tried to say something but it seems just like words just cant find its way out of my mouth.

"Its okay if you dont feel the same way, I never really expect you to." He said. He grabbed my hands once again "Just please forgive me."

My mind was running wild.

What should I say to him? Should I give him a chance? Why me? Why does he love me? Is he serious?

"Look Draco.." I stared at him, straight in the eye. "If this is some kind of a joke, stop it because im not in the mood to be involved in one of your stupid jokes."

I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes away, as I stood up. I was never really in in the mood to be in an argument with anybody, especially Draco.

I was kind of stressed out with everything thats happening around me right now especially with Fred.

I started to walk away.

"I really do love you Sammantha." I heard him say.

I turned around to see him stood up from the couch and walked towards me. we were few inch away from each other now and awkwardness is starting to get into me when he looked me straight in the eye.

"Please, believe me."

H_uh, nice acting there Malfoy, but unfortunately for you, Im not in the mood to fool around with you._

"Yeah? Really? Coz all I know is that you were the one who's been making my life a living hell even when I started here in Hogwarts! Isnt it enough for you that ive been struggling to adjust in this whole new school!? that I have to leave my friends behind!? To even give up my own happiness and my whole life and future just to be married to you!?Now tell me that you gawdamn love me!"

I snapped at him which left him stared at me wide eyed and I can tell that he didnt even see that coming.

"Yep, thats what I thought." I quickly turned around but he called out to me once again. I stopped on my tracks and waited for what he had to say.

"Yes! I do love you!" He said.

I cant do anything but just smile at this whole stupid thing thats happening right now.I didnt move an inch from where I was standing.

"Save it Malfoy. If you really love me, prove it! Stay away from me."

I didnt wait for him to say anything anymore, I quicklu ran up towards the stairs and into our room.

I jumped into my bed and laid there for several minutes, pondering about things.  
>Things which includes Fred Weasley and now, Draco.<p>

Can my life be ever more difficult than this?

I might have been thinking too hard because before I know it, I was being drifted away into an endless sleep.

A full week have gone by and a lot of things hd happened. Well Harry survived the first task and a lot of boys have been asking other girls out, well there were also some who tried to ask me, but I just don't feel like going out with any one of them, not unless I sort out this feelings of mine regarding with Fred and this confrontation with draco.

And speaking of both of them,I don't know if I should be glad, that neither Fred or Draco was talking to me, or not.

But there's still a few times when I would catch Fred looking at me from the Gryffindor table and I would quickly look away.

Draco was also stealing glances from our table but would quickly divert his gaze from me.

There were also times when I would pass by both of them but its just, either they give me a sly smile or just completely ignore me and pretend that they haven't seen me.

This scenario have been going on for couple of weeks and it somehow made me feel guilty about the things that I've said. Maybe I have been too rough on both of them, which I know is not right since they're just being real with me and with their feelings.

I know that I should apologize to both of them sooner or later but I dont know how or when. I mean, they both sure have feelings for me and I have to admit, it made things feel awkward for the three of us especially Draco, since we're both in the same house and we're engaged.

But I was pulled out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone, sending my books to the floor.

"Im sorry." I said as I quickly bent down to pick up my books. When I was about to reach for the last one that was on the floor, another hand reached out for it, which made both our hands to touch, mine on top.

I looked up to see a beaming Fred Weasley with a smile on his face.

I pulled the book out of his hands and mouthed a 'Thank you' but instead of just passing by and pretending that he doesn't see me, like he usually do, he just stood there as if waiting of who should day first.

But not too long until he finally spoke.

"Hey" He greeted me.

"Hey" was all I said, but I was not looking at him, since its still too awkward for me.

"So uhh, I better get going before I get late for class" He said and I just simply nodded.

Then he walked past me.

Then a feeling of guilt and sadness suddenly went through me, and at that moment I know I should apologize to him.

Without wasting anymore time, I quickly ran towards the other end of the corridor where I saw him take a turn, wishing that he was still there.

Then when I was about to make the turn, I bumped my head with someone and I fell tobthe floor, rubbing my forehead in pain. "Owwwwwww!"

"Ouch!" I heard someone said then I looked up to see a flaming red haired boy in a bent position with his hands also in his forehead.

"Fred?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Heyyyy Sammie" He said, while still rubbing his forehead which I know hurts a lot like mine.

Then he held out his hands for me to take which I gladly took and stood up.

I can't help but give out a small laugh at what just happened.

"I never knew you like bumping heads with people?" He said and also laughed.

"Very funny Freddie" I said, giving him a serious look.

There was a second of eerie silence.

I decided to break teh silence before it becomes too awkward for both of us.

"Hey Fred?" I whispered to him, I thought he didn't hear me but he responded.

"MmmYeah?" He said, not quite sure what to say.

"I've uhh..I've got something to tell you." I said, still not looking at him.

He looked at me for a moment before responding,"What is it?"

I turned sideways and faced him, but still keeping my eyes on the ground.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted with you a few weeks ago." I said

"Well, that kinda hurts you know, being dumped?" He said and I was too ashamed of what I did to even look at him, he's right anyways. who wouldn't be hurt if someone dumped you, and it just made me more guilty.

"But I forgive you Sammie" He said and I was a bit surprised that he forgave me that easily, I really thought he was mad at me or what.

"R-really?" I asked still a bit surprised and still not looking at him.

"Really." He said while holding my right hand.

I looked him and was greeted with his mesmerizing brown eyes, and suddenly, I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach and I felt blood rush up to my cheeks.

I quickly took my hand away from Fred's grip and looked away, "So,a-are we okay?" I asked,stuttering.

I waited for him to respond, but I just heard nothing so I turned to face him, only to see him laughing his arse off.

He didn't stopped from laughing, not until he saw my serious expression and decided to helf back his laughter.

"You done?" I asked him, sarcastically.

"Hey,there's no need to be rude Love" He said.

"Yeah right" I rolled my eyes at him.

"So are we okay or not? Coz Im already late for my class." I spat at him.

"Yes, of course we are!" He replied and I turned and walked away.

But he caught up with me and blocked my way."Woah. woah there lil missy!" He said spreading both his arms, so as to prevent me from walking away.

"Yes, we are friends, but, I didn't said that you can get away from what you did without making it up to me." He said with a smirk, and I truly know that kind of smirk. That is the one that he's been making whenever he have an idea on his head, an idea that was sending students to Madame Pomfrey because they can't stop puking, an idea making Filch soak in the water in the hallway, and an idea causing a certain first year to be blue for weeks.

"Fred? are we really going in there?" I asked, still not sure if I should go with him or not.

We were in front of the Forbidden Forest and Fred said a while ago that he wants to show me somethign and by 'showing' I didn't mean it to be in the Forbidden Forest, so I agreed to go with him, and now, Im not so sure if I want to go with him anymore.

"Yep" he said, matter-of-factly.

"But you sure know that it's dangerous out there right?" I asked, sounding nervous.

He walked slowly towards me and he hold my hand,"Just relax, you're with me. i won't let anyhing happen to you."

"Okay, but if anything happens in there with me, you are ssurely dead meat." I gave him a glare, but he just laughed at me.

"Okay Love, now let's go." He said and he pulled me into the forest. 

We were walking through the Forbidden forest, and it's surroundings, gave me those chills, no wonder they call it that creepy name.

"Are we there yet?" i asked Fred. I was getting a little to impatient from walking and not knowing where this red head is taking me.

"Nearly there." He answered in a sing-song-voice.

I can't help but roll my eyes at him. He was walking ahead of me and I was following right behind him.

Then my attention was caught by something that was moving in one of the bushes, I stopped for a bit and pulled out my wand, and I curiously walked slowly over to it, just when i was about to cast a spell, a small white rabbit came out, it was so cute.

I picked it up and slowly made my way back to where I was following Fred, only to find no one. Great! Im alone in the forbidden forest with a cute little rabbit. urgggh.

"Fred!" I called out. But no one answered.

i was growing nervous now. what if he thought I went back? What if I went lost?

"Fred! Where are you!" I shout out as loud as I could, but still no answer.

So I walked around teh forest, calling out Fred's name, hoping that he would hear me. I'm so stupid, I should've called out to him before i went to the bush. This is stressing me out.

"Fred!?" I called out again and this time, I thought i heard someone answer, so I stopped for a minute and called out again.

"Fred!? Is that you?"

"Sammantha!" I heard someone call out and I tried to listen where the voice was coming from.

"Sammantha!" The voice called out again and walked straight ahead, where i think I heard it call out.

"Fred? Is that you?!" I shout out.

"Sammantha? where are you?" He answered me. Thank God he heard me.

"Im right here Fred!" I shout once again and not long enough, when I saw him from a distance, I quickly ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Fred!" I can't help but break down in front of him. I was so scared awhile ago, I thought I would be lost forever and never came back r worse, be eaten by some creatures living inside the forest.

"It's okay, it's okay, Im here." He said, running his hands on my back and I felt him kissed the top of my head.

I don't know why, but somehow, I felt safe being in his arms, for a moment there, it's as if I didn't mind that we were still in the forbidden forest.

When I got over with all the nervousness i felt, I slowly pulled away from him and wiped my tears away.

Fred put one of his hands on my chin and lifted my face up a bit, "Are you okay?"

I gave him a nod and a small smile. "Yeah, thanks"

"Hey, what's that?" He asked and I was curious for a moment of what he was talking about, just then I felt something movie from my hands, i looked down to see the little white rabbit moving.

"Oh,this is the reason why I was lost." I chuckled a bit.

"Well, it looked like it was hurt or something." He said, and that's when i noticed the red stains under it's fur.

"Oh my! you poor little thing." I stroked it's head and looked back at Fred.

"We can't just leave it out here Freddie." I said.

"Well, we can take him to back to school and heal it, but we should make sure, the Professors won't see it especially filch." He said, and he pulled out something from his robes. It was a small handkerchief.

"Here, let's tie this up around it's wounds." He said and I gave him the small rabbit and he slowly wrapped the handkerchief around it's legs where the blood was coming from.

"There. It's all good." He said and handed me back the rabbit.

"Thanks Freddie." I gave hima smile and petted the cute rabbit once more.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said and quickly took my hand.

We walked past some trees and before I know it, we were standing in a field full of flowers, I can't help but be in awe with what Im seeing. I can't believe that a place as beautiful as this, exists in the heart of the forbidden forest. (Photo at the side)

"Hey, you might want to close your mouth before a fly enters it." He said and laughed.

I quickly shut my mouth and walked towards where he was standing.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah it is. " i replied back.

He laid down on the ground and followed him, after putting the small rabbit on the ground. It surely won't go away since it have broken legs and I know that it wont be able to walk or jump around unless it was completely healed.

"how did you find this place?" I asked him, while looking straight ahead in the sky.

"I have to get away from school and from some problems sometimes. you know, to clear some things in my mind." He answered.

"Does that 'other things' include me?" I blurted out before I realize what I just said, and I know it's too late to take it back.

I pressed my lips together, wishing that i just havent said anything.

I felt Fred tilted his head sideways and was looking at me.

"Yes, you were." He answered me. "But in a positive way." and I saw him smile from the corner of my eyes and he went back to looking at the sky.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I stayed silent, not wanting to say anything stupid anymore.

"but you know, you were the only one who ever made me feel like this" He said smiling.

I looked at him and he tilted his head so as we were looking each other in the eyes.

"Fred I-"

"No, you don't need to feel the same way I do, I understand." He gave me an assuring smile. "But I will be willing to wait" and he hold my hand.

I slowly stood up and he also did. But he's still not letting go of my hand.

"Im sorry." was all I can say.

"Sorry?" he looked at me with a curious face.

"For making you feel the way you feel towards me." I said to him.

He held up my face making me look at hims straight in his eyes, those beautiful deep brown eyes.

"No, you don't need to be sorry, you didn't do anything. It was my own choice to look at you the way I shouldn't be. But know that I would never ever regret a single thing when it comes to you Sammie." He said while looking at me in the eyes.

I felt butterflies in my stomach once again and I felt my cheeks heat up and I quickly looked away, not wanting him to see me blushing.

But he held my chin and made me face him once again, then he slowly inched his face towards mine. Merlin's Beard! He's going to kiss me again.

I just closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine, but he didn't kiss me on the lips. He kissed me on the cheeks.

I opened my eyes and saw him smiling down at me, which i did the same.

Then I looked up to see the beautiful sunset in front of us.

"It's beautiful" I can't help but gush out.

"It's amazing" He said

We stayed there for a couple more minutes, admiring the sunset, but then decided to go back to the castle before dinner.

Fred and I decided that the little rabbit should stay with him and that we can occassionally meet up to take care of the it, which seems to be a good idea, instead of bringing it with me to the slytherin common room where im pretty sure, will only give me detention if any of the slytherin finds out.

A/N:

Sorry guys if I kept you waiting. I've been busy with some college stuffs.

If you like this story/fanfic, please do vote and comment! xoxo.


	12. Chapter 12

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

Once we arrived at the castle, Fred and I went the sepearte way, I went back to the dungeons, where the slytherin common room is and I went straight to my room to leave my books and things and arranged myself before leaving off to the great hall to have dinner.

But before I could even leave the room, Sarah walkef in and gave me one of her 'knowing' looks.

She walked past me and settled her bag on her bed before sitting down and looked at me.

"So, mind telling me why you were absent the whole afternoon?" He asked. Well it sounded more of a command.

I was a bit hesitant at first whether I should tell her or not but she's my friend, and besides it won't hurt telling a friend about what happened.

So I slowly walked over to her bed and sat beside her.

I cleared my throat before telling her.

"Well, I was by the Forbidden forest-"

"What!? Did you not know that we're not supposed to go there?!" She said, cutting me off.

"Will you please just let me finish first?" I said to her then I cast a spell over the door to prevent others from eavesdropping on our conversation.

Then I turned back at her.

"Okay. Well I went to the Forbidden forest.." She was about to intervene me once again buy I quickly cut him off.

"But! I was with Fred." I looked at her to see her smiling mischievously at me.

"What did you two do now?" she asked. "Wait, I thought you two were not in 'good terms'?" She asked, now confused.

So I decided to tell her the whole story and about the little rabbit.

"Awwww. that's so cute!" She cooed once I was done telling her what happened.

"Now promise me that you wont tell a single soul about this?" I said to her and she gave me a simple nod and raised her right hand "I promise!"

"Well I'll go ahead. I'll see you at the great hall, 'kay?" I told her and went straight out and into the grat hall where there are only a few students.

I walked up to the Slytherin table and sat at the end because I don't want to sit with my friends from Slytherin since they're also draco's friends, and I know Draco will also sit down with them.

It's not that I was avoiding him. I just dont want to talk to him, not until im ready to apologize to him, and now seems not to be the right time.

I was looking down at the table when I felt a figure sat down beside me. I looked up to see Viktor "Why are you alone?" He said and I smiled at him, then a group of Durmstrang boys began to take a sit beside and across us.

Now I feel conscious.

"So?" I looked at Viktor and realized that I wasn't able to answer his question a while ago.

"Oh. Well uhh.." I was thinking of an excuse.

"I was waiting for Sarah and I just dont feel like sitting with other people right now." I told him.

"Is that so?Well we better search for another table" He said.

"Wha-" And then I realized, maybe he misinterpreted what I just said.

He was about to stand up when I held him back.

"Wait, no!" i said and then he looked down at me. "I didnt mean it that way." He went back to sit " I was just avoiding some people." I told him.

"Oh okay." he said then I saw Sarah entering the great hall and I waved atvher so thatbshe could see where I was and when she spotted me, she walked over our table.

Thank God she's already here. I cant stand being around all these boys from another school. its just too awkward well except for Viktor.

She sat down right next to me and whispered at me "Why are sitting right here with all these Durmstrang boys?"

"You know that I dont want to sit or talk to Draco, right?" I gave her a knowing look and not long enough, I saw Draco entering the great hall with that pug-faced Pansy, clinging on his arms.

He caught me looking at him and he just gave me a poker face. I quickly looked away and began talking to Viktor about some stuffs from the tournament.

My eyes are wandering around the great hall when my eyes unintentionally caught a pair of gorgeous deep brown eyes starring directly back into mine. it was Fred and he smiled at me which gave me all those butterfly feelings again.

I returned a smile and I went back to talking with Viktor while trying to hide away my blushing cheeks from him.

**FRED'S POV**

I entered the great hall with George and walked towards the Gryffindor table where we sat down and two plate with food in them appeared in front of us.

I saw a bunch of Durmstrang boys gathering and having dinner at the end of the Slytherin table and I cant help but notice some girls from the hall to look at them as if they were ready to kill someone.

Just then I saw a Viktor Krum tried to stood up but a girl held on to him, and I saw that it was Sammantha.

No wonder why the other girls were so furious looking at their table.

Sammantha was being surrounded by the Durmstrang boys.

I cant help but feel a little bit jealous.

"You alright mate?" George nudged me and I looked at him and he was looking at the slytherin table, where Sammantha was, too.

"Yeah, im good." I said to him and instead of saying something, he just let it go and went back to eating his dinner.

This is what I like about having a twin, you dontvhave to say anything, he just simply understands if you dont want to talk or whatsoever.

When I looked back at the table, it was the same time that Sammantha looked over my direction and I caught her starring back at me.

I gave her a simple smile and quickly lost it when she just returned it with a smile and just turned her head towards Viktor and began chitchatting with him again.

_What does she even see in that guy? _  
><em>why does she continue to hang out with the enemy?<em>

Then I feel hands snaking its way to my arms and I saw Angelina beside me giving me one of her disgusting flirty smirk.

"So Fred, baby?" She said.

_Wait, did she just call me 'baby'? Urrgghhh. Disgusting._

"Did you know that there's a ball coming up?" She said in an awful high pitch voice. Is she trying to look cute? because if she is, then she's failing at it. Big time!

But did she just said that there's a ball coming up?

I disgustingly shook her hands off my arms.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yep. its an annual ball everytime there's a Tournament" She replied and cling into my arms again.

I can't do anything except just to look at her with disgust as I continue to eat my food.

Man, this girl's like a leech.

But going back to the ball, I suddenly thought about Sammantha. I wonder if anyone had already asked her out?

Maybe Viktor already did.

I cant help but feel a pang of little jealousy when I looked back at them.

Sammantha seems so happy talking to Viktor.

**SAMMANTHA'S POV**

I glanced again towards where Fred was sitting and my heart sank when I saw Angelina, clinging to Fred's arms and he didn't even do anything to make her go away.

Angelina looks disgusting as I saw her trying to make those face which she thought made her look cute in front of Fred, but in reality, he was just an ugly looking bitch.

I quickly looked away.

Maybe Fred did like Angelina and maybe he just doesn't like me at all. All those feelings he said he have for me, maybe it was all just an imagination.

I went back to listening to Viktor's stories and Im thankful that he was there. At least I can get off my mind,Fred for a while.

After dinner, I bid Viktor and his friends goodnight.

Sarah and I went back to the slytherin common room.

As we walk up the stairs, leading to the girl's dormitory, I can hear wings flopping and as soon as we got in our room, an owl landed on my shoulder and I took the letter that was on it's legs then it flew out the window.

And thats when i saw the window was open. Maybe Sarah forgot to close it down before she went to the great hall.

i felt a sudden cold as the wind were making its way in, in our room.

So I walked over to the window and closed it down.

I sat in my bed and opened the letter.

_Sammie,_

_Can we meet up later at the astronomy tower at 12?_

_Fred_

I sighed as I set the paper on my bedside table.

I completely forgot about the rabbit.

I really dont feel like talkig to Fred but it looks like I have no choice now, right?

I can't leave the rabbit to him alone with such a lame of excuse.

So I took a half bath and fixed myself.

I went down to the common room where I sat down and started writing all my assignments for the next day and after I finished, I head straight back to my room and fixed myself a little and then sneaked out.

Good thing they're all asleep and no one was in the common room.

Once I got out, it was really dark and I cant see what's around me.

I lit up my wand and was surprised when a figure appeared in front of me.

"Hi!" Fred greeted.

"What the hell are you doing?" I told him "I could've slapped u in the face, you git!" I glared at him.

"Sorry. I never knew you could look like a monster when you're surprised." he laughed.

"Very funny Fred" I told him. "Lets go in..wherever it is." 

We were making our way up to the astronomy tower and we carefully placed the rabbit down in a clothe and we sat beside it.  
>I brought with me my first aid kit, so we can treat it's wounds.<p>

I fixed my hair with a ponytail and I opened the bag and began to apply some medicine on the rabbit's wound.

"So how are you and Angelina doing?" I randomly asked him as I continue on placing the medicine on the rabbit's wound, while he was the one holding down the rabbit.

I can see from the corner of my eyes that he was looking straight at me.

"We're uhh.. fine?" He said, not sounding so sure and a little bit curious.

After I finished putting some medicine on it, I grabbed a popsicle stick and gently placed it under the rabbit's legs.

"I saw both of you having a good time awhile ago during dinner at the great hall." I said as I continue on treating the rabbit, still not looking at him.

I must admit, i got a little jealous at that moment when I saw Angelina clinging on Fred's arms.

"No, we're not having a good time, and why do you ask?" He asked still curious.

I finished wrapping the small clothe around it's legs then I put back everything else on the first aid box.

I looked up at him and I shrugged, "Nothing. Just curious." I said and I picked up the rabbit and placed it in my lap as I turned around so I was facing the night sky.

The wind was a little chilly and it was brushing off Fred's hair off his face, and mine.

There was a few moment of silence. "Sammie,are you jealous?" He suddenly asked.

I can't help but feel blood rush up to my cheeks, good thing it was a little bit dark out here.

I didn't respond and I still didn't look at him. Was I really jealous? Or was it just that I want Fred's attention?

"Oh!That's why you've been avoiding me after dinner?That's why you've been so grumpy when I surprised you outside the slytherin common room." He said and he laughed.

I tilted my head and gave him a glare.

"Sammie, you don't need to be jealous." He said but he's still chuckling a bit.

"I didn't say that I was jealous!Besides, why would I be?She's just not that type of girl that I would be jealous about" I said then rolling my eyes and stared back to the night sky.

I felt him sat closer to me.

"Oh really?Because I was thinking of asking her to go with me to the ball ya know?" He said and I can feel my heart sank deeper and deeper.

"Go ahead, ask her out." I said sounding so bitter.

I quickly stood up and grabbed the first aid kit. I can see him, looking at me as I did so.

"I'll just go ahead, I have an early class tomorrow." I said as I placed the rabbit on his lap and was about to reach for the stairs, when He squickly stood up and grabbed my hands.

"Wait." He said.

"What?" I asked, not looking at him.

"I know you're jealous." He said smiling. "There's no need to deny it"

I didn't speak a word.

"I was just joking!" He said but I still didnt say anything.

"Hey,look,I was just joking about asking her out. I would never do that. Unless, you agree to go with me." He said.

My mind was too busy analyzing what he just said.

Did Fred Weasley just asked me to go with him to the ball?

Nah, maybe it was just my imagination, besides, he said he was thinking of asking Angelina.

"So?" He asked, and I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him and I can see his beautiful deep brown eyes, shining in the moonlight.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

I was so surprised when he knelt down and said "Sammantha Allison Baudelaire, will you go to the yule ball, with me?" He said and he flashed me his wide smile.

I just stare at him for a moment and blinked a couple of times, still not knowing what to say.

"So?" He asked again.

I stayed silent for a moment, then I answered him. "Yes." Then I smiled.

"Really?" He asked, and he seems to be surprised.

I nodded.

He kissed my hand, which made me blush and he stood up. "So I guess, I'll have to go find a tux then?"

"Yep, you definitely do"

We went back to our common rooms and once I got into my PJ's, I took out my paper and quill and decided to write a letter to my parents, telling them about the ball and that I needed a dress to wear, I also told them that I was going out with Fred.

I called my owl and let her send my message to my parents.

I switched of my lamp and went to bed.

A/N:

If you like the story, go vote and comment! :)


	13. Chapter 13

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

The next day went on as usual. It was 2 days before the ball.

I can see a lot of girls, wear make ups so as to attract a guy, and some would even follow around Viktor.

Well, speaking of Viktor, he did tried to ask me out and I can't help but feel a little flattered about it, seeing that a lot of girls were dying to go with him to the yule ball.

But I said, someone had already asked me out and I was glad, he didn't make anymore big deal out of it and just let it go. I can't help but admire how Viktor can be so understanding.

I even nearly got into a fight with one of those girls from Hogwarts when she tried to trash talk me about Viktor, good thing I didn't lost my temper and Fred and George came in to my rescue.

But of course, I won't let it just pass me by without showing her, her karma. So I teamed up with fred and george to pull a prank to the girl and the next day, I can't help but clutch my stomach caused by too much laughter when I saw the girl fall on her butt in front of all the durmstrang boys.

Worst thing is, they saw her knickers. Her expression was priceless!

A lot of boys from Durmstrang and Hogwarts also tried to ask me out, but I rejected all of them since I already agreed to go with Fred, which Im glad of, instead of going out with Draco, which I know would be just too awkward, considering that we haven't said a word to each other ever since that accident on the common room.

Sarah,Rina,Danielle and I were taking our lunch together in the great hall at the moment.

They were gushing about how cute their dates are while me, I was just secretly laughing inside my head as I look at every guy's rejected face.

It was , I know I was being rude, but what can I say? Im a Slytherin.

Rina must've seen me smiling for apparently no reason at all. "So,Sammantha,who's your date to the ball?" She asked me.

I looked at her, still smiling from the happenings around me and replied "Fred."

But I thought you were supposed to be going out with Draco since he's your..you know." She said, and whispered the last part to avoid the others from hearing,

"Well, my parent's didn't exactly tell me anything, so I guess, it's all good, if Im going with Fred" I said as I took a bite of the chicken on my plate.

They just shrugged it off and went back to gushing about boys.

Then I saw Hermione enter the great hall, her eyes full of fury and I saw her sit accross Harry and laid something on the table. It was the daily prophet.

Curious, I looked around our table for one and luckily, I saw one few inches from me.

I grabbed it and began to flip on it's pages and that's when I saw the news. It read:

_Miss Granger a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. _

_Her latest prey sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum. _

_No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow._

No wonder why she was behaving that way, if I were in her shoes, I would be the same.

Then I was pulled out of my reading, when Sarah nudged me. "Look at what Weasley got."

I looked towards where the Golden trio was sitting and I saw Ron, holding up a, what should be looking like an ancient formal attire with ruffles in it.

I can't help but snort seeing it but at the same time, feel sorry for him. I mean, who, in their right mind, would agree on putting those on and go to a ball?

But knowing the Weasleys, he didn't have any choice at all.

I just hope Fred doesn't get the same robes as Ron.

The whole day went by so fast and I was in the common room, doing my assignments when a first year, approached me and gave me a huge box and another smaller one with a letter attached to it.

"Thanks" I said and she left.

Good thing I was already finished with my assignments so I picked up my things and the huge box and went up to my room.

Sarah was there, brushing her hair ans sitting in front of the mirror.

"What you got?" She asked.

"Maybe this is the dress that I requested from my parents" I said. I can't hide my excitement as I took the letter off the box and placed it in my bedside table, deciding to read it later.

I took off the ribbon that was wrapped around the box and took the cover off.

I took the dress and the heels that came with it,out and squealed in happiness upon seeing it. It was one of those ellie saab couture collection.

It was a cream white tube top dress,with studded flowers in its chest and a small slit in between the breast so as to allow some cleavage to be seen with a short front and long back.

_**(A/N:click the link to the picture at the side if you want to see it. Because Im not really good with describing things)**_

I would say it was a little sexy yet elegant. Just what I wanted, and the heels were a Christian Loubutin daffodile beige color heels.

Sarah rushed in beside me "It's so cuuuuuteee!" She squealed.

"I know! It's so beautiful" I cant help but gush out.

I set the dress down and picked up the letter while Sarah kept on admiring the dress that my parents sent me.

I sat down on my bed and began to read the letter.

_Sammantha,_

_Im glad that you told us about the ball, which reminds me to let you know that me and your father decided that you are going to the ball with Draco and not with that Weasley boy. Draco already knew about this, since Narcissa already sent an owl to him, informing him.I know it's too late to inform you this and Im sorry for that, I should've inform you a week ago but I was too busy managing the business. I hope you like the dress that I sent you. Owl me as soon as you get this._

_Love,_

_Mom_

After reading the letter, I just sat there, dumbfounded. How can they do this to me?

I was supposed to be going with Fred and have a good time, pretend that at least for one night, Im not tied to Draco, to just be free and have some fun with my friends.

Sarah must've noticed my expression and she set down the dress on the box and sat beside me.

She put a hand on my shoulder "Is everything alright?" She asked

I didn't reply. Instead, I gave her the letter and let her read it.

After reading it, she gave me a sympathetic face.

"How can they do this to you?"

"I don't know. It's supposed to be MY night, and yet, they're ruining everything!" I can't help but feel furious about it.

"Wait, It says here that draco knew about this. How could he not tell you?" She said.

"I don't know"

Sarah's right, he should've told me. But then again, we weren't speaking or even looking at each other for weeks, I don't really expect him to just, out of nowhere, go to me and ask me out.

Maybe this is the time that we both sort things out and I also need to apologize for being so rude to him.

I grabbed my robe and went down to the common room.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"Im going to talk to him, maybe sort things out." I said and I left.

I was making my way down the common room and search for Draco, but he's not there. I only saw Blaise and I walked towards him.

"Hey Blaise." I greeted him.

"Hey" He replied

"Have you seen Draco?" I asked

"Yeah, he was up in his room. Want me to get him for you?"

"No, it's alright, I'll just go to him, thanks"

"Okay" He said and told me where his room was.

I made my way up to the boy's dorm and headed straight to Draco's room.

I knocked twice then the door opened.

"Hi" I greeted, not really sounding so sure about what to say.

Standing behind the door was Draco, topless, in only a black boxer shorts, his hair was still wet. maybe he just got out of the shower. I won't lie, I think he looked hot at that moment.

He seems to be surprised, maybe he was not expecting it to be me and that I was actually talking to him, after weeks of not speaking to each other.

"Can I umm.. come in?" I asked him and he just simply nodded and gave way for me to go in.

Once inside, he went to his dresser and pulled out a grey shirt and put it on.

He motioned for me to sit down on an arm chair beside his bed, which I did.

I looked around his room, since it's the first time that i was able to see it.

It was a bit dark and it was very masculine with Dark blue curtains hanging on the window. He have a very good view of the outside.

His bed were covered in a dark blue Satin and his pillows, the same.

Almost everything in his room have a tint of blue and black, and it was neat.

My admiration of his room were cut off, when he cleared his throat.

"So, what brought you here?" He asked in a low voice.

"Well, I uhh, just came here to ask you if you knew about the ball." I said.

He kept silent for a moment. "Yes I knew about it a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you already knew about it, besides, I heard one of the guys from Durmstrang asked you, but you rejected him because you're already going out with someone, so I thought you knew." He explained.

Okay, now I know why.

I looked away from him "Well, I was actually going out.. with Fred"

I looked back at him and I can see the hurt on his face which made me feel guilty. "Draco, Im sorry-"

"No, it's okay. I understand. We can just go there together and after that, you can go with your friends or whoever you want." He said, Im thankful that he understands but I can still feel that he's hurt.

I also know that he don't have any choice in this as much as i do. Knowing his parents, they would definitely be outraged and it would be all my fault.

"No, Im going with you, I'll just tell Fred. Im sure he'll understand"

He looked at me, trying to read my face. Maybe he thought that I was fooling around.

"Im serious" I said.

"No, you can't do that. I know how you hate this whole engagement thing too much, and I don't want to drag you into another thing which I know, you're not happy about." He said looking straight to my eyes and looked down, clasping together his hands, and setting iton his knees.

I can feel the guilt, the sadness and hurt in his voice.

And I just wanted to hug him right now. I know he's being a git sometimes but I seriously want to hug him at this moment.

I stood up and sat beside him on his bed.

"I know, but I can't also bear it if your parents blew up their anger on you just because of me." I said

"Are you sure about this?" He looked at me and asked.

I looked back at him "Yes"

"Thanks and sorry."

"No biggie and I should be the one apologizing" I said and he gave me a confused look.

"Sorry for being so rude to you, and for ignoring you. I know I shouldnt have snapped at you like that, the last time in the common room"

There was a moment of silence and he finally spoke. "I was really expecting you to be mad because I know how hard it is for you, to be involved into something like this"

I placed my hands on his. "Hey,It was hard on you too, I know that but we don't seem to have a choice, have we?" I asked and smiled.

"Yeah,not really" He looked at he also chuckled a bit.

"Funny how life can be so dramatic sometimes" I said as I took my hands off him.

"I better go back to my room" I said as I stood up.

I walked towards the door when he called me "Sammantha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For going out with me"

"Its no biggie Drakey." I said and he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Did you just call me 'Drakey'?"

"Well, yeah I just did. Why? Can't I call my fiance anything I want now?" and it was my turn to laugh now.

"Of course you can Allie" He called me by my middle name and I should say, I kind of liked it.

"Hmm, nice nickname you got me, huh? I think I should start using that one, for a change" I said and we both laughed.

"So, I uhh.. better get going" I said and I hugged him. He was surprised and he didn't seem to move at first, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

Then i pulled back. "Goodnight Draco"

"Goodnight Sammantha"

I went back to my room and found Sarah already asleep on her bed and the dress was neatly placed on the box, she must've folded it when I left.

I set the box with the dress and heels aside and went to bed.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wrong spellings/grammar (if ever there is)**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter which is the yule ball scene by next week (hopefully)**

**Since I have a lot of college stuffs going around and plates and researches. So, I hope you love it guys.**

**Dont forget to vote and comment! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

I woke up the next day to the sun peeking in from the windows, touching my face.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at what time it is, it was 6 n the morning, and I have an hour to go fix myself and grab a breakfast before class starts.

I looked at Sarah's bed and she was not there, she must've woken up early and went to the shower.

I stood up and cast a spell over my bed so that it will fix itself.

Then I walked towards my dresser and grabbed a towel and my toothbrush.

"Goodmorning" I heard someone say, it was Sarah. She was already in her uniform.

"Morning" I said lazily and went to the shower.

I shivered in cold, once the water hit my skin but it also felt good.

I quickly dressed up in my slytherin uniform and went back to our room.

Sarah was there, reading some of her textbooks.

"Have a good shower?" She asked

"Mm-hmm"

"So, how did it go last night?" She was referring to Draco and the whole 'sorting-things-out' thing.

"Well, Im going with Draco to the ball and speaking of that, I need to tell Fred about this at breakfast." I said, and I must admit, i felt sad and guilty, knowing that Fred would be hurt when he hears what i have to say.

But I have to do this, not only for Draco, but also for my parents and Im sure, he'll understand.

"Well, we also sort of become friends again." I said.

"Good to know, so, shall we go now?" She said and we walked out of our room.

We were walking down the stairs leading to the common room when I spotted Draco, sitting in one of the couch, together with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"G'morning!" Sarah greeted the boys.

They turned around and Draco saw me.

I smiled at him, which he did in return.

"Are you going down for breakfast?" Blaise asked.

"Yep" I answered him.

"Great, then we're coming with you." Then they all stood up, including Draco.

Draco walked towards me " goodmorning" He greeted me.

"Goodmorning"

Then we followed behind Sarah, and the boys to the great hall.

When we arrived, i excused myself and searched arround for Fred, but he was not yet there. So I just waited outside the door of the great hall for him, to arrive.

Few minutes later, I spotted him, walking with George and Lee.

I walked towards them. "G'Morning boys"

"Goodmorning" The three of them greeted together.

"You're looking good Sammantha" Lee said, "Wanna go out sometimes?" I knew he was being a flirt that he is at the moment which made me laugh.

"Nice try there Lee, but Im not interested, sorry." I said laughing.

"Ouch, that hurts Samm!Really!" He said but I know that he's just playing around.

"Guys, can i talk to Fred privately?" I said and they both nodded "We'll just meet you inside mate" George said and they went inside the great hall.

I looked at Fred and motioned him to follow me.

We walked for several seconds, until we were in an empty corridor then I stopped walking and trned back at him.

"Fred, I need to tell you something." I said to him.

"Do you want to finally say that you love me?" He joked.

"Fred, Im being serious here."

"Sorry" He said

"Well, I know that I have agreed on going with you to the ball, but things weren't going my way, and there was a last minute change of plans" I said and see that he have still no clue on what im going on about, so I decided to tell him.

"Im not going with you anymore" I told him.

"Im going with Draco" As soon as I said it, his face fell.

I knew then that he was very disappointed and hurt, but I was hoping that he'll understand so I tried to explain to him everything that happened.

But as I finished telling him, he didn't even said a word, instead, he just looked anywhere, but me.

I was hurting, seeing him like this, but I have no choice, I have to go out with Draco, or else, he would be beaten up by his father just because of me.

Few moments of silence, then he finally spoke.

"I-I dont know Sammantha." He said in a weak voice.

"Fred, Im sorry" I said to him, holding his hands.

"It's okay, we better get back to the great hall before we miss breakfast" He said weakly, and he slowly pulled his hands away from mine and walked back to the great hall.

I was left there, not knowing what to do, I just hurt the guy that I like, and I don't know if he's mad at me or what. I was hoping that he understands why Im doing it.

I cant hold the sadness any longer, tears starts to escape my eyes, and I just stayed there for a couple minutes before going back to the great hall to have a breakfast.

I went straight to the slytherin table and spotted where Sarah was sitting. There was only one seat left and that was between Blaise and Draco.

So I walked towards it and sat down between them, while Sarah was sitting across me together with Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco must've noticed my change-of-mood "Are you alright?" He asked and placed his hand over mine.

"Yeah" I gave him a reassuring smile.

"So how did it go?"

"I dont know, but I hope he understands" I said, and Im glad Draco didnt asked anything,anymore,he must've known that Im not in the mood to talk about it, so he pulled his hands away and just let it go.

I looked at Fred over the Gryffindor table, and I saw that he was so down, and I can't help but feel sorry and guilty for what i did.

**FRED'S POV**

Sammantha just told me that she's not going out with me anymore and that she's going out with Draco.

Im trying to understand of why she did it, but I can't seem to.

I knew that she can go with me,disobey her parents and ditch Draco, but why is it that she's caring too much about that bloody git now?

I can't help but feel a little jealous.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw Sammantha entering the great hall, and she looked like she just cried.

I was such an idiot. How could I do this to her?

I stared at her as she made her way to the Slytherin table.I just want to hug her tight in my arms right now.

But my heart fell as I saw her sat down beside Malfoy.

I watch as they were talking and Malfoy took her hands. My heart was breaking into pieces.

I cant bear to watch them anymore, so I just looked away.

We were in the room with snape, doing some writings.

I was still pondering about the ball, Sammantha, and who I'd ask out instead.

Then I saw Angelina on the other side of the table with her friend, Katie Bell.

I think it wouldn't hurt if I asked her, since I could just leave her after the whole ceremony.

Then I heard whispering at the other side of the table and saw Ron and Harry whispering to each other.

I knew then that they were talking about who to ask out to the ball.

Poor little guys, still haven't got a date.

I wrote something on the paper 'GET A MOVE ON OR ALL THE GOOD ONES WILL HAVE GONE!' I crumpled the paper and threw it towards their direction.

It hit Ron in the head, and saw the Paper.

He opened it and looked at me.

I gave him a 'watch-and-learn' look then I wrote something on another piece of paper and threw it towards Angelina.

She searched for who had thrown it at her, and smiled widely when she saw me looking at her.

Then I made my move.

I gave her a sign language that asks if she would go with me.

As soon as I finished, she smiled flirtatiously and nodded her head then I looked back to my younger brother and winked at him.

I don't know what he did next, because next thing I knew, I just saw hermione left the room, furious.

I just let it go and went back to what I was writing.

I was in my room with George and Lee. We were planning for another product when I heard something pecking out the window.

I opened it and saw an unfamiliar owl.

I took the letter it was holding and closed the window down as soon as it left.

I walked towards my bed as Lee and George continued on planning.

I opened the letter and found that it was from Angelina.

_Fred,_

_I knew you were going to ask me out sooner or later._

_I'll see you at the ball tomorrow,babe._

_Angelina_

I feel like Im about to puke after reading the letter.

If only she knew that I have no other choice.

I crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash bin and went back to planning with George and Lee but my mind was somewhere else.

I was thinking about Sammantha.

I can't wait to see her at the ball, I can't wait to see how beautiful she would be in the dress that she would be wearing.

If only she was going with me, If only she didnt think about that git,Malfoy and his stupid excuse of parents.

**SAMMANTHA'S POV**

I was in my room, getting everything ready for the next day's event.

But I was not much excited as I was before I read the letter.

I wonder who's Fred going out with?

It would be okay if he would ask other girls, just not Angelina. He knew that I was jealous of her and how much I hated that girl's guts.

Ask everyone Fred, just not Angelina.

**A/N:**

**Sorry f this chapter was short, I was just excited to write the Yule Ball part, and yes..IT WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Don't forget to vote and comment :)**


	15. Chapter 15

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

(Soft music playing on the background)

Everyone was well dressed and were starting to gather at the great hall, where the yule ball was going to take place.

**SAMMANTHA's POV**

I was done putting on my dress and shoes.

I went to my vanity mirror and put on my pearl earrings which goes well with my ellie saab dress and louboutin heels.

I stood up and went to the wall mirror one more time.

I sighed as I took in my own reflection, yeah, I do look good, but how I wish I was going with Fred.

"Hey, let me look at myself too" Sarah interrupted and I stepped aside as she looked at her self and twirled around in front of the mirror.

"Oh My God! Im so excited Samm!" She squealed and I gave her a smile

"Yeah, me too"I sat down on my bed

"Excited my arse. I do know that you're not." She said and walked over towards me

I didn't said anything, it's true anyways. Don't get me wrong here, I dont think Draco would be a bad date but I just wish that I was with Fred.

"Don't worry Samm, let's just try to have some fun, 'kay?"

"'kay" She then pulled me out of the bed "Now, c'mon before we got late for the ball!"

I was walking down the stairs and I saw Blaise and Draco waiting for us down in the common room.

Theyw ere both sitted at the couch, facing the fireplace and their backs against us, so they didnt see us coming fown

Sarah cleared her throat, making the two, look at us.

They both stood up and met us at the bottom of the stairs, Blaise took Sarah's hand and kissed it, I can't help but smile, seeing both of them being all too sweet.

"You look beautiful" I was a lil bit startled when I heard someone talk.

I turned around to see a Draco, smiling.

I smiled in return " Thanks"

"So, shall we go now?" Blaise asked us, I looked at Draco and smiled at him one more time and nodded at Blaise.

Sarah grabbed his arms and they went out of the common room.

I was about to walk out, when Draco stepped in front of me, bowed down and offered one of his hand for me to take "Shall we go now milady?"

I can't help but laugh at his cute gesture and I bowed down just like what princesses do in movies as a reply "Of course" then I took his hand and he placed my hand on his arms and we went out to the great hall.

Once we arrived at the great hall, I can't help but feel a little bit concious and a little bit flattered at the same time because a lot of people were looking at me, and there's just some girls who would give me dirty looks because they all really think that I was going with Viktor.

Music were playing from inside of the great hall and I can see some of the students, starting to gather inside.

I saw Rina and Danielle, together with their dates.

I waved at them and they walked towards me.

"You both look so beautiful!" I cant help but gush out.

Rina was wearing a red fishtail dress and Danielle was wearing a dark blue tube top dress.

"Well, you look gorgeous, as always!" Rina said.

"Oh, by the way, this is Robert and this is Cris, our dates" Rina introduced us to their dates and I was shocked as they both took my hand and kissed it and they dhaked hands with Draco.

Is this how durmstrang boys greet all the girls they met? Well might as well avoid all the boys from durmstrang before my hand gets all to wet from the kissing! (note sarcasm)

"Oh, what a gentlemen you are. Nice to meet both of you" I said awkwardly and giving Rina and Danielle a look

"Anyways, arent you both going inside? The ball's gonna start any minute now." Danielle asked.

"No, not yet, we were still waiting for some of our friends" I said

Its partly true. Yes we were waiting for our friends but part of me was also somewhat scared to enter the hall and seeing Fred and his 'date'

"Well, we better go ahead then, we'll just see you inside" Rina said and they both walked off with their dates.

Draco and I, went straight to where his friends was and they started to talk about some things which Im not that interested about.

All I want right now is to see Fred

I was searching for the whole area, in the hope of seeing Fred and his 'date', I can't help but feel a bit jealous and sad whenever I think of who would his date was.

and we're not speaking with each other ever since I told him that I was not going out with him, which just made me more sad.

Just then I saw some girl descending the stairs.

I didnt recognize her at first, but then realized that she was hermione.

Gosh, she looks so beautiful, I didnt even think that she could be so beautiful like that.

No offense here, I think she's pretty, but I mostly prefer her, being all dressed up like this, than being the usual bookworm girl that she is. I wonder who her date was?

Just then a guy stepped in front of her and took her hand.

Wait, is that... Viktor?

A wide smile grew in my face.

Honestly, I never really thought he would ask Hermione out, thinking that there were a lot of girls that was drooling all over him, he could easily pick out one of them.

But Im just too happy, seeing my bestfriend happy. I watched as both of them walked inside the great hall and my attention was quickly caught by someone.

There, under the staircase was Fred.

I tapped Draco in the shoulder "Wait, I just got to do something. I'll be back" I whispered and he nodded and went back to talking to his friends.

I was walking towards Fred when I suddenly stopped dead on my tracks.

There, on Fred's arm, clinging, was that B*tch Angelina.

She was flirting with Fred and I just looked at them while they entered the Great Hall.

I can feel my eyes get a little watery and I knew right then,that I was going to cry, so I quickly looked down and go to the girl's bathroom. I just hope that no one saw me.

Once inside, I can't help but let the tears flow freely from my eyes.

How could he? He perfectly knew that I hate that girl, that I don't want seeing him with her, but still he managed to ask her out.

Is this what he wants?

I will give it to him myself.

I wiped away the tears i my eyes and pulled out my small make up kit that was inside my bag and did a retouch.

Once I was done, I quickly went inside the great hall, and good thing that I was never late because the ball was just about to start.

I scanned the room for Draco, and I quickly found him bseide the buffet table with Sarah and Blaise.

I walked up beside him "Sorry for disappearing earlier" I said to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah, why wouldnt I be?" I said as I tried to force a smile

"Nothing, I just saw you leaving earlier when you saw Fred, I just thought.."

"Im alright, Im fine, Im okay. End of story. So, just drop it, okay" I snapped at him

"Sorry" He whispered and I cant help but feel guilty for snapping at him just like that. I know that he was just only worried about me.

"I uhh, Im sorry, I didnt mean to sound it that way"

"No, its okay. I understand, just try to have some fun tonight,'okay?" He said and I gave him a sly smile and just then, drums were playing, signaling that the champions were about to enter the great hall.

All of the students, including the teachers, watched as the four champions, entered the great hall with their dates.

I smiled as Viktor and Hermione entered the great hall, I must say, not a lot of girls were that happy to see both of them together.

Viktor spotted me and I gave him a thumbs up, and he smiled in return.

When all of them were at the center, the drums stopped playing and they turned into their dancing positions.

Music began to play and they started dancing.

My eyes were wandering around the hall, looking at the other students and of who their dates was when my eyes met Fred's and into Angelina who saw me, looking at both of them.

She was giving me a glare and I tried to be as chill as I can be, but deep inside I really wanted to give that b*tch one of the unforgivable curses.

But I thought, I was nowhere like her, and simply glaring at her, would be no fun.

An idea popped into my head and I looked at Fred.

I winked at him, flirtatiously and quickly looked away.

Angelina must be furious by now.

That's what you get for flirting with my guy.

We watched as the champions danced at the center and soon, students began to gather and dance with their partners, same as the teachers.

A hand was held out in front of me and I saw Draco beaming at me.

"Care for a dance?" He asked.

I galdly took his hands and we walked towards the center.

He put one of his hand at my back and the other, holding my hand as I put my other hand on his shoulder and we began to dance.

I must admit, he was kind of a great dancer though I've stepped on his foot couple of times.

We all stopped dancing once the music stopped playing.

Draco ushered me towards one of the empty tables.

He went to the buffet table to get us some punch and something to eat as I stayed behind so that I could get some rest from the heels that I was wearing.

I was looking for my lipstick in my bag when someone sat beside me.

"You look beautiful tonight" I looked up to see Fred staring at me.

I blushed with that remark of him.

"Thanks" I just put the lipstick back to the bag and sat up straight.

"So, where's your date?" I asked

"She just went to the bathroom a bit"

"Oh"

There was a second of silence "You know, you better go back to your table before your date becomes furious seeing you with OTHER girls" I said sarcastically

"I dont want to" He said and I just looked at him.

Just then, Draco arrived with drinks on his hands.

"Sorry, I'll just be right back" he suddenlys aid and was about to leave when I grabbed his hands.

"No, please stay" I said while still looking at Fred, who was glaring at Draco.

"Well, my company's here, so you can go back now to your date" I said sarcastically.

I didnt wait for him to talk anymore

"Cmon Draco, let's dance" I grabbed him and pulled him towards the dance floor where a band of wizards where playing.

We began to dance and I saw from the corner of my eyes that Fred stood up and left the room.

I suddenly regret all of what I did. I know I shouldnt have done that to him but I cant also help to think of what he did to me.

Asking Angelina out, of all the girls! He could've just asked Luna instead.

After a couple minutes of dancing, my feet began to hurt and I asked draco if we could stop dancing for a while.

We sat down on one of the empty tables and I took off my shoes and rubbed my toes.

Gawd. What a relief!

"Hey guys!" Sarah greeted both of us. She was with Blaise.

They both sat beside us and they were PDA-ing.

"Urgghh, guys! Get a room!" Draco sneered and I laughed.

"Oohh. teenage hormones" Now it was his turn to laugh.

Suddenly I felt the call of nature and I badly needed to answer it so I grabbed Sarah "I need to pee! Come with me" She didnt have a chance to say a word because I was already dragging her out of the great hall.

Blaise seemed to be so disappointed because I interrupted their makeout session.

we were half way through the girls toilet when Sarah forgot something "Oh! I forgot my bag! Wait, Ill just get it from the table, and ill be right back!" She said and went back to the hall.

"Okay!" I shouted back at her.

So I went straight to the bathroom and did my thing. I went out of the cubicle and applied some light lipstick and arranged my hair.

Where's Sarah? Urggghhh. What's taking her so long?

Maybe she made out with Blaise again, oh damn! those teenage hormones.

I looked at myself one more time before exiting the toilet room.

While I was walking down the corridor, I can hear faint giggles from the other end.

So I carefully made my way towards the other end, making sure that no ine hears me.

I can hear giggles going louder and louder as I slowly approach the source of the noise then when I looked to see who it was, anger came crashing towards me.

"Oh Fred, stop, you're tickling me" Angelina said as her hands was on Fred's neck while he was pressing her towards the wall and kissing her neck.

I didnt look at them any longer, I started to run away and back into the great hall when I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see Draco "Where have you been? Sarah went off with Blaise and I-"

He looked down and put both his hands on my face "Sammantha?What happened?" He asked.

I cant hold it any longer. I hugged him and I began to cry.

He put one of his hands in my back and the other, on my hair.

We stayed like that for a moment until I felt a little bit calm.

But i still didnt let go of him.

"Is it Fred?" He suddenly asked out of nowhere.

I stayed silent.

"If you ever want to talk about it, im just here" Draco said once more

"Thank you" I slowly pulled away from him and wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"I want to rest" I said he simply nodded.

We both entered the common room, and it was empty.

Students were probably still out in the hall, partying.

I stopped and stood still near the door.

What I heard and saw a while ago kept going back into my mind and I hated myself for trusting that person a lot.

"Samantha?" Draco said

"Mmm?" I said in a low voice

"Are you not yet going up to your dorm?"

I didnt respond at first and there was a moment of silence. I knew that he had been waiting for me to respond but I didnt feel like talking at the moment.

"Draco?" I managed to say, but I was still dumbfounded.

He just looked at me.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Samantha-" But I cut him off

"Please?"

He stayed silent for a moment and I knew that he was thinking about something. "Okay" He finally answered.

I gave him a small smile and he started to turn around and walk off, and I followed him.

We entered his room, and it still looked the same as the last time that I got there.

He got in first as I followed after him.

He took of his coat and tie and set it down on the hamper that was filled with used clothes and then unbuttoned the first two button of his inner shirt and turned to look back at me.

"You could sleep in the bed, I'll just take the couch" He said

I nodded.

"You haven't changed your clothes yet" He went to his dresser and grabbed one of his shirt and boxers "Here, put this on, you can change inside the bathroom" and held it out to me.

I took it and mouthed him a simple 'Thanks'

I went inside the bathroom that was located inside his room, yes, thats how big his room was. His parents really did spent a fortune for their only son.

I took of my dress and quickly changed into the clothes that he gave me, it was a bit too big, but it was comfy at the same time.

I then washed my face and wiped it clean.

I put my dress and other accessories inside my bag, good thing i put on an undetectable extension charm to the bag.

I went out of the bathroom, to see Draco, sitting at the bottom of the bed.

He looked at me and he stood up.

"Are the clothes okay?" He asked

"Mm-hmm. It was a bit too big, but its still comfy" I said, looking down at myself and back at him

I went to the bedside table and set down my bag.

"Are you sure you're going to sleep there?" I said, motioning to the couch, where a bedding and a pillow was set.

He walked towards it and gently layed down and pulled the covers on top of him.

"Its okay" He said

"You know, we could share with the bed, we're still engaged, anyways" I said and we both chuckled.

I put out the light and I layed down, facing the ceiling, after a brief moment "You know what sucks?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" He respond in a husky voice, and I must admit, sounded kinda sexy.

"Giving someone the chance to hurt you, but trusting them not to"

He just stayed silent and I knew that he knew who and what I was talking about, I was not really expecting him to respond to me when I was being all too dramatic, it was all my fault anyways.

It somehow made me feel better when he didnt respond. I thought that he was already asleep but I tilt my head to look at him, and I saw him through the light that was coming from the window, that he was still wide awake, facing the ceiling.

I knew he was thinking.

Sleepiness was slowly coming into me and I yawned.

I turned sideways so I was facing him.

"Hey" I whispered

He looked at me,

"Why havent I liked you instead?" I said but after saying those words, I was drifted away into a dreamless slumber.

**Draco's POV**

I watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I've asked that to myself, many times. But I know Im not the one for you" I answered her, though I know she didnt hear me coz she was already snoring.

She look so pretty when she's sleeping.

She looks almost like an angel.

If I should've only made my way first, to her, she would probably be so much happy with me.

If I was only nice to her from the start, maybe things would've been different.

But fate, really is a joke.

Yes she was my fiance, but that's just a name, coz she only looks at me as, the one who broke her dreams by being her future husband, and right now that she knows my feelings, she only looks at me as a friend, and that's what we will ever be.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading another chapter of mine. Sorry if this was a bit of a 'hassle' chapter, but I promise I'll try to make more of Fred and Sammantha scenes in the upcoming chapters :)**

**VOTE AND COMMENT!**


	16. Chapter 16

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

**Sammantha's POV**

I was awoken by the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw that I was in a conpletely different room.

I slowly sat up

I gave out a yawn and I turned to look at the bedside table if ever there's a muggle clock or something, when I saw my clutch, and remembered everything that happened last night.

I remembered asking Draco to let me stay with him for the night and all that happened at the corridor last night with Fred and Angelina.

The pain rushed through me once again upon remembering what Fred did.

I brought my hands to my face and rubbed it.

I went out of bed and looked over the room for a quill and paper.

I spotted one at Draco's desk.

I went to it and started to write down a note, telling him thank you and about the clothes, when the door of the bathroom squeaked, open.

I turned around to see Draco, with only his lower body, covered in a towel.

I can clearly see the other half of his body, and I must say, he's got abs and he's hot.

Like, sizzling hot.

"You're already up?" he asked while he was drying his hair with the other towel that was hanging on his neck.

He walked over towards his dresser to pick up some clothes, while I just stood there, still dumfounded and cant speak.

Cmon, who wouldnt be dumbfounded when a guy with a hot body like him, is standing with you in the very same room and is just mere feet away from you?

"I..I uhh.. I was.. just about to leave a letter and leave" I said, stuttering.

Why was I stuttering?

I quickly looked away and I know I was blushing because I felt my cheeks heat up.

"So ummm. I'll just go ahead. Thanks for last night and I'll just return your clothes after I washed it." I said as he turned around to face me but I was still avoiding his gaze.

"You know, you make its sound like we did 'it' last night" He said and he laughed

"No we didnt!" I suddenly shouted back at him and he was a bit surprised with what I did

"I was just joking" He said

"Sorry, I know." I said, looking down. "I better get going, see you later" I said and I didnt wait for him to say anything, anymore. I turned around and walked out of his room.

Good thing, students are still sleeping, maybe they were too worn out with the ball last night.

I slowly made my way down to the common room and into the girl's dormitory when I heard someone cleared her throat behind me.

I stopped dead on myvtracks and slowly turned around, to find the stupid pug-faced, Pansy, standing with crossed arms and an arrogant smirk on her face and she was still in her pj's.

Oh, this is so not good.

"Where do you think you're going" She said

I tried to be as calm as I can be before answering her.

"Isnt it obvious? going to my room of course. Unless, this stairs leads to the Forbidden Forest, then thats where Im going" I replied, sarcastically

"Dont play with me Baudelaire, I know where you went out a while ago" She said once more.

"Yeah? Where?"

"I saw you crawling out of Drakey's bedroom and now," She stepped towards me and touched the shirt that i was wearing "I see that you're wearing his clothes, in which I assume, you both did it last night" She said.

Crap! She knew. But no, we didnt do 'it'. This would be a disaster. I have to make her zip her lips or else Im gonna be the next talk of the school this week or worst, for the rest of the year.

"Listen here Pug face," I said as I began to close our gap, so our face were just inches away.

"Whatever we did is none of your bloody business so I suggest you mind your own before I-"

"Before you what Baudelaire? What? you're gonna curse me? BooHoo Im scared" she said in a childish voice.

"Or I swear, Im gonna let you see what 'hell' is" I said through gritted teeth.

"Go on, make me. I dont really care, lets just see when the news breaks out of the school: Sammantha Baudelaire, the slytherin slut" She said and I slapped her, real hard, that she went to the ground.

Me too, was too shock of what I did.

She gasped and rubbed her hand over her left cheeks and she angrily got up and glared at me.

"You're going to regret this you bitch" She said one last time before storming her way, out of the common room.

Thats it, Im dead.

The moment I slapped her I knew she's gonna do it.

All I have to do is wait for the news to spread like wildfire.

I entered our dorm room and I was quite surprised to see it empty.

"Where' Sarah?" I asked no one in particular.

I shrugged the thoughts off my mind and I went to my dresser to get some of my clothes.

It was rest day, today.

All thanks to ol' mighty Dumbledore.

I grabbed my towel and my undies and went to the girl's bathroom.

I took a quick shower and changed into new pair of clothes.

I went back to our room to find Sarah, laying in her bed, starring straight into the ceiling.

"Had a great night?" I asked

She tilt her head and looked at me.

"Not really" I said as I took the comb from the vanity mirror and started to comb my hair. "How about you?" I asked her.

"It was ok" It was all she said.

"Mmm-hmm?" I responded, but I knew that 'ok' was not the right word that describes her night.

I knew something happened between her and Blaise and I knew sooner or later she would blurt it all out.

"Okay! it was a greaaaaaaat night! He led me out into the lake and he prepared something there for me and we ate and we kissed and we made out and-"

"Oh please just shut it" I said chuckling "Draco and I both knew that somethings goin to happen between you two and you dont have to say the 'make out' part in details. Seriously? it disgusts me. urrrggghhhh" I said as I faked-puke.

"Oh, so you and Draco? last night?" She said and she wiggled her eyebrows as she tried to give me that 'knowing' look.

"No! its not what you think it is!" I said.

She moved beside me and bent down to my ears and whispered "Really? coz I saw both of you walking back to the common room together last night" She said.

I looked at her, through the mirror, shocked.

"Wha-?" But before I could finish what I could say, I shut my mouth and turned around to face her.

"Well, yes, we both went back here together and yes, I slept in his room last night.." I saw her mouth hung open as I continue to talk "..but its NOT what you think it is" I said to her and I turned back around to face the mirror and combed my hair.

"You slept in his room last night and you tell me not to think about 'IT'?" she said sounding so surprised, disgusted and amazed at the same time.

"Oh gosh please! If you're talking about Draco and I doing 'IT', then you're completely wrong. I just stayed there because something happened and I needed some company, and seeing that you're too happy with Blaise, I have no ither option byt Draco" I said to her.

She slowly walked up behind me and hugged me from behind "Oh gosh im so sorry Sammantha" She said to me

"No, its completely fine, I totally understand, its the night of your life and I dont want to ruin it." I said as patted her shoulders.

She pulled away from me "What happened last night?"

"Well, I just saw Fred making out with Angelina at one of the corridors near the girl's toilet" I said and I cant help but feel hurt upon remembering whatbhappened last night, I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, but I quickly shrugged the thoughts and tears away before Sarah could notice.

I looked back at her and I saw her with a shockrd expression.

"What!?he really did that!?" She said and I can tell that she too, was completely angry with Fred.

If I were on her shoes and I find out that Blaise was makin out with another girl, I would be completely angry with Blaise too, for hurting my one and only friend in the slytherin house.

"Yes and I dont want to talk about it anymore. If he really wanted that b*tch, he could go snog with her all he want, I dont care anymore, I gave him the choice, and clearly, he have chosen already" I said and I stood up.

"I'll just go ahead, I'll just meet you at the great hall" Thats all I said and I turned around to leave.

I was walking down the hallway and into the great hall to take my breakfast, when I noticed some girls, looking my way and giving dirty looks and some would laugh.

I just shrugged the thoughts away and I just continued walking until I reached the great hall and I walked straight tovthe Slytherin table.

There were only a few students inside the hall, I guess some was still exhausted from last night's happenings.

As I took a seat at the table, I cant help but feel anxious because there were students from other houses, that was lookin at me and they would give me dirty looks.

Just then, I saw Pansy and some of her 'friends' walk inside and when she spotted me, she stopped on her tracks and her friends did the same.

She gave me an evil smirk and she started to walk my way.

"Hello Baudelaire" she said in a cold tone as she stood beside.

"Hello skank" I greeted back as I gave her a wide smile

She then suddenly gave me a death glare.

"Clearly, im not the skank in here." she said as she crossed her arms "I was not the one goin out sneakin to the boy's dorm to make out with Malfoy and Im not the one sneakin out every night to sleep with every other boys in the slytherin house arent I?" She said as she gave a small laugh.

That when I remember slapping her earlier this morning in the common room and all this people looking at me and giving me dirty looks.

She must've started some rumors about me,around the school thats why students were acting strange around me.

I quickly stood up and I grabbed her arms.

"What did you tell the others?" I said through greeted teeth.

I can tell she was hurting from my grip and she tried to break free from it, but I gripped her harder.

"Answer me!" I yelled at her, which caused all the students to look at us.

"I told them, just what you are... a slut!" She said and she tried to break free from my grip again but its still no use because I just gripped my hands, harder and I can feel my blood boil up.

"Listen to me b*tch! You better take those words back or you're gonna regret this all your life!" I said but she just smirked at me.

"Not gonna happen, slut!"

"Oh really? lets just see what your family will be eating once they loose their jobs and what they will think of you once they knew that the reason they lost their jobs is because of you." I said and I can tell that she was starting to be nervous.

Now it was my turn to smirk.

"I have my connections Parkinson, and you dont want to mess with the only daughter of the Baudelaires. Say anything or something more, im sure as hell, your family's going to get it" I said once more and I let go of her arms.

I smirked triumphantly and went back to my seat.

I heard Pansy shriek and she began to stomp off her eay, out into the great hall and I saw her friends, follow her.

I cant help but smile widely at what just happened.

I started to eat my breakfast and no sooner, Sarah came in and sat beside me.

"What the hell happened?" She asked from beside me.

"That b*tch started rumors about me, being a slut and I just did what I had to do to make her know her place" I said in a proud tone.

Yes, seeing Parkinson's face twitch when I told her about what will happen to her parents, really made my day.

She had her share and I had mine.

Actually, I dont really think much about the rumors going around the school.

Because eventually it will all just die up and another rumor, about another student will start.

"What did you tell her?" Sarah asked

"I told her about her parents loosing their jobs if she dont quit makin up stories about me" and I cant help but smile at the thought of her, being disowned by her parents.

I knew Sarah knows what I was thinkin because she smiled evily at me and we both laughed. 

**A/N**  
><strong>Next chapter will be up by next2 week. I hope you'll be patient enough. I still have some works and researches to pass next week, so yeah, you know what happens.<strong>

**vote and comment! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

After breakfast, Sarah and I went out to the courtyard to get some fresh air and to chitchat for a while.

When a guy and his 2 friends stopped in front of us.

I stopped talking to Sarah and looked up to the guy who was standing in front of us. I dont know what house they were from because they were not wearing their uniforms since it was a rest day.

"Can we help you?" I asked the guy and he smirked at me

"So you're Baudelaire" The guy said in an irritating voice, he sounds like he just took some drugs.

I looked at Sarah and I saw that she too, was not quite getting what the guy wants.

I looked back to the guy "Yes, I am, and... may I help you or somethin?"

He looked at his friends and it seems that they were trying to have a mental conversation that im not getting because they started to eye me, evily and they all have dirty smirks on their faces.

"Okay, so im not really in the mood to play 'mental conversations' right now. So can you just tell me what you want!?" I snapped at them.

Then the guy who talked to me, slowly inched towards me and he tried to grab my arm but I whisked his hands away.

"Oohhh, a hard chick, I see. I like that." He said and his friends laughed.

Now I was beginning to get angry. I can feel my blood boil up and I balled my hands into a fist.

"What. Do. You. Want." I said through greeted teeth and Sarah got so scared that she tried to sooth me but it was of no use.

This guy is really getting into my nerves. Just one more and he is really going to get it.

"Chill babe" he said

"Dont call me babe you dumbass!" I yelled at him and soon, students who were just around the corner started to gather around us.

"Dont play it like you dont want to make out with me. Everybody knows you've slept with every other guy in the slytherin house, why not try the guys from other houses?" He said smirking "Why not try with me?"

Thats it, he totally did it.

I cant hold my anger any longer, I punched him in the nose and he fell to the ground.

"My nose!" He screamed in pain while he was grabbing his nose, which was full of blood.

His friends ran beside him and tried to help him up, but because of the fookish guy's pride, he whisked their hands away.

"Does it hurt? Well I hope it broke!" I yelled at him. "Sorry, not sorry." I said in a fake sweet voice.

"You b*tch!" He tried to hit me and I closed my eyes as I was waiting for a fist to reach my face and I knew then, that im going to end up and wake up in the hospital wing later on.

I remained my eyes closed and waited for the hard punch, but nothing happened.

I tried to peek one of my eyes open to see what was happening around me and why everybody suddenly got quiet.

Just then I saw the guy's fist just right in front of my face, but it was held by another hand.

I slowly turned my head to see who's hand it was and my eyes widen when I saw that the hand belonged to the guy that I liked. Fred weasley.

I just stood there, not moving and not really knowing what to do.

Fred and the guy was glaring at each other while Fred was still holding his fist.

"Leave her alone" He said through gritted teeth.

This is the very first time that I saw Fred act the way like he does right now. He looks like he's ready to kill a person and I must admit, Im scared and I dont like this side of him.

The guy attempted to hit Fred with his other hand but Fred was quicker than he thought and talk about the height.

Well the guy was not that really tall, he was just actually up to Fred's shoulder.

Fred took his other hand and twisted him so that his back were in front of Fred and he was screaming in pain.

"Ow! Stop!" The guy yelled in agony "Let me go!"

"Fred!" I suddenly yelled out of nowhere.

He seemed to be surprised at my sudden outburst but he still didnt let the guy go.

"Fred, please" I pleaded and with that, he whisked the guy's hand away and looked down before slowly turning around to look at me.

The guy quickly ran off together with his friends.

_What a pric_k

I thought to myself.

I bought my attention back to Fred and I knew right then that I miss him but the pain is also there, blocking all the emotions that I had for him.

"Show's over people! Why don't you start minding your own businesses" Dani yelled at the group of students around us and they started walking off their own ways.

I didnt notice that she and Rina were here until now,once the students were gone, they went straight towards me.

"Sam!"Rina lunged towards me and gave me a tight hug. "Are you all right? Are you hurt? Oh Merlin's Beard! Im going to kill that bastard if he's done anything to you!" Rina started to rumble on and on.

"Im fine. Im all good and I see that Im not inside the hospital wing, so all is good" I gave both Rina and Danni a small smile.

Then I felt someone nudging me, I looked around to see Sarah pouting my way.

'What?' a mouthed at her.

'Fred!' she mouthed back then she did that pouting again and that's when I fully understood that she was trying to point to Fred.

I nearly forgot that he was still standing there, I thought he went off together with the other students, but I was surprised to see that he actually stayed, and speaking of that, I don't really know what to say to him, or how to even start the conversation.

Besides, Im still not over with the whole 'Angelina' thing which would make it awkward if we talked or worst, I might even break down or snap at him, which I don't want to happen, he might just think that Im that easy and that vulnerable.

I won't give them the pleasure of seeing me in missery not when they were the one who caused it, especially Angelina.

I excused myself to the three girls and I slowly made my way towards Fred.

"Let's talk" I said to him, before walking past him and motioning for him to follow me, which he did,

**FRED'S POV**

I can't keep off my mind what happened back at the courtyard, I really wanted to punch the guy's face so hard, if only Samantha didn't stop me.

But a part of me was starting to doubt her, I wanted to know the truth, I wanted to make sure that she wouldnt do such thing to me.

_flashback_

_I was putting my robes on lazily, a part of me didnt want to go to the ball because I knew that I would only be spending the whole night, listening to Angelina's whining and flirting._

_But a part of me also wanted to go, because I wanted to see how gorgeous Samantha would be tonight. Yes, tonight where we both was supposed together, tonight where we shoud be enjoying together, but because of that bloody git, Malfoy, all of that just turned into trash._

_'Ey, How do I look?' I heard George asking me and suddenly, he stepped in front of me, blocking my reflection from the mirror._

_'Good?' I answered._

_'You ready to go?' Lee asked, peeking at the door._

_'Yeah' We both answered in chorus_

_'We arrived at the great hall, there weren't many students yet, maybe we're just too early and most of the students that were already there were guys, maybe waiting also for their dates before entering the hall._

_I looked around in the hope of seeing Samantha even for a second, but she's not here yet._

_So I just chatted with Fred and Lee while waiting for our 'dates' _

_Not long enough, students are starting to arrive outside of the hall and soon, music is starting to play from inside._

_George's date arrived, she was from Hufflepuff._

_George excused himself and his date from us and they entered the Great Hall, and I was left with Lee, waiting for our dates._

_I felt hands snaking up to my arms and I turned around to see Angelina with his disgusting face._

_"Hey babe, you look so hadsome" She said in a disgusting voice, just like her disgusting face._

_"I know" I said in a cold tone but I was not looking at her._

_Looking at her makes me sick._

_"Well?" She asked_

_"Well what?" I said in a sarcastic tone,_

_"Aren't you going to compliment your date or something?" She said and I knew that she was hoping that I would say something like, 'Oh, you're so gorgeous, let's make out!' _

_Ha!She wish! _

_I thought to myself_

_"Well, you look a little better than my Aunt Murielle" I said sarcastically_

_I looked back at Lee and saw that he was holding in a laugh._

_Angelina quickly removed her hands from my arms and I knew that she was deeply offended with what I said but I dont really care, the more she's offended, the better, because if she walks away, it would make me worry less about the rest of the night._

_"Shall we go in?" I asked but I didn't wait for her answer and I started to walk inside the Great Hall without her, i hope she wakes up from her dilluted mind and find another guy to flirt for tonight cause Im not really in the mood to ride in her stupid 'dreams'_

_But guess im not that lucky enough, because next thing I knew, she was snaking her hands in my arms again while she's trying hard to keep up with my phase._

_The ball started with the four Triwizard Cahmpions, entering the Hall with their dates._

_I must admit I was quite amazed when I saw Hermione entering the great hall with Viktor Krum, I scanned the room for my little brother Ron, hoping to see his funny reaction when he sees Hermione with Krum._

_I knew there was something going on between him and Hermione, judging from the way they both reacted last time at Snape's class where Hermione stomping her way out of the room, but I guess they're not just ready to face the truth yet._

_I was still scanning the room for Ron, when my eyes caught the same pair of beautiful brown eyes that made me fall in love._

_It's as if I was jinxed into place because I couldnt move, I couldnt even say a word._

_"Fred?" I heard someone calling out my name but I was still dumbstruck with the girl that I was looking at._

_She's so beautful, she's so gorgeous, so magnificent..no right words can describe how I felt for her right now._

_Just then, I saw her winked at me, I swear I felt my knees turn into jell-o_

_Keep your composure Fred!_

_I said to myself, I blinked couple of times before starring back at her, but she was not starring at me anymore, she was looking at the Champions who was now at the center, getting ready for the dance._

_I saw Malfoy held out his hands towards Samantha, asking her for a dance,which she gladly took._

_I was fuming in anger. _

_I was supposed to be the one doing that to her, I was supposed to be her first dance tonight, but he ruined it all._

_I watched as they started to dance and Samantha seemed to enjoy his company, which just made me jealous._

_Icouldnt take it anymore._

_"Let's go dance babe" I heard Angelina talk beside me, but I ignored her and I walked away, leaving her alone._

_I walked over the table with the punch, and I took a cup of it and went straight to one of the empty tables where I sat down, trying to cool down myself._

_Soon enough, music stopped and a new set of song started to play._

_I saw Samantha, exiting the dance floor with Draco, laughing._

_They sat on one of the emty tables and I saw Draco stood up and walked away._

_I guess this is my cue to talk to her._

_So I made my way towards the table where Samantha is currently sitting, while rummaging somthing from her bag._

_"You look beautiful tonight" I said and she was a bit surprised seeing me, standing in front of her._

_"Thanks" She said and I can see a blush forming in her cheeks._

_She was just so cute when she does that._

_"So where's your date?" She asked_

_Crap! I forgot about Angelina, oh well, who cares about her anyway?_

_"She just went to the bathroom a bit" I lied._

_"Oh" was all she said, but I knew she was jealous, just as what I expected, I can't help but feel a bit happy about this._

_"You know, you better go back to your table before your date becomes furious seeing you with OTHER girls" she said sarcastically._

_"I don't want to" I said stubbornly, and she just stared back at me_

_Just then, Draco appeared in front of us, holding two cups of punch._

_He looked a bit surprised when he saw me and he threw both me and Samantha a curious look._

_He must've sensed that something is going on and that we needed to talk about things._

_"I'llbjust be right back" He said and he was about to turn around and walk the other way when Samantha grabbed his hand._

_"No please stay" She said while still looking at me. I gave Draco a glare but he was just too confused of what he was going to do at the situation._

_"Well my date's here, so you can go back now to uour date." She said sarcastically and I was hurting by the way she's treating me right now._

_I was about to say something but she was faster. she quickly grabbed Malfoy's hand "Come'on Draco, let's dance" She said and she dragged him towards the dance floor._

_That's it, Im done here._

_I was about to walk out into some deserted corridor to be with myself when that same awful voice greeted me halfway through._

_"Hey babe, where did you go? I was looking for you, you know?" Angelina said as she clung on my arms._

_Please, give me the patience not to smack her on the face._

_Just then I remembered something that Geprge and I was doing and an idea popped into my head._

_"Hey, wanna go somewhere more 'quiet'?" I asked trying to get her with my irresistable smirk and like a flash, we were already running our way towards into some deserted part of the castle._

_She suddenly stopped on her tracks and quickly grabbed me by the neck and pulled me closer towards her and she crashed her lips towards mine._

_Talk about disgusting._

_But I have to go with it so I can make my plan._

_I pulled away from her lips as I trailed down kisses kn her neck while I slowly pull out the vial that was on my pocket and I slowly poured it in her head._

_Let's see how she'll react to this by tomorrow._

_Just then I heard footsteps,running away. Iquickly pulled away from Angelina's grip and walked around the corner to see who it was._

_But there's no one in sight. Who was it?_

_"Fred,baby,whats wrong?" There she go again with her awful voice._

_"Nothing" I faked a yawn "Hooooo. Im tired. Nyt!" I said and ran off._

_End of Flashback_

**SAMANTHA'S POV**

I made my way up into the astronomy tower while Fred followed.

We continued on our way up, without talking or even looking at each other.

Well, he should be ashamed of himself, after all he's done to me.

Not long enough, we reached the top and a cold gush of wind greeted us, I rubbed my hands together and crossed my arms to get me warm up even for just a bit, as I slowly walk towards the railings.

I was taking in the beautiful view right in front of me, when I felt something being laid in my shoulders.

"You're cold, use this" He said as he stood beside me

We just stood there, awkwardness filling the air.

I decided to break the silence.

"I saw you" I said as I just stare ahead,with a blank face and he looked at me confused.

"Last night with Angelina" I looked at him as I said that biatch's name.

He looked surprised at first, but then his face turned into a mixture of sadness,hatred and guilt.

He looked away for a moment and looked back at me again.

"I-Im sorry Sammantha,I-"

"No Fred..." I cut him off and I looked back at the beautiful scemery, right on front of us, trying to avoid whatever emotions that may come out of me,for him to see.

"I think.. I think we both need some space" I tried to held back my tears as I said those words.

I was waiting for him to say something about what I said, but the whole astronomy tower just went quiet, I can only make out the chirping of the birds that was flying around the area.

I turned around to look at him, but he just stood there looking at me with sadness.

I took off his jacket and walked towards him.

"Im sorry Fred, but it's for the best" I took one of his hands and placed the jacket in it.

I seriously need to get away from here, from him, as soon as I can before I cry my heart out, which I don't want to happen.

I won't let him see me cry, not after everything.

Not after he fooled me.

I walked as fast as I could as I approached the stairs.

"It's not what you think!" He called out to me, which made me stopped on my tracks.

Not what I think? I can feel anger and hurt welled up inside me.

I turned around and faced him.

"Seriously Fred?Seriously?" I said as I gave him an unbelievable look. "If it's not what I think of it, then explain it to me!" I yelled at him.

"Im telling the truth!" He said. "and i know you're doing this because you're hurt that I brought Angelina with me, even though I knew you were against it, but you see, I don't want anything to do with her! I know it's my fault but Im sorry, please Sammantha" He look at me pleading.

"Im not talking about that biatch going with you!" I yelled.

"Then what is it you're so mad abou-"

"I saw you making out with Angelina!" I yelled at him and I can't help it anymore, tears starts to flow down my cheeks and he stood there shocked and guilty.

"Yes Fred, I was there.I was there when you were pinning her down the wall. I was there when you kissed her. I was there when she was moaning your name. I was there when you thought I was not!" I placed my right hand on my forehead and the other on my hips as I tried to stop myself from doing things I dont want to.

"Samantha I..I-" He tried to say something but I shut him off.

"Stop. I dont want to hear it." I then turned around and tried to reach for the stairs again.

"Will you stop acting like a kid and listen to me!" He yelled at me and I can't help but a little to jumpy when I heard him yell.

I didn't turn around, instead I just stood there while I wait of what he was about to say.

"I just stood that to get rid of her and I know it's wrong thats why I was asking for you to forgive me"

I smirked at what he just said "You should've known that before you messed up with her" I said in a cold voice.

"Yeah?Like the way you should've known when you slept with Malfoy?" He said in a low voice.

I couldnt contain my anger anymore and before I knew it, my hand met his face.

I coulnt believe him! How could he say those things!?

"I didnt sleep with him" I said through greeted teeth as I glared at him.

He was holding his cheek where I slapped him.

Serves him right for being a jerk.

"Really?Because you know, Im starting to think that maybe the others were right about you" He said those words before he can stop them and I knew right then that this night or maybe the next following days isn't going to end well.

"Yeah? What about me? C'mon say it!" I pushed him "Say it!" I yelled at him and started crying again.

"You don't know anything! You don't know what I've been through! You dont have the right to say that in my face because you knew nothing! NOTHING!" I said and I lost myself.

"He was there for me when you were busy making out with that biatch. He was there for me when I was crying my heart out because YOU were too busy having a good time with her and he was there for me at times where you were the one who was supposed to be there."

I put my hands in my face as I cried my heart out.

"Samantha-" He must've regretted what he just said because he tried to approach me but I quickly raised one of my hands to stop him.

"No. Don't touch me." I wiped my tears with my sleeves and I composed myself before turning to him.

"Im sorry but we need some distance from each other Fred." I said, not looking in his eyes.

"Samantha, please forgive me, I shouldn't have said those things, I was such an idiot thinking about it and doubting you..I-I don't know what to do, I...I dont't know what to say Im so stupid!" He said as he kicked the wall beside him.

" I can forgive you, I don't know how I dont know when, but not now..not yet" I looked at him one more time "Goodnight Fred" I walked towards the stairs and I remember something.

"By the way, I didn't sleep with Draco, I was in his room last night because I didn't have anyone to run to after what happened and to clear things up,he slept in the sofa while I took in his bed." I said one last time and I exited the astronomy tower and went back to the common room.

I couldn't sleep that night, 'cos I knew when the morning comes, everything will not be the same between me and Fred.

I don't know how long I've stayed up thinking about Fred, next thing I knew I was in a pitch dark world of dreams.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. But hopefully, it was a bit longer than the others. I know, it was a heartbreaking chapter but watch out for the next few scenes because I will be adding up more of Fred-Samantha scenes.**

**VOTE and COMMENT!**


	18. Chapter 18

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

**FRED's POV**

I just stood there, dumbfounded as I recall the scene that happened awhile ago of how I said those awful and terrible things to the girl that I love.

Yes, LOVE.

I do love her, but I guess my love isn't enough that I was still fooled by the rumors that was going around.

"You're such a git Fred!" I yelled.

Yes, Im a git for letting her go, for not believing her and for hurting her.

Now I know things won't go the way I wanted for us to be; to be just a normal couple without anything or anyone coming in between us, but tonight, was the night that I ruined it all.

If only I just listened to her, if only I believed her, this wouldn't have all happened.

I have to win her back and I've got to do something to do that before that Malfoy gets to her.

**SAMANTHA'S POV**

I walked down the halls to my first class with heads down.

Im seriously not in the mood to talk or be friendly right now plus im avoiding someone and yes, it's Fred.

I didnt see him since this morning coz I didnt have breakfast because having breakfast means having to see both him and Draco plus, I just dont have the appetite. I guess this is what they called the 'broken heart syndrome'.

To be honest, I really dont know how to react when I see him.

Im confused.

I dont know what to feel anymore.

Draco saw me entering the great hall yesterday, crying.

He said he was looking for me because somebody told him what happened at the courtyard.

But I snapped at him and told him to get away from me.

Which I regretted now, I knew that he was just worried about me and he have nothing to do with everything, at least that's what I think. I dont know about Fred.

_Fred._

_Why can't I just stop thinking about you? _

Before I knew it I was right in front of the potions classroom and Draco was already inside together with Blaise ang his other troops.

When I entered the room, all thevgirls started to eye me evily and I knew that they knew about the 'thing' at the courtyard and of course, the rumors about Draco and I.

I just shrugged the thoughts off.

They werent true anyway.

I continued on my pace when I realized that the only vacant chair left was seated next to Draco which is at the farthest right end of the classroom.

I looked up to see him looking at me with worry and hurt in his eyes.

I quickly looked away and proceed to the remaining vacant seat beside him.

Just then, Snape entered the room and started the class.

I can see from my seat that Draco was stealing glances at me which I just ignored.

But I knew I have to apologize to him sooner or later.

After an hour or so of discussion, Snape dismissed the class.

I grabbed my bags and went out as quickly as possible of the classroom and walked back to the Slytherin common room.

I decided to take a nap since I dont have class till the afternoon.

I woke up to the faint sound of the clock ticking.

I checked the clock at the bedside table to check what time is it.

Darn!

It was 6 in the evening. How could I sleep that long?

I stretched my hands as I yawned and I rubbed my eyes before getting up from the bed.

That's when I' ve realized that I was still wearing my robe.

So I took it off and put it in the hamper then I took a pair of fresh clothes from my dresser and changed into it.

Just then, the door clicked open and Sarah came in.

"Hey" I greteed her

"Where have you been all afternoon? Haven't seen you in any classes" She said as she put down her things in her study table.

"I just took a nap aaaaand...I overslept" I said as I pulled up my jeans.

I walked over to the mirror and combed my hair.

"Hey, Fred was looking for you awhile ago. 'Said I didnt see you." She said and I stood there dumbfounded at the mention of Fred's name.

"Have you two already sorted thongs out?" Sarah asked.

"N-no." I said as I continued to comb my hair.

"What? So what are you planning to do?" Sarah asked,unbelievably.

"I really don't know okay? I guess I just have to spend some alone time first." I put the comb back in the table and stood up.

"I'm just gonna be in the common room. I'll wait for you there." I said and Sarah gave me a simple nod.

I see some Slytherin girls look my way and started whispering to each other as I made my way down into the common room.

Gawd, when will they ever stop?

I shrugged all of their dirty looks and murmurs aside as I took a book from the table and sat down on the sofa and pretended that I hear and see nothing.

Just then I heard the door to the common room open and laughters and yelling can be heard from where I sat.

I turned my head to see who it was and thats when I see Draco entering with his troops.

He never noticed me since I was sitted at the sofa that has it's back against the door. It has large backrest thats why he didnt see me. It was a good thing though coz I was avoiding him too.

I turned back to the book that I was reading and I can hear their voices, fading slowly at the background as they made their way up to the boy's dorm.

The smell of delicious food welcomed me as I entered the great hall with Sarah to have our dinner.

My stomach growled because of hungriness.

I didn't take my breakfast his morning to avoid everyone.

We proceed to our house table and began to fill our plates with food that was served on the table.

I took a piece of bacon and steak and some sausages.

Yep, Im this hungry.

I was stuffing food into my mouth when I saw Fred entering the hall with his brother, George.

I quickly returned my gaze into my plate before he could even see me looking at him.

Im still not over the whole happening at the yule ball, it's all still coming back to me whenever I see him or Angelina.

I guess I needed some time to sort my feelings out for him.

I finished my dinner without even looking at the Gryffindor table and avoiding Draco's gaze that was sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table.

Once Sarah was also done, we decided to go back to our dorm room.

We've decided to do our assignments at the common room since its still too early to be in bed.

I was sitting right in front of the fireplace, flipping through the pages of my History of Magic textbook.

I was trying real hard to focus on reading, but I just cant seem to do so.

The thought of Fred keeps on passing through my mind

I looked over at Sarah who was jotting down something on her notebook.

I let out a deep sigh and I laid down my book at the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sarah looked up at me.

"Call of nature. I'll just be right back" I said and turned around and headed towards the comfort room.

I was half way through my tracks when a bunch of students entered the common room, laughing and hitting each other and just then, I bumped into one of them.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.

I was really not in the mood to be bumping into anyone at this very moment. Not when I have a lot in my mind right now.

"Sorry" He said.

I looked up to see that the one that I bumped in to, was Draco Malfoy.

Great, just great.

He just stared back at me and I can see that look he has it's as if he wanted to say something but then he held it in to himself and just turned around to walk away.

Right at that moment I knew it was the time to talk to him and to think things over between both of us.

One more day of not talking to him, just makes my conscience eats more and more of me and I cant stand loosing another great friend just because of some stupid mistake that I did. The stupid mistake of snapping at him even though he doesnt deserve to.

I didnt wait any longer.

"Draco!" I called after him and the room suddenly came quiet. Oops, I must've called out too loud.

His group came into a stop but Draco didnt even turn around.

So I walked over towards in front of him.

"Hey, can we uh.. can we talk for a sec?" I said just enough for him and for his friends to hear.

He looked at his friends and he gave them a look that said 'go' well it was more of a command.

So much for being a Slytherin prince. I thought to myself.

His friends are now gone but the room is still quiet its as if everyone's been looking for our every move, hoping to find something worth telling the whole school by morning.

Hah! You wish. Im done with those nasty rumors about me and you people ain't getting any tonight.

"Let's talk somewhere more private" I said and I walked off first, with Draco following behind me.

We walked out of the common room and Went to some empty classroom.

Once we were inside, I casted a spell that prevents anyone from outside, hearing our conversation.

I saw him standing near the teacher's table, with his back on me.

I walked over behind him just a good distance where we can talk clearly.

"Im sorry" I blurted out but still no answer

"I know I.. I shouldnt have snapped at you just like that" I can feel my voice trembling and my eyes are starting to get watery. Gawd I hate crying.

"I-I-I wasn't thinking. I shou-I shouldnt have talked to you like that.." Tears now started to trickle down my face.

"Im just..Im-" Just then I felt two arms beig wrapped around me and I just stood there, crying and asking for forgiveness.

"Im sorry Draco..Im sorry!" I said between sobs.

"Shhh. Shhhh. Its okay, its dont have to be sorry" He said still holding me in his arms.

We stayed just like that for a good couple of minutes until I stopped crying.

I slowly pushed away from him.

"You ok?" He asked and I simply nodded as I wiped away the remaining tears in my eyes. "I think we should go back now. You need to take some rest" He said once again then he took my hand and we started to walk over the door but I stopped him halfway.

"Wait" I said.

He glanced back at me and he slowly let go of my hand.

"Im sorry" I said, head down.

"When will you ever stop saying Im sorry?" He said, while letting out a small chuckle.

I stared back at him confused "So am I really forgiven now?" I asked.

"Of course, silly. I was just waiting for you to come around and talk to me which Im glad you did coz seriously, I dont know how to talk to you or to even look at you." He said giving me an assuring smile.

"Thanks" I said to him

"No problemo. Just always remember one thing" He said and I stared at him, waiting for whatever he needed to say. "If ever that Weasle boy hurts you again, I can't promise you that I wont hurt him" He said.

"Sure thing" I said

"Com'on lets get back. Its already past our curfew" He said and I lifted the spell from the room.

We quietly walked the corridors leading to the dungeon, trying our hardest not to be caught by the prefects.

As we walked down the halls, I cant help but think about everything that happened between me and Draco.

He was really far from the Draco malfoy that I met before and I can't believe that behind those ugliness that he chose to make others see, is the soft, caring and kind Draco.

Im just happy that we finally talked, that we finally made it up to each other.

But I cant also deny the fact that somehow, I felt guilty.

He was nice to me and all that but all I did to him was hurt him.

Sometimes I wonder, why can't I just love him instead? Why dont I take a chance with him?

But I know, I cant do this all.

I cant do this because my heart belongs to someone else.

It belongs to that one person that crushed my heart into pieces.

It belongs to Fred Weasley. 

**A/N:**  
><strong>Sorry for the long wait. Please bear with me and my busy sched :)<strong>

**VOTE AND COMMENT! ××**


	19. Chapter 19

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself. 

The whole corridor was a chaos.

People shouting, students taking bets and some girls, as I have guessed, can't still get over the rumors that had been circling around abuot me for the past week, judging from the dirty looks they're still giving my way.

But I've decided to just shrugged it off.

Yes it's been a week since the whole crazy thing between me,Draco and Fred happened.

Im glad tat Draco and I are finally Ok, but it's completely different with Fred.

The more the days passes by without talking or seeing Fred, the more I felt guilty and sad.

We would occassionally bump into each other, but that's it, we don't even say 'hi' or 'hello'. I swear it's like we get allergic to each other.

I wonder what he's up to now.

"Hey pretty!" Someone called from behind me and I was about to look back when two hands made its way around my shoulders.

"So, who d'you bet's winning this round?" Rina asked me.

"Do you have to ask me that?" I said, whinning

"Well yes!" Dina stated matter-of-factly"So,spill, who's your bet?"

I stopped on my tracks and faced the two of them,"You do know that answering your question would be like choosing between two of my favorite food right?"

"oooorrr choosing whom you love"Rina said and she began walking, well more of dancing-while-walking and Dani followed not after humming beside my ears.

"Seriously guys!" I yelled at them and I quickly get on my tracks, trying to keep up with their pace.

It was a gloomy day and the chilly wind welcomed us as we stepped out of the castle.

Good thing I bought with me my jacket which helped with the weather.

We were heading to the lake where the second task is going to take place.

Students were rushing their way towards the boats that's going to take us all in the middle of the lake where three huge structures stood, hoping that they will get the best spot to see the whole happening during the task.

The three huge structures serves as a viewing deck for the audience of the tournament and on the lower portion of the middle structure is where the champions and all the commitees are going to stay.

it was our turn now to ride the boat.

I slowly made my way inside, after Rina and Dani did.

It was not really huge and not too small. It can take up to six students, judging from the number of students occupying the other boats that already left.

I guess the boat was enchanted since it wont move if there is not enough students seated, so we patiently waited for the other students to reach the port so we can leave.

Much to my dismay, I saw none other than Fred, George and Lee walking up theor way towards us.

"Guess somebody's going to have some fun"Dani teased behind me.

"Oh merlin's beard tell me they're not coming our way?" I said trying to hide the nervousness in my voice,

"Oh yes,darling they are"Dani said once again

"So Sammantha, have you taken your friendly pills already?" Rina teased.

"Ha-ha funny Rina. Remind me to hit you once this is over" I gave her a glare but Rina knows too well that I cant do that to her,

"Uh-uh!not gonna happen Sam" and they both laughed.

"Now you're laughing at my fall. Oh you two are such great friends"(Note the sarcasm) I looked at them and said but they didnt stop from laughing.

"Well," Someone said and I turned around to see a smiling George standing at the end of the walkway." it seems like you're having fun in here. Mind of we joined you?"

I saw Lee standing beside him and at their backs, is Fred.

I was about to say no when Rina suddenly yelled "Of course!Hop in!"

I turned to look at her and gave her a wide eye 'What are you thinking?!' I mouthed at her

'Doing you a favor' she mouthed back

Favor?! She called this a favor?!

Well it's more like a punishment for me.

But I don't have as much of a choice now, do I? I can't just shove away George and Lee just because I don't want Fred. So I just sat there,still,hoping that George or Lee will take the seat in front of me and not Fred.

"I think you should go on first mate" I heard Lee said and I looked at them, to see that they were both also looking at the person behind them,Fred.

"No!" It just came out of my mouth before I know it and they all turned to look at me, well except Fred who's too busy looking at the ground.

"I uh, I mean, you can sit in front of me Lee if you want?" and I gave him my flirtatious smirk hoping it'll work on him

But to my luck, it didnt.

"Nah,I cant I get scared when Im in the middle of the boat" He said.

_Liar. _I thought to myself.

I was about to try and work my charm on George but he already knew that I was going to ask him too "Same" he quickly said.

'Wha-" I looked at Lee and then at George and back at Lee again who was smiling sooo wide and right then I knew that they won't listen to whatever Im gonna say so I did the thing that I knew will satisfy them and looking back at the structures that was in the middle of the lake, it was starting to get too crowded and I have to find a spot where I can see the whole tournament clearly wgich means we have to leave now or all the good spots will be taken.

Besides, one short boat ride with Fred won't hurt right?

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes at them in defeat and I can see from the corner of my eye that Fred lifted his head up and as from what I can make out of it, he was looking straight at me.

"You heard her mate,now go take that seat"George said to his twin and I can hear the amazement in his voice.

"Right, and I need to have a good spot right there so go in quick!" Lee added.

Then I felt the boat wiggled a bit as Fred stepped inside it then he slowly made his way at the seat in front of me.

When he was about to sit,the boat wiggled againbut this time it was a bit stronger and I quickly grabbed the side of the boat to balance myself just the same time Fred reached for it too, making our hands touch.

He was facing me and his hands were on top of mine. We stared at each other for a few seconds not until we heard someone cleared her throat.

It was Dani.

"We hate to interupt the two of you, but as you both know, we have some tournament to watch so can you please sit now?" Dani said impatiently but I can hear the amusement in her voice,

I quickly pulled my hands away and looked anywhere but at him.

I tried hard to hide the blush that was forming in my cheeks but then I heard the two boys in front snickered and it made me angry.

I knew they did it on purpose.

The boat ride was short but seeing Fred sat in front of me, made it feel like hours.

Lee and George kept talking about who's gonna win while Dani and Rina gossips about the new girl in Beauxbatons.

While the two of us just sat there quietly. It was really awkward, none of us spoke a word to each other or even to the four person that are with us.

The first structure that was in the middle of the lake was already full so the boat contined it's way towards the middle structure and dropped us off.

Since Lee is the one who's at the front of the boat, he was the first one to stand and stepped out of the boat,George followed and so as Fred did.

I was about to stand up,while still trying to keep my balance to prevent myself from falling off the boat, when a hand stretched out in front of me.

I was a bit startled at first as to who's hand it were.

But when I looked up, it was Fred.

A gentleman indeed but I wont take his hands. nah-uh. never.

"No thanks, I can manage" I said and I was about to step out of the boat when I suddenly lost my balance and nearly fall out but two gentle hands grabbed me by waist just in time.

"Clearly,you can" Fred said with sarcasm clear in his voice.

I felt blood rush up to my cheeks once again.

I pulled myself up into the strcuture with the help of Fred and muttered a small 'thanks' to him and he returned it with a small smile.

I waited for Rina and Dani to get off the boat too while Fred helped them.

Once they were out, we decided to go to the second floor but before we could reach the stairs leading to the secondfloor, I saw Viktor at one corner and I decided to walk over at him.

"Viktor!" I called him and he turned around.

"Sammantha" He said and he hugged me.

"You look good in a swimming trunk" I said jokingly at him and he chuckled. "Well, I just came here to bid you goodluck on your task"

"Thank you Samm" He said

"No biggie, and you have to explain to me something next time. For now, Im gonna go upstairs" I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he looked at me curiously.

"Granger?" I told him and he must've understood what I meant and he gave me a shy smile.

With that, I turned around and walked over the stairs leading to the second floor and searched for Dani and Rina who were at the balcony and I walked over to them.

Not long enough, the tournament started. It was a bit scary task because we can't see the champions from under water. We wouldn't see what's happening to them and Im kind of worried about Viktor and Harry.

Nearly an hour have passed and Cedric ascended from the water with someone in his arms. If Im not mistaken,it was Cho Chang.

Yeah, I heard her name being talked about by some jealous girls who had a crush on Cedric.

Typical School Drama.

After Cedric,Viktor went up with someone on his arms. It was Hermione Granger. I cant help the smile that crossed my face when I saw the both of them in the water.

I knew something was going on, and I knew that Viktor liked Hermione.

Fleur got out too, but everyone was too surprised when she got out alone.

It was exactly an hour but Harry still havent got out. everyone, including the professors now gets kind of nervous.

But all the nervousness was vut short when two figures got out from the water.

It was Fleur's sister and Ron Weasley but no Harry.

I was looking down at the water, looking for possible traces of Harry when something or rather someone literally jumped out from the water and landed on the bottom part of the structure where the champions are.

It was Harry.

Good thing he's safe.

It was then announced that Cedric was the champion for this task but it was later on announced that Harry was second best.

After the announcement, students began to take the boat ride back to the Hogwart's grounds.

I rode the boat, but this time, Rina, Dani and I rode it with the other Beauxbatons girls.

The week have gone so fast and still, no words from Fred.

It's Friday today.

I was torn between our assignments,groupworks,finals and the pressure of my parents on me,dating Draco and of course, the thoughts about Fred that I forgot that it was my birthday on monday.

Thanks to the letter that my mom had sent me that I remembered.

I didn't bother to tell anyone since I dont have a plan on celebrating it anyways.

But my mom insisted on the letter that I throw a party but I dont want to.

I just want to have a simple birthday, maybe go to hogsmeade and treat some of my close friends and that's it, no party or whatsoever.

I tied up my hair into a ponytail for a change. I checked myself in front of the mirror one last time before I put on my robe and grabbed my books that was laying on my bed.

Sarah already left since she said, she have something else to do first. So it's just me alone that's going to take breakfast at the Great Hall.

I was nearing the Great Hall when I remembered that I have to pass my assignment in potions today so I searched through my bag for it, while I continue on walking that I never saw somebody also coming my way.

I bumped into the person,causing my books to fall off my arms and leaving it scattered around the floor,

"Oh,shoot!" I said

I bent down to pick up my books when another person's hands reached out for my other books too.

Once all of my books were picked up from the floor, I stood up and said thank you to the person who helped me.

I was too busy filing my books again in my hands and neating my clothes that I didnt notice that it was Fred whom I bumped to.

I just realized it when the person said something.

"Just be careful next time" He said and i stopped with what I was doing and looked up to hom, shocked.

He was flashing me a smile. That smile of him which never failed to make me blush.

"You really look cute when you blush,love." He said which just made me blush even brighter.

He handed me my books which I took and piled it together with my other books thats in my hands. I swear I can feel my hands shaking.

"I uh,I have to go." I said, dying to get out of his sight as soon as possible. "Thanks again"

With that, I walked fast towards wherever it is that's far from the sight of Fred Weasley.

Then a deep voice called out to me.

"Sammantha!" I stopped and turned around to see Viktor walking my way.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Thank God it's not Fred.

"So what's the plan?" He asked and I gave him a curious look.

"C'mon, you dont expect me to know that you're turning fifteen on monday do you?" He said with that same thick accent and with an amused expression.

"In which I have no plans on celebrating" I said and gave him a tight smile and turned around and started to walk again.

He quickly kept up my pace "Why?" He asked

"Just because" Is impy answered

"Okayy. But if ever you change your mind, know that me and my boys are always up for a party" He said and he walked off towards the other side of the castle.

I waved at him goodbye and proceeded to my first class.

History of Magic.

Sarah was already sitting at the farthest seat in the room and an empty seat was placed next to her which was intended for me.

As usual, it was a bit boring but I managed to stay awake.

When we were dismissed, I quickly took my book from the table and placed it inside my bag.

"I'll wait for you oustide" I said to Sarah who was still busy arranging and stuffing her things inside her bag.

I stood outside the classroom door when I saw Draco exiting the room next to ours.

He saw me and he walked over to me.

"You have any plans tomorrow?" He asked

"Why?Are you going to ask me out on a date?" I asked,teasing him.

"Well it was more of a friendly date if you may ask" He said

"Let me check my schedule. Hmmmm." I said and I pretended to think of something. Maybe a friendly date with draco won't hurt right? Besides, I have to shop for some things at Hogsmeade tomorrow so I decided to go with him "Nope,No plans."

"Great, I'll wait for you at the courtyard tomorrow" He said.

"Okay" I smiled at him which he returned and he left.

Just in time,Sarah went out of the room.

"You done?" I asked her

"Yeah,I think I have to turn this into an extendible bag. My things doesnt seem to fit this one anymore" She said.

"By the way,Im going to hogsmeade with Draco tomorrow" I said and she gave that knowing stare.

"What?It's a friendly date. Besides,I bet you have your own date tomorrow" I said to her and I knew right then that she was thinking of Blaise.

"We better walk fast or we'll be late for our next class" I said once more and we began to walk off.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**VOTE and COMMENT if you like this one.**

**Thanks!**

**And by the way, im starting to write the next chapter.**

**I just gotta have to sleep now.**


	20. Chapter 20

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

Saturday came.

All the students woke up early to get ready for Hogsmeade.

Isn't it ironic how students love to stay on their beds during school days and woke up early on weekends?

I've been asking myself that question several times too.

I've decided to stick with my usual style.

A simple white inner shirt topped with a black leather jacket,black winter leggings and a black leather ankle boots.

I took with me my small black bodybag where I put my wallet and make ups in.

Sarah was still in front of the mirror, still checking herself out whether she looks good or not.

"Aren't you too excited?" I teased her. I was sitting on my bed and I just looked at her.

"Excited?Well more of nervous" She said strecthing out the fabric of her clothes.

"If I were you, I wouldnt make a big deal out of my clothes." I told her "If he really likes you, he would say you're beautiful even you look like a mess"

She huffed in front of the mirror and she smiled at me "You're right"

"Yep,I am. and if im also right, your date wouldnt like it if you keep him waiting so lets go" I said one more time and I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

A lot of students was already at the courtyard.

I spotted Draco who was standing near the fountain area together with his group.

One of his friends,told hims something and motioned towards me.

He turned around and once he saw me, he quickly walked over towards me.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go look for my date then. Bye" Sarah said as draco was nearing us.

She gave Draco a quick smile which he gladly returned and headed the opposite direction.

"hey" he greeted me

"hey" i said to him

A second later,Professor Snape arrived and all the Slytherin students rushed their ways towards him, quickly handing him over their permit slips that is signed by their parents/guardians allowing them to go to hogsmeade.

Draco and I walked together and we handed him over our slips.

Snape just stared at us for a brief couple of seconds before we turned around and headed to hogsmeade.

It was quite chilly in Hogsmeade which makes me crave for a good cup of butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks.

But not after I shopped for some clothes at Gladrags's Wizardwears.

I do have this fascination on clothes and besides,it's my birthday on monday and it's time to treat myself some clothes.

I looked for some fashionable clothes around while Draco left for a moment because he said he have to go buy 'something' so we decided to meet up in Tomes and Scrolls (a bookshop) after we've done our own shopping.

Once I was done, I went to the book store and searched around for a good book to buy and read.

It may not look like it, but I love reading books. Just not school books. It's boring. I'm more of into Novels and the similar stuffs.

The wind chime rattled as I opened the door.

The familiar scent of books welcomed me as I entered the shop.

"Oh!a customer!Good,good. come inside" A man whom I guess was in his late 60's with a round spectacles on his eyes and his hair was all white due due to old age and it was a bit messy. "How can I help you?" He asked.

I looked around the shop and I noticed that I was the only customer at the moment.

I gave him a small smile and I spoke "I was just looking for a good book to read"

"A good book to read eh? Come,come it's over here" he ushered me towards the right corner of teh store where there's a Placard that says 'Novels'

He stopped in one of the book racks and turned around to face me.

"Thank you, I'll just look and see what I can get" I said to the old man.

"No problem,Take all the time that you need" He smiled at me once more and he walked around towards the cashier area and he started to pile up some books.

I bent down and started to search from the bottom.

I flipped over some books when I heard the door of the shop open and the wind chimes rattled again.

But I never bothered looking who it was since I was too busy flipping over books.

After a minute of doing so, I finally found a book that I found interesting so I picked it up and I quickly stood up.

Which is a huge mistake because the book suddenly flew out of my hands and I lost my balance. That's because I bumped into someone.

Before my butt hit the floor, a pair of strong arms suddenly came into my rescue and took me by my waist and I clung into the person's arms.

"I told you to be careful next time" Fred said and I looked up to meet the same beautiful pair of brown eyes that made me fall in love.

We just stayed in the same position,still looking at each other's eyes.

I dont know why but he had this effect on me which makes me so vulnerable despite the walls that I built around me to prevent myself from longing for him.

Somebody cleared his throat and I eventually let go of Fred's arm and he also slowly let go of my waist as I did.

"Already found something?" The old man from earlier asked directly at me.

"Oh uh" I was about to answer the man when the door of the shop opened once again and the chime made a noise.

It was Draco.

He didnt see what was happening at first until he looked over at our direction.

He looked a bit surprised to see Fred standing inside the shop in front of me.

"Oh another customer! come in!come in!" The old man motioned for Draco to come inside.

He did as the man told him and he walked over towards me.

"So have you picked anything yet?" Draco asked once he was beside me.

I would say that Draco was not too pleased to see Fred at the moment and same goes to Fred because I can feel the tension building up as Draco gets closer.

I know Fred hated seeing me with Draco and I can tell by the glare that he's been giving Draco's way.

This is so awkward. I thought to myself.

Complete silence filled the room as Fred still continued to glare on Draco while Draco was looking at me.

"I think we better get going" I told Draco

He must've sensed that I was not in the mood to talk plus the awkwardness that was filling the room just makes me want to get out of here as soon as possible that he didnt asked furthermore questions. Instead, he just nodded and turned to walk towards the door.

I didnt follow him, not until I looked back at Fred and gave him a 'goodbye-smile'

He did the same and I left.

We were inside the three broomsticks.

We were seating at the furthest table that was located beside the restaurant's window.

A lot of couples and group of students was also at the place,as usual.

I also saw Angelina and her group of friends at one of the table that was at the other end of the room,chitchatting.

When she saw me, she instantly became quiet and sent me a death glare.

seriously? she had the nerve to give me that glare when she was the one who's supposed to be given that.

I was sipping on my butterbeer when Draco asked. "Are you alright?" He said while he took a sip of his own cup of butterbeer.

"Well, why wouldnt I be?!" I said, faking my enthusiasm.

I thought he was going to bug me about what happened but im glad he just dropped it off.

Sensing that i was getting a bit bored, he decided to start a new conversation which is all about the silly things that he did when he was younger and it seriously made me laugh.

This is the side of Draco which sometimes makes me think about things.

about how things would be if I could've just fallen in love with him.

Maybe everything would be easy for the both of us. For all of us.

But then sometimes the idea of reality and fate comes in and sometimes,just thinking isn't enough.

I just sat in my seat, still listening and staring at Draco.

I can't believe that i'm actually talking to _this_ Draco.

He was far from the jerk that he decided for everyone to see.

I don't know if it's just because he wanted for me to see that he can be nice too,or it's the way he is, but decided to hide from the rest of the world.

I don't know how long we sat there,talking because next thing I knew,I was locking eyes with none other than Fred Weasley himself.

Yes,he was there and he was with George,as usual,Lee and some other Gryffindor quidditch player.

They sat at the table just beside Angelina's group were at.

A pang of jealousy hit me when I saw Angelina changed seats with one of her friends just so that she was sitting behind Fred.

Is she that desperate?

I tried my best to keep my mind off with her and Fred and just listen to whatever Draco is saying, but jealousy always gets the best of me and everytime i do so, I'll just find myself looking at them after.

Angelina must've seen me taking a glance on their way, because the next thing I saw just made my blood boil up.

**FRED'S POV**

After that encounter with Sammantha at the book shop, I went to Zonko's joke shop to meet up with George,to buy something that will help in George's in I's new cool prank.

If you were going to ask what I was doing inside that book shop earlier,well, it's a secret that I have to keep for myself or everything else will be ruined.

After we're done shopping for our prank materials, George and I decided to chill at the three broomsticks.

Of course,it's a must, to stop by the three broomsticks.

You're hogsmeade trip wouldnt be co plete if you arent going to stop by either The three broomsticks or Madame Rosemerta's.

But seeing that Madame Rosemerta's is always full of couple and lovers, and seeing that I dont have one, Im gonna stick with The three broomsticks.

We entered Three broomsticks and the the warmth of the place, quickly welcomed us.

It was packed with students that is hanging out with their friends,chitchatting,laughing and joking with each other.

See, if you want to hang out with your friends,its also the perfect place.

We searched for an empty table around the room and the only empty table that we found was located just right beside the table at the furthest corner of the room.

I didnt notice at first who was sitting at the table beside us but not until somebody called out my name.

"Hey Fred!"

I was about to pull out a chair from the table, but then I turned around to see who had called me.

Guess who?

Angelina.

She was sitting right at the table, next to ours,together with her friends.

I didn't respond at her.

Instead, I just pulled out my chair and sat.

A waiter appeared in front of us, took our orders and left.

George,Lee and our two other friends who was also in our Quidditch team, started to discuss about the upcoming game and I gladly joined.

It was several minutes later and our orders still didnt came up.

So I looked around and searched for the waiter that took our orders earlier but then I found myself staring back at a pair of beautiful eyes.

There at the table booth beside the window, sat Sammantha and she was with Draco.

I dont know how long we were staring at each other but what happened next was far beyond what I had planned to happen.

Lee excused hiself from me because he said he needed to use the loo.

So I stood up and gave way for him.

But as soon as I did,somebody tripped theirself behind me which made me lost my balance and ended up laying on the floor and worst, somebody's lips were all over mine.

**SAMMANTHA'S POV**

My eyes widened at her sudden action.

Is she really that desperate?

What she did was beyond what any girl would have done to get a boy's attention.

I can't stand watching both of them being in eaxh other's throat so I quickly grabbed my coat and bag not taking any more glances on Fred and Angelina's way.

"I almost forgot. I needed to buy something, let's go Draco" I said to him and headed towards the door but I didn't expect to hear somebody getting punched until I turned around and saw Draco standing with his back on me, and a Bloody-Lips Fred was right on the floor.

The restaurant grew quiet and I can tell that everyone was looking at the scene in front of us, waiting for something to talk about by morning.

Typical Students.

I stood there frozen in place.

I don't know what to do.

I was expecting Fred or his troops,to get back at Draco for what he did to him, but to my surprise, he was the one who stopped them when they were about to hit Draco.

Everyone inside, kept quite.

Probably waiting who's gonna say what,first.

Finally, I found my voice "Draco" I called out to him.

All the people around the room,turned their attention towards me.

Now I feel awkward.

I bowed my head in embarrasment and just then, I felt hands grabbed me by my wrist and started to drag me out of the restaurant.

"Draco?" 

**A/N:**

**OKAY MAYBE,ITS NOT THAT BEST OF A CHAPTER BUT I WAS SERIOUSLY HOPING THAT YOU LIKE IT. IF YOU DO, PLEASE DO VOTE AND COMMENT FOR ANY SUGGESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS. JUST NO RUDE COMMENTS PLEASE. THANKS!**

**OH AND BTW, I AM LOOKING FOR SOME GOOD PLOT OR SCENES THAT YOU CAN SUGGEST OR YOU WANT/DREAM ON HAPPENING IN THIS BOOK, IF YOU DO HAVE, PLEASE DO INBOX ME :)**

**THANKS!**

**AGAIN...**

**VOTE AND COMMENT! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

\DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters mentioned, except for Sarah Casanov, Rina Matzaris,Danielle Collins,Sammantha,Alisha and Samuel BAudelaire. All the rest was rightfully owned by JK Rowling,herself.

**SAMMANTHA's POV**

I was continually dragged further from the three broomsticks by Draco, himself.

I can tell that he was really angry because I was trying hard to keep myself from tripping as he continued to walked faster and further.

I don't know what direction we're taking or where we are going.

But one thing is for sure.

We're not around Hogsmeade anymore.

"Draco" I called him

I can feel my feet hurting even more as he continued to drag me with him.

I winced in pain but he seemed not to notice this.

Anger is starting to rise up and boil within me and I let it all out at once

"DRACO!" I shouted, as loud as I could and to my luck, it made him stop dead on his track.

I forcefully pulled out my wrist from his grip and once I did, I massaged it.

It also hurts like hell from Draco's firm grip.

Speaking of, he just stood there with his back at me not bothering to say a simple 'sorry' or what.

I walked off to the nearest tree that I've found and I carefully sat down on the ground.

I took of my boots and rubbed my feet that was starting to swell. It did soothed me as I did so.

I let out a small sigh of relief and I leaned into the tree and I closed my eyes as I listened to the quiet but harmonious sound of nature that was surrounding me.

But my small appreciation of the surrounding was cut short when I felt a pair of hands on my feet.

I was startled by this action and I was about to pull out my wand that was just inside my jacket, just in case it's someone who have planned something against me.

But I put back my wand as quickly as I got a grip on it when I saw that it was only Draco.

I sat there still, while I watched him as he was trying to sooth my swelling feet.

I must admit, I was feeling a lot kind of better when he started to massage me and I also didnt know that he was so good with it.

"Why are you punishing yourself?" He suddenly said in a whisper-like manner.

I can tell that he was hurt and mad and worried about me judging from the tone in his voice.

It took me several seconds to figure out what he was trying to say and once it did, I found myself staring at a distance.

I for once, couldn't answer his question it's because I,myself,also dont know why.

"I dont... know" I said not sounding so sure.

"Figures" was all he said as he put back my boots on and he stood up.

I looked at him with a questioning look as he did so.

He spread out is hand towards me giving me the look thats says 'take it' which I did.

I shook off the dirt that was on my pants and looked up to see Draco already walking off the direction where we came from.

"What? you're leaving me now?" I literally ran so that I can catch up with him and once I did, I did the most foolish thing that I know would really annoy him.

I jumped on his back and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I did him a piggyback ride.

I laughed as he was loosing his balance and he tried to remove my arms around his neck.

"Will you get off me?" he said in an irritated tone but it didnt stopped me from doing more foolish things to him.

I blew in his ears which tickles him and he laughed, bad move coz next thing I knew he was running off like crazy and I was still on his back.

I yelled at him to take me down before we lose our balance but he didnt listen.

Once we've reached the entrance to Hogsmeade, he stopped and he dropped me off still laughing at each other.

"Merlin! I didnt know you weighed that big!" he said as he stretched out his arms.

"And I didnt know you were so ticklish!" I said as I straighten out my clothes.

"ticklish?" he said in a daring tone.

I simply raised my eyebrow at him while trying to hold back a laughter but he lounged towards me and started to tickle me from my sides.

I cried out in laughter as he did so.

Once he stopped tickling me, I wiped the tears from eyes that was from laughing so hard.

When I looked straight up, I saw Draco's arms were already in front of me.

"Shall we go milady?" he said in a very prince like manner and I did a small princess bow and wrapped my hands in his arms and we started to head back to the castle.

**FRED'S POV**

I just did another great effin job in hurting Sammantha.

I can't help but remember how those pair of gorgeous eyes stared at me with hurt as I did nothing to ease it.

Now Malfoy has all the chances to be close to her.

Just the thought of her being comforted by other man, especially Malfoy, creates a deep pain in my heart.

But what can I do? I admit I've been a total arse these last few weeks to her and it's her birthday next week, I cannot have this one screwed up again.

I have to make it up to her.

I've got to make something special for her.

I've got to win her back.

**SAMMANTHA's POV**

"Aren't you really gonna stop?" Someone said near me but I didnt bother to look who it was seeing that I have a whole lot of things in my mind right now, unless he/she will do a memory spell on me, causing to forget all my problems, then I will totally waste my time on that person.

"You know, if you tap that finger one more time at the table, im gonna strangle you!" I heard someone said and I walked out of my thinking zone and unwillingly, turned to look at who it was, to see only my best friend, Rina, looking like she's about to beat the life out of me.

Well im just exaggerating of course!

But knowing Rina, she can be sweet but she can also be a devil if you push her to her limits and right now, Im not in the mood to see that side of her.

I sighed as I hesitantly got my hands off the table and I softly slammed my head in it.

"If you're having trouble making your head bleed, I would be more than glad to help you slam it on the wall" Danny said seriously, but I know that she's just joking and also trying to piss me off.

I turned my heads sideways and I gave her a glare before I put back my head on the table.

"Are you thinking what I think she's thinking?" I heard Dani asked Rina but I can totally feel both their eyes on me.

"I think I do" I heard her answer and before I knew it I was grabbed by my shoulders and was forcefully turned around so that I was now facing bot of them.

"What?" I said lazily.

"Oh I don't know! maybe I forgot my name! Will you tell me what it is?" Rina said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes at her while Danny was looking at her, holding out a laugh.

"Ha-ha funny" I was all that I have managed to answer.

"Im not kidding around here Sammantha Allison Baudelaire!" Oh no she just said my whole name... my .name!

I know you might think that im exaggerating but I know that you also do know how it is, when your mom calls you out in your whole name... which later, would turn out to be a disaster (if grounded is considered as disaster) if you dont agree with her decision.

"Spill, or we will not bother talking to you again" Danny said as they both moved closer to me, waiting patiently for whatever Im going to tell them.

So before they get tired and decided to not talk to me again, I started to tell them the whole thing.

"I think she did it on purpose!" Danny said without angrily as I told her what happened between Angelina and Fred, though its so obvious, it's still not what I was mad or worried about.

"If she did it on purpose, then why haven't Fred done anything about it?" Rina said as they started a whole new conversation on their own, leaving me sitting silently at their side, just looking at them.

Times like this when I thought how they even became my friends, I mean we have different personalities and we often disagree with each other, but I think its also what makes us closer to each other, and I love that.

Several minutes have gone by and they still talk and talk as if I was never on their side.

"Ahhheeemmm!" I cleared my throat loudly, which I'm glad,got both their attention and they both kept quiet.

"Can I speak now?" I asked and they just replied with a nod.

"Ohkayyy." I sat up straight and I composed myself before I started to talk. "To cut the log story short, I am not mad with what Angelina did, nor am I mad at Fred."

I took a deep sigh before I continue.

"I am mostly mad at myself...for giving them the chance to hurt me." I said and I was trying hard to push back the tears that was now threatening to escape my eyes.

"I don't know, I just... I just want it to stop. I just wanted to stop hoping for something I cant even have." I said and I felt a single tear dropped and as I wiped it away as quickly as it fell.

They both got closer and hugged me.

This is the beauty of friends, no words needed, just mutual understanding.

"You're gonna get over him soon." Rina said as he continued to hugged me.

"But always bear in mind, you can't keep away from fate, if its got to be, then its got to be, no running away." I gently pulled away from both of them and I loked at Danny, quite amused.

Rina and I just have the same reaction as I have.

"Since when do you speak 'love'?" I managed to ask her.

"Yeah, how come we never heard you speak that way before?" Rina said, in a fake-hurt voice.

She just shrugged "Well, life's full of surprises, and ain't it good?" Was all she said.

Now Im geting more weirded out by her.

"You both look at me like I just ate a live snail. What? Can't I be more poetic sometimes?" Danny said, rolling her eyez at both of us.

"Sure you can." Rina said. "But just don't make it too often or I might think you're being posessed or something much more worst."

We all broke down into a laugh and just like that, I've forgotten about all my problems... and my next class which is, unfortunately, with Snape.

"Oh snap! I gotta go!" I quickly grabbed my bag and my robe as I hurriedly walked straight out of the room.

"Goodluck with detention!" Danny teased.

I noticed a small mirror that was near the door, so I took one last look at myself, especially my eyes, making sure I dont look like a frog before dashing out into the hallway. 

**A/N: Sorry if I didnt update that faster, I was supeeeeer busy with school and I had a 'writers block' or so what they say it is. I hope you like this chapter. and dont forget to vote and comment!**

**PS: no harsh or rude comments please**


End file.
